Cuando terminaran las sorpresas Eso es lo que me vivo preguntando
by Alanis Dawson Salvatore
Summary: Caroline se marcha de Mystic Falls para ir a la universidad. La vida empieza a darle sorpresas desde que va a un dia al spa. Pero lo mas dificil de todo esto es asumir los sentimientos que tiene por Klaus y lo que conlleva criar a una niña de 10 años que se empieza a ganar el cariño de todos.
1. Prologo

Soy Caroline Forbes, hace casi 2 años que soy vampiro, y eh decidido irme de mi pueblo natal para estudiar en la universidad de Richmond, donde en su momento Alaric trabajo como profesor.  
Desde que fuimos en búsqueda de "la cura" y no pudimos tomarla porque algo faltaba eh hizo que todo saliera mal las cosas han cambiado pero también se han estabilizado. Bonnie se volvió loca desde el ritual de "la cura" y termino en un neuropsiquiatrico, pasando la mayoría del tiempo en un sueño inducido por el poder de su magia cuando esta despierta, ni Elena y yo podemos ir a visitarla ya que desde el momento de la finalizacion del ritual creo una tal aversión a los vampiros y hombres lobos que casi nos mata a todos. El Profesor Shane desde el ritual a desaparecido, la tierra evidentemente se lo a tragado.  
Los originales, (3 en total) están manteniendo una vida relativamente humana y normal. De Elijah no se sabe nada desde mucho antes del ritual, Rebecca esta con Stefan es una relación algo extraña pero me he dado por vencida en tratar de verle sentido ya que Stefan con respecto a su "relacion con Rebecca" no da lugar a comentarios de ningún tipo. Y Klaus es...Klaus, va y viene de aquí para allá pero no lo he cruzado en meses, por suerte.  
Elena esta con Damon, cuando el no hace un comentario estúpido que causa una pelea que se asemeja a la de un matrimonio de uno 50 años de casados. Pero entre otras cosas Elena esta estudiando para ser maestra de literatura, trabaja en la librería local y sigue con la investigación que comenzó su madre sobre el árbol genealógico Petrova.  
Y yo estoy aquí en Richmond, viviendo en un departamento que herede de mi padre, estudiando geografía y turismo en la universidad y trabajando en un call center de una aerolínea. Hace tres meses que rompí con Tyler, sentí que desde la muerte de su madre me ocultaba algo y nuestra relación se fue resquebrajando cada vez mas hasta que no dio mas.

Ah...y hace tres meses que estoy profundamente enamorada de Klaus.


	2. Sabia que vendrias

Capitulo 1  
Pov Caroline

Es sábado, tengo todo el fin de semana libre solo para mi ya que en el trabajo me lo han dado libre y estoy en la cama a las 10.30am todavía. Estaba por tomar el control remoto, pero extrañamente sonó el teléfono del departamento, así que me gire hacia a la otra mesa de noche y lo tome, pensando en terminar la comunicación lo antes posible.  
-Hola, quien a osado a molestarme en mi fin de semana libre luego de cuatro arduas semanas de trabajo y estudio.-En ese momento me di cuenta que capaz podía ser un telemarketer de la compania de teléfono, pero no le di importancia.  
-Como andas, Car?  
-Elena que gusto escucharte después de semanas de mensajes de textos a escondidas en el trabajo.  
-A mi también, pero mas me gustaría verte así que ya que tienes el fin de semana libre vente mañana a mi casa que he convencido a Jeremy de hacernos una rica barbacoa.  
-Deberas? Hace casi 3 años que no como una, asi que estare alli. quien mas estaran?  
-Gilbert 2, Salvatore 2, Michaelson 1 y Forbes.  
-Ok, entendí, estas invitando a tu ex con su actual, que a su vez es tu enemiga, a tu casa, a una barbacoa? Que, piensas utilizarla como combustible?  
-Caroline es una tregua y por favor no me des ideas, porque si me enfado utilizare tu opinión y tendré problemas con Klaus por matar a uno de sus hermanitos otra vez y te echare toda la culpa a ti.  
-Ok, esta bien no mas ideas de como matar originales. Que haces hoy?  
-Estudiar para un examen que tengo el lunes, ir a ver si arreglaron mi notebook y evitar a toda costa a Damon.  
-Ok entiendo las primeras dos pero la tercera porque fue esta vez?  
-Me dijo que era inútil que siguiera con la investigación de mi madre Isobel entonces eso desencadeno una discucion con el llendose de mi casa con un portazo y refugiándose en los brazos de su amante, Jack Daniel's.  
-Siempre lo mismo. Entonces no tienes ganas de pasar un día en el spa en las afueras de Richmond?  
-Me encantaría, pero otra vez sera, ve tu y disfrútalo por mi también.  
-Ok, nos vemos mañana y evita mucho a Damon.  
-Adiós  
-Adiós

Luego de cortar mire mi reloj despertador, eran las 11am, así que me levante. me vestí y me fui hacia mi auto para ir directo al spa. Después de media hora de viaje llegue al spa, en verdad te sentías en contacto con la naturaleza y te relajabas.  
Entre en la recepción y compre un paquete de servicios(masajes, aguas termales, piscina climatizada y exfoliacion corporal)

Paso el tiempo, recibí los masajes, me metí en la piscina y en las aguas termales pero desde el comienzo escuchaba un llanto que provenía del bosque colindante. Llego un momento que no soporte mas. me vestí y me dirigí al bosque a buscar a la persona que estuviese llorando tan desconsoladamente.

Pasaron horas y ya estaba anocheciendo pero cada vez sentía mas cerca al llanto. unos minutos después encontré a una niña de unos 10 años aproximadamente llorando. Tenia unos ojos color gris plata brillante y cabello castaño claro con mechones prácticamente rubios, su ropa consistía en una remera de hombre, un pantalón de deportes y una chaqueta de jean, todo esto sucio grande y roto. La niña me miro y se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un abrazo.  
-Sabia que vendrias...

Continuara...


	3. La prima hermana de Pandora

Capitulo 2

Pov Caroline  
La niña me miro y se abalanzo sobre mi dándome un abrazo.  
-Sabia que vendrias...  
Cuando me abrazo, se lo respondi automaticamente y senti que me habian dado uno de los regalos mas grandes que uno puede recibir. La niña aflojo su abrazo y me miro y cai en la cuenta en lo que me habia dicho...  
-Como sabias...?-De pronto escuche un ruido extraño que me alarmo. Tome la niña en brazos y mire para todos lados.  
-En cualquier momento saldra la luna, debemos irnos.  
-Que...?-En ese momento sono mi celular con una alarma que habia programado por las noches de luna llena-Demonios.  
Sali corriendo y en menos de tres minutos ya estaba poniendole el cinturon de seguridad de mi auto a la niña. Subi y conduci como una condenada hasta que entre en la ciudad.  
-Como es tu nombre?  
-Ara, y el tuyo?  
-Caroline, pero no era que tu sabias...?  
-Se muchas cosas pero a su vez no se nada.  
Ok, que niña de aproximadamente diez años tiene esa clase de respuestas?  
-Te contare todo cuando estemos a salvo, hay un lobo en la zona y puede que nos este persiguiendo.  
Oh por Dios la lista de preguntas por hacer ya iba por el numero infinito.  
Llegamos al estacionamiento subterraneo del edificio donde vivo y pare el auto.  
-Podemos bajar o tenemos que irnos a otro lugar, Ara?  
-Podemos bajar, hice que nos perdiera el rastro.  
Esta niña es la prima hermana de Pandora.  
Baje y la ayude a desabrocharse el cinturon ya que no podia en eso veo, que su nariz estaba sangrando, me asuste pero a su vez su sangre no tuvo ningun aroma que me apeteciera, o mejor dicho no lo tuvo en absoluto.  
-Ara te sientes bien?  
-No, estoy cansada.  
La tome en mis brazos al estilo novia y subi a velocidad vampirica hasta mi piso por las escaleras de emergencias ya que no queria cruzarme con algun inquilino y que viera a Ara en ese estado.  
Ya en mi apartamento Ara se sentia mejor y podia mantenerse en pie sin problema.  
-Hace cuanto que usas esa ropa?  
-Como hace un mes que la robe...-Dijo mirandose.  
-Hace cuanto que no te bañas?  
-Tres meses, desde que me escape del orfanato.  
-Haremos lo siguiente, te buscare ropa para que puedas cambiarte y descansar, luego te daras una ducha rapida para sacar la suciedad mas facil y tte preparare un baño para sacar la mas dificil.  
-Jaja, esta bien, lo hare.  
Busque y encontre la remera de la universidad y un cullotte que nunca pude ponerme ya que me quedaba chica.  
-Ya te encontre la ropa ahora al baño.  
Ara estaba mirando las fotos que tenia arriba de mi chimenea, tenia fotos con mi madre, padre, con Bonnie y Elena y la foto de la graduacion que salian practicamente todos, Rebecca, Stefan, Damon, Elena, Tyler, mi madre y yo.  
-Los he visto.  
-Que dices?  
-Los he visto en mi vision principal.  
-Como que tu vision principal?  
-Cuando murio mi madre, que era mi unica familia, tuve una vision muy larga en la que pude ver a personas pero que no sabia lo que significaba, ya que parecia cuando adelantas una pelicula y ves todo muy rapido, en esa vision te vi a ti y a ellos- dijo señalando la foto grupal- y a otras personas que no se si estan vincualadas a ti o lo estaran en el futuro. Soy una bruja Caroline.  
-Pero como, eres muy pequeña para ejercerlo?  
-Mi madre proviene de un linaje de brujas que utiliza la magia de la naturaleza y de los astros y de toda persona que pueda brindar su energia voluntariamente. Ella murio hace 3 años y yo fui mandada al orfanato, fui maltratada desde el primer momento hasta hace 3 meses que inmobilice a uno de los de seguridad que queria manosearme y sali corriendo, el poder en una bruja se desarrolla cuando es su debido tiempo o como en mi caso por supervivencia.  
No sabia que decir, me quede sin palabras y solo pude decir:  
-Wow.  
-Puedo tomar esa ducha y baño que dijiste?  
-Si, linda ahora vamos.  
La tome en mis brazos y me prometi que haria lo que fuera para proteger a esta niña.  
Continuara...


	4. Pesadillas, compras yJusto tú

Capitulo 3

Pov Caroline

Luego de la ducha- baño de Ara, quedo exausta y se durmio enseguida en mi cama. Aproveche ese momento para llamar a mi madre comentarle lo que habia pasado.  
-Sheriff Forbes.  
-Hola mama  
-Caroline, como andas?  
-Bien, pero debo hablarte de algo  
-Que hiciste? Que sucedio?  
-Encontre a una niña que acaba de cumplir los 10 años, se escapo del orfanato hace tres meses porque intentaron abusar de ella y tiene cicatrices en varias partes del cuerpo aunque me dijo que nunca llegaron a abusar sexualmente de ella.  
-Caroline, en que te has metido? Donde la encontraste?  
-La encontre en el bosque colindante de un spa a las afueras de Richmond, es una bruja mama.  
-No entiendo, me dices que tiene 10 años y luego que es una bruja. Aca hay algo que no esta bien.  
-Se que es raro pero debes creerme.  
-Hija te creo, pero debemos hacer algo con respecto a esto.  
-Mañana voy a la barbacoa en casa de Elena y la llevare, haremos el papeleo que haga falta, pero Ara no debe volver a un orfanato, quiero que viva conmigo.  
-Ok, mañana hablaremos mejor sobre todo esto pero una niña Caroline es mas dificil que adoptar un gatito.  
-Mama hablamos mañana.  
Corte.  
Sabia perfectamente que iba ser complicado pero algo en mi decia que tenia que hacerlo, o mejor dicho queria hacerlo.  
De pronto empiezo a escuchar unos gritos desde mi pieza, voy corriendo hacia alli. Ara estaba teniendo una pesadilla, me acerrque a ella hasta que se desperto y me abrazo como sis su vida se fuera en ello.  
-Ya paso es solo una pesadilla.  
-Vi a una mujer y a dos hombres y ellos estaban matando a todos-dijo entre lagrimas e hipidos.  
-Es solo una pesadilla, calmate no pasara nada.  
-Pero parecia real, estaban dos que aparecen en esa foto de la graduacion.  
Esto si que no me lo esperaba.  
-A quienes viste?  
-A el chico que parece un lobo y a la chica de cabello castaño pero no parecia ella realmente.  
Tyler y Katherine? Esto ya no me esta gustando.  
-Bueno sera mejor, que nos durmamos de una vez por que mañana tenemos que salir a comprarte ropa e ir a una barbacoa.  
-No es que los vampiros no pueden acercarse al fuego?  
En que momento hablamos de vampiros?  
-Como sabes...?  
-Se que eres un vampiro y que los de la foto en mayoria lo son tambien. Y se que no me haran nada.  
Sabia perfectamente que ninguno de los presentes en la barbacoa le harian daño a Ara.  
-La barbacoa la hara el hermano menor de mi mejor amiga, que no es vampiro.  
-Ah-Dijo acomodandose entre mis brazos y cerro sus ojos somnolienta. Pocos minutos despues se quedo dormida y yo con ella.

Empezo a sonar el despertador. me despierto y me encuentro a Ara durmiendo sobre mi pecho y abrazandome por mi cintura. Me enternecio la imagen de ella abrazandome como si fuera su salvacion el sostenerme de esa manera. Apague el despertador y suavemente le empece a acariciar el cabello.  
-Despierta dormilona hermosa.  
Poco a poco empezo a abrir sus ojos y mirar todo a su alrededor como si fuera la primera vez, hasta que fijo su mirada en mi y sonrio.  
-Eres real, no fue un sueño.  
-Claro que no fue un sueño.  
-Que hora es?  
-Las 8.30, tenemos 15 minutos para desayunar, otros 15 para llegar al Sears mas cercano, comprarte ropa, comprar viveres y algo para el postre de la barbacoa, volver para aqui cambiarnos y tenemos una hora de viaje hasta Mystic Falls.  
-Ok, en marcha  
Luego de desayunar a las apuradas, salimos para el Sears. Le habia dado un short para que se pusiera debajo de la playera aunque le quedara como un vestido y unas zapatillas que ya no usaba.  
Llegamos la Sears y me emocione comprandole ropa de todo tipo: remeras, sweters, camperas, joggins, jeans, zapatos, zapatillas y botas. Tambien perfumes y accesorios de todo tipo.  
Compramos comida de todo tipo que no estaba acostumbrada a comer pero que era de facil preparacion.  
Salimos del sears y eran las 11am asi que nos fuimos directo para mi apartamento. Entre que llegamos, acomodamos todo y nos cambiamos se hicieron las 11.45am y en ese momento sono mi celular, atiendo:  
-Ya estas en camino?  
-Hola Stefan, como estas pasando el domingo?  
-Bien, donde estas porque precisamente tengo a Elena, Rebecca y Jeremy muy enfadados contigo.  
-Diles que ya estoy saliendo para alla y que llevo Brownies y Helado Almendrado para el postre.  
-Aca dicen que sera mejor que sea cierto y que debes una explicacion por tu tardanza.  
-Las dare cuando llegue. Y Stefan, tu ex y tu actual te tienen dominado, joder.  
-Yo tambien te quiero Caroline y acaban de escuchar cada palabra que has dicho.  
-Me alegro, hasta dentro de una hora.  
Corte.  
-Ara, va monos.  
Bajamos hacia el estacionamiento, Ara llevaba una remera bien alegre con un jean y unas bailarinas negras, una carterita de jean teñida de violeta en la que llevaba pañuelos descarta bles y su cepillos de dientes y una campera tambien del mismo material que el pantalón. En sus manos llevaba la torta brownie que evidentemente era muy pesada para sus manitos pero aun así se negó a dármela. Yo llevaba un jean con unos stilettos negros, una remera tres cuarto del mismo color con una cazadora color beige y cartera de cuero negro combinando. también llevaba el helado almendrado.  
Subimos a mi camioneta y partimos hacia Mystic Falls, en esa hora Ara se durmió una pequeña siesta, que se termino cuando estacione en la casa de los Gilbert.  
Apareció Stefan para abrirnos pero se quedo duro como una estatua cuando vio a Ara, detrás de el venia Rebecca:  
-Ok, te salvaste de que te rompiera el cuello, porque trajiste los brownies. Stefan que haces ahí parado-En ese momento Stefan le dio paso a su novia-Rebecca giro su cabeza y vio a Ara.  
-Toma aquí trajimos la torta brownie que a ti te gusta- Dijo Ara entregándole la tarta a Rebecca.-Rebecca estaba en estado de shock y al borde de las lagrimas  
y se puso a la misma altura que Ara y le pregunto:  
-Como te llamas?  
-Ara, y tu?  
-Rebecca Michaelson  
-Hola Rebecca Michaelson.  
-Hola Ara.  
En eso aparecen Elena y Damon y se quedan prácticamente en el mismo estado que Stefan, pero Elena intercalaba miradas entre Ara y yo.  
En eso siento una mirada clavada en mi nuca como de si un puñal se tratase y escucho esa voz que puede helarte la sangre o hacerte entrar en combustión:  
-Que es todo esto Caroline?  
Me gire muy despacio y me encontré con la persona con la cual no tenia ninguna intencion de hablar sobre Ara, Klaus.  
Continuara...


	5. Vampiros, híbrido, brujita y almendras

Capitulo 4

Pov Caroline  
Lo que me faltaba que apareciera el susodicho, yo era completamente feliz sin cruzarmelo, y justo ahora que estoy en un momento que puede decirse "complicado" aparece, pero no para hacerse el "Supervampire" sino para cuestionarme como si fuera mi padre o peor aun mi pareja.  
-Hola Klaus.  
-Cada vez mas hermosa Caroline. Tanto tiempo sin verte y con sorpresas.-Dijo mirando a Ara.  
-Si tanto tiempo en el que no pense ni un segundo en ti.-MENTIRA.  
-Creo que lo mejor va ser que entremos y hablemos tranquilamente como per...seres mitologicos civilizados.-dijo Elena interrumpiendo nuestra guerra de miradas.  
Entramos a la casa de Elena y nos sentamos en los sillones del living conmigo se sentaron Stefan y Rebecca, Ara estaba sobre mi regazo. Elena se sento en el apoyabrazos del sillon de un solo cuerpo en el que se sento Damon y Klaus se sento en el sillon de dos cuerpos de enfrente al nuestro.  
En eso aparece Jeremy:  
-Por que tanto alboroto, llego el helado?-Dijo hasta que nos vio a todos sentados en reunion. La ultima vez que habia pasado esto fue cuando lo de "la cura" habia salido mal eh hicimos una tregua de paz.  
-Jeremy sientate que tenemos que hablar.-Dijo Elena invitandolo a sentarse en el lugar que quedaba vacante al lado de Klaus.  
-Ya veo.-Dijo cautelosamente mirando a Ara.  
-Miren que no muerdo como ustedes.- Dijo Ara tratando de sacarle hierro al asunto y por supuesto lo logro.  
-Simpatica la niña.-Dijo Damon, hablando por primera vez desde que llegamos.  
-Me llamo Ara Thompson.-De pronto interrumpio el silencio con su voz dulce y pacifica.-Cumpli 10 años el 10 de octubre, vivia en un orfanato a las afueras Charlottesville desde que mi madre murio en un accidente de transito hace tres años, desde que entre al orfanato me maltrataron tanto los niños como los adultos, para todos los niños era igual. Hace tres meses un guarda de seguridad que siempre se me quedaba mirando intento tocarme, pero lo frene inmovilizandolo con magia, mi madre me dijo que utilizara la magia en defensa de otros y mia, pero no deliberadamente. esa fue la primera vez que la utilice. Sali corriendo por el bosque, no se como sobrevivi este tiempo pero lo hice.

Cuando murio mi madre tuve una vision sobre ustedes en camara rapida por asi decirlo, tambien habia otras personas que solo las identificaria si las viera. Luego de entrar al orfanato deje de tener visiones, cuando escape de el tuve la vision de que Caroline me salvaria y se cumplio y estoy aqui.  
-Creo que has dejado mudos a 5 vampiros y a un hibrido, eso si que es dificil.-Dijo Jeremy tratando de no reirse por el estado de shock de los seres sobre naturales de la sala.  
La primera de salir de su estupor fue Rebecca:  
-Creo nos has ahorrado las preguntas Ara, porque mejor no vamos a disfrutar de la barbacoa?  
-Si es lo mejor- Dije mirando de reojo a Klaus que estaba muy pensativo. Eso no es nada bueno.  
-Pondre dos platos mas-Dijo Elena levantandose y mirando a Klaus y Ara. Luego de eso se levantaron Damon, Jeremy y Rebecca y se dirigieron hacia la cocina y el patio trasero.  
-Vere en que puedo ayudar-Dijo Stefan levantandose cuidadosamente, como si temiera que explotara una bomba si lo hacia rapidamente  
-Puedo ir contigo y ayudar tambien?-dijo Ara algo nerviosa por la posible respuesta de Stefan.  
-Claro, ven-Ara me miro como pidiendome permiso con la mirada y asenti con mi cabeza. Stefan le habia tendido la mano para que se levantara de mi regazo, Ara la tomo y ella y Stefan se fueron juntos de la mano hacia la cocina.  
En ese momento me di cuenta que me habia quedado con Klaus a solas y eso no podia pasar.  
-Voy a buscar el helado que debe estar derritiendose en el auto.-Por no decir "como mis piernas cuando estoy frente a ti".  
Sali hacia mi camioneta y agarre los dos paquetes de helado que estaban en asiento del copiloto. Por supuesto que eso me di cuenta luego de abrir la puerta del piloto, me meti y estire, tome los paquetes pero en eso me doy cuenta que se me habia levantado la remera y alguien estaba tocando la piel que tenia al descubierto. Con mi velocidad vampirica sali del auto y me di vuelta para ver quien era el que me habia tocado pero en el medio de todo eso me habia golpeado la cabeza contra el borde de la puerta:-Ayyyyy  
-Estas bien?-Dijo Klaus que esta justo enfrente mio, muy enfrente practicamente nuestras narices se rosaban.  
-Si, salvo que alguien me toco cuando estaba desprevenida, ademas de que tenia una vision panoramica de mi trasero eh hizo que me golpeara la cabeza.  
-Lo lamento por el golpe, pero por el resto no- dijo mirandome picaramente con una sonrisa en los labios.  
-Dejame pasar.  
-Adelante.  
Me abrio paso y empece a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa, hasta que me di cuenta de lo que queria hacer:-Ya has tenido suficiente vision de mi trasero por lo que resta del año asi que pasa.  
Klaus paso y empezo a caminar delante mio, debo decir que el tenia un muy buen trasero pero nunca lo admitiria.  
-De que gusto es el helado.  
-Solo espero que te atragantes con las almendras.  
Continuara...


	6. La barbacoa, hermanos y Jack

Capitulo 5  
Caroline Pov

Era la primera barbacoa en años, a Jeremy le ah salido exquisita o como dijo Elena "te has ganado el derecho de sentarte en la mesa".  
Charlamos de diversas cosas y Ara cada vez se iba ganando mas los corazones de los presentes aunque Rebecca ya se lo habia dado desde el primer momento igual que yo.  
Cuando llego el momento del cafe luego del postre. Ara se quedo dormida en brazos de Rebecca. Klaus miraba a su hermana con orgullo y amor por la imagen que estaba dando con Ara en brazos.  
-Rebecca ven.-Dijo Elena con un susurro indicandole que entrara con ella a la casa.  
-Que pasa?-dijo saliendo de su embelesamiento.  
-Acuestala en algunos de los sillones del living.-Dijo Elena  
-Ah, ok vamos.  
Entraron a la casa, luego de unos minutos aparecio Elena solamente.  
-Y mi hermana?- dijo Klaus  
-Esta abrigando a Ara para que no tenga frio.-Dijo Elena como si le hubiesen pregunatado sobre el clima.  
-No hace tanto frio, va a espantar a la niña.-Dijo haciendo un amague a levantarse que fue interrumpido por la entrada de Rebecca.  
-No voy a espantar a Ara, Nick.-Dijo con cierto enfado.  
Desde ese momento comenzaron las discusiones, Klaus-Rebecca y Elena-Damon. Quedamos mirando como discutian Stefan, Jeremy y yo.  
-Somos los bastiones de cordura que han quedado- dijo Jeremy poniendo los pies arriba de la mesa en una actitud relajada.  
-Por ahora.-Dije mirando la escena que estaban montando los 4.  
-Solo hasta que Caroline se pele con Klaus, Rebecca con Elena y yo con Damon.-Dijo Stefan mirando agobiado la escena.  
-Y quedo yo como el unico bastion de cordura.-dijo Jeremy con una sonrisa arrogante.-Pero Stefan te falto la parte en la que tu te sales de tu pelea con Damon para separar a Elena y Rebecca.  
-Touché-Dije tratando de disimular la carcajada ante el ultimo comentario de Jeremy y la cara "tenias que decir precisamente eso" de Stefan.  
Todo esto termino en Damon y los originales llendose dando un portazo. Pero lo que remato el hecho fue el grito de despedida de Elena hacia Damon:  
-Ve a refugiarte en los brazos de tu amante Jack.  
Eso hizo que Jeremy y yo estallaramos en carcajadas, y Stefan se la quedo viendo con una mezcla de "al fin alguien lo pone en su lugar-Yo estuve en pareja con ella?-tengo unas ganas tremenda de reirme pero no lo voy a hacer".  
Los hermanos originales se fueron mas civilizadamente por asi decirlo con el grito autoriatario de Klaus: "Deja de hacer esto, estas armando una escena vamonos a casa, ahora".  
En Rebecca tuvo el efecto obvio de sumision, pero aunque aparentara una cara de pocker en ese momento en mi tuvo el efecto "deseado" aunque me arranco el corazon a mi misma antes de decirlo.  
Despues de que Elena respirara hondo y se sentara trando de volver a tomar su cafe dijo:  
-Perdon por mi escena con Damon.  
-Quedate tranquila hermana fue el partido mas divertido de tenis doble que eh visto en mi vida.-Dijo Jeremy riendo tanto que me contagio a mi.  
-Solamente espero que no te haya escuchado la platea femenina de 15 años para arriba decir que Damon tiene un amante que se llama Jack, porque despues de hacerte el juicio por prejuicios e injurias te va hacer pagar en especias el que no haya conseguido ningun polvo de una noche.-Dije conteniendo la risa lo mas que pude, aunque lo que decia era verdad.  
Era un secreto a voces que Damon cada vez que se peleaba con Elena se revolcaba con la primera que se le cruzara y Elena conciente e inconcientemente lo sabia pero aun lo seguia perdonando.  
Luego de eso nos quedamos charlando tranquilamente los 4, hasta que Stefan recibio un mensaje de Rebeccay se fue con ella. Despues de eso Jeremy se fue a su cuarto a estudiar ya que estaba en ultimo año.  
Nos quedamos Elena y yo, ordenando y limpiando en silencio, cuando terminamos nos sentamos a tomar un cafe tranquilamente como en los viejos tiempos aunque faltaba Bonnie.  
-Estudiaste para el examen?  
-Si y arreglaron mi notebook, aunque voy a repasar un poco esta noche.  
-Como te encuentras luego de lo de hoy?  
-Como una estupida, pero es lo que me busque.  
-Tu en todo caso buscaste llevar adelante una relacion y las cosas salieron como salieron. Nadie dijo que fuera facil.  
-Nadie dijo que fuera facil tener una relacion con Damon Salvatore, no?  
-No estoy hablando de si es por Damon o por ti, las cosas no se dieron.  
-Tendria que hablar con el seriamente sobre lo que nos esta pasando.  
-Sin testigos y comentaristas.  
-Ajam, pero mejor hablemos de ti y Klaus. Los vi en el coche.  
-Klaus y yo? y como viste lo del coche si estabas afuera poniendo los platos?  
-Regrese un momento para preguntarle a Klaus si queria una copa de vino pero vi que no estaban asi que me acerque a la puerta y vi la escenita.  
-Entre Klaus y yo, no paso, no pasa y no pasara absolutamente nada.  
-Es evidente que no es buen momento para hablar de hombres ni de vidas amorosas asi que...Que haras con Ara?  
-La voy a adoptar legalmente, hare lo que sea necesario para hable con mi madre y ella me va ayudar con el papeleo.  
-Caroline te agarro un ataque de maternidad?  
-No, no. Solo soy 9 años mayor que Ara, nunca me vería como su madre. En todo caso me agarraron ganas de ser hermana mayor.  
-Y seras muy buena. Las dos lo serán como hermanas.  
Luego de un rato mi madre me mando un mensaje que queria vernos y conocer a Ara y que tenia información. Le respondí que viniera a casa de Elena y que hablaríamos me respondió que en media hora estaría aquí así que solo era cuestion de esperar.  
Continuara...


	7. La navidad esta llegando

Capitulo 6  
Pov Caroline.

Papeles, papeles y mas papeles tuve que llenar para que Ara se quedara conmigo, casi dos semanas de ir y venir a distintos medicos. Gracias eso Ara tendria que usar aparatos correctores para dormir y tomar un monton de vitaminas y hacer una dieta especial ya que estaba baja en peso para su edad y estatura.  
Yo habia agotado mis dos semanas de licencia en el trabajo pero debia volver tambien a la universidad a rendir los examenes trimestrales, asi que Ara se quedo en Mystic Falls a cargo de mi madre con ayuda de Elena y Rebecca para cuidarla.  
Mientras yo estaba estudiando-rindiendo examenes y trabajando, mi madre hablo con servicios sociales por el tema de la educacion de Ara, y el acuerdo fue que esta ultima estudiaria el mismo programa que los niños de su edad pero desde casa y rendiria los examenes anuales en la primaria de Mystic Falls, sino los pasaba con por lo menos el 78/100 repetiria el año en cualquier primaria, si su minimo era 85/100 estudiaria el siguiente año desde casa pero si su minimo era 90/100 Ara podria entrar en cualquier primaria sin repetir el curso. Por eso servicio sociales habia dado un libro para cada materia sobre los temas que tendri que saber si o si. De hecho los tutores ya se habian auto designado, Damon matematicas, Stefan biologia, Rebecca educacion fisica-deportes, Elena Literatura, Klaus historia y yo geografia. Aunque las clases empezarian en enero Ara ya habia leido y entregado a sus tutores los libros correspondientes.  
Volvi para accion de gracias y lo pasamos nosotras tres solas, pero ya habiamos hechos planes para navidad de pasarla todos juntos. Mi madre me conto que en esta semanas que no estuve Ara se habia dedicado a hacer los regalos de navidad para todos.  
Despues de accion de gracias, volvi a Richmond para trabajar y hacer la carrera para comprar los regalos de navidad.  
Las mujeres nos habiamos decidido a ir todas con vestidos rojos, esa noche asi que yo estaba buscando el mio, el de mi madre y el de Ara.  
i00. . vestido para mi madre.  
images?q=tbn:ANd9GcT6G-UnLL1dLAw5hLzXnoJBCHXgrNqHcp wPxMDdXVYRu4lRiLc0vestido para mi.  
vestido-de-nena-con-lunares-rojos_MLA-O-3076591852_ vestido para Ara.  
y asi llego navidad.  
Continuara...


	8. Cena de navidad

Capitulo 7  
Pov Caroline.

Es 23 de diciembre a las 4am y hace mucho frio de lo que suele ser Mystic Falls, hasta yo lo sentia siendo un vampiro no me quiero imaginar a Ara como lo debe estar sufriendo asi que decidi ir ver como estaba y abrigarla un poco mas por las dudas pero antes tenia que tomar valor para salir de la cama. En eso escucho unos pasitos que se dirigen hacia mi habitacion, Ara.  
-Caroline, tengo frio, puedo dormir contigo?  
-Ven linda subo la calefaccion y dormimos.  
La pobre estaba con su pijama de invierno y sus pantuflas de gatitos, con la bata de salto de cama de invierno y la manta termica con flores y mariposas que le habia regalado Stefan a su alrededor y aun asi estaba temblando de frio.  
Me levante, subi la calefaccion y agarre otras mantas mas y meti en mi cama a Ara abrigandola mas y haciendo que entrara en calor. Me meti devuelta en la cama y dormimos ya calentitas.  
Mi telefono sonaba y sonaba hasta que me decidi a atenderlo.  
-Es que acaso no tienes frio, que me estas llamando desesperadamente?-Dije molesta esperando respuesta desde el otro lado de la linea.  
-Hola Caroline, perdona que te moleste, pero necesito tu opinion.  
-Que sucede Stefan? que es tan urgente?  
-El regalo de Rebecca. No se que regalarle y faltan dos dias para navidad.  
-Joyas, ropa cara...  
-Ya lo hice, necesito otra cosa.  
-No lo se Stefan, que me lleve bien con Rebecca no quiere decir que sea su amiga.  
-Solo necesito tu opinion de mujer, a ti que te gustaria que te regalen si estuvieses en la misma situacion que mi novia.  
-Regalale algo que no se espere, que le de alegria y que tu lo compartas con ella.  
-Creo que ya tengo una idea, gracias amiga.  
-De nada, pero ni se te ocurra llamarme para San Valentin.  
-Lo tendre en cuenta.-Dijo el muy tonto.  
-Ah casi me olvidaba, tengan bien caliente la casa por favor para mañana.  
-Quedate tranquila, Damon ah vuelto a su faceta de leñador con el frio que hace el tambien lo siente.  
-Entendido, nos vemos mañana a la noche.  
-Nos vemos.  
Corte.  
En eso miro el reloj despertador eran las 9am, asi que llame a Elena para ver como estaba.  
-Hola Car, como estan de helados tus pies?  
-No lo estan porque Ara esta durmiendo conmigo.  
-Yo tambien estoy compartiendo cama con mi hermano pequeño pero este esta empeñado a robarme todas las mantas,ademas de que se metio sin mi consentimiento.  
-Pero que tiene 5 años? Ara vino practicamente temblando a las 4 de la mañana y me pidio permiso.  
-Lo que pasa es que Ara es una futura mujer, no como esto que tengo a mi lado que ni siquiera es un proyecto de hombre.  
-Te escuche, Elena si dices eso de mi, no me quiero imaginar lo que dices del Salvatore1.-Dijo Jeremy interrumpiendo nuestra conversacion.  
-Callate y sigue durmiendo esto es una conversacion privada y si te molesta vete a tu cama dejandome mis mantas.-dijo Elena protestando contra su hermano.  
-Terminaste tu sermon hermana mayor?  
-Caroline espera a que Ara sea adolescente y vamos a ver que te dice.  
-Ara va ser la primera bruja que el vaticano va a tener que santificar, no te equivoques Gilbert.  
-Esta bien. Esperemos que asi sea.  
-Cambiando de tema, como esta el tema titulado "Salvatore1"?  
-Eh hablado con el y le eh dado una ultima chance. Si llega ver una discucion lo resolveremos nosotros y si no podemos hacerlo todo habra acabado porque es como seguir hiriendonos mutuamente.  
-Me parece que si lo han hablado concientemente y han llegado a ese acuerdo, esta todo bien.  
-Ahora esta todo bien, hasta me ha invitado a pasar año nuevo con el en Los Angeles.  
-Wow, se lo esta ganando a pulso la oportunidad.  
-Ni que lo digas.  
Seguimos hablando un poco mas hasta que Jeremy cabreo del todo a Elena y cortamos para que Elena corriera tranquilamente por su casa a su hermano menor.  
En eso ya eran las 10am y Ara se desperto, pero decidimos seguir quedandonos en la cama mirando los especiales de navidad en la tele. Mi madre llego a eso de las 11:  
-Se puede saber que hacen todavia en la cama?  
-Hace mucho frio, mamaliz.-dijo Ara escondiendose dentro de las mantas para abrigarse mas.  
-Agradezcan que ya hice un pedido para el almuerzo y cena de hoy pero mañana van a tener que cocinar mis niñas.  
Ibamos a festejar navidad todos juntos como una gran familia. Los Salvatore ponian su gran casa y comidas y bebidas para la entrada. Los Gilbert les tocaba el plato fuerte y los vinos de la cena. Los Michaelson se habian ofrecido a traer distintas comidas tipicas de navidad de distintas partes del mundo, asi sea una bebida, una golosina o un plato fuerte. Y a nosotras nos toco hacer los postres preferidos de cada uno de los participantes de la cena. Asi que mañana mi cocina se transformaria en una autentica dulceria.  
Pasamos todo el dia disfrutando se los especiales de navidad y de la comida que mi madre habia encargado.  
24 de diciembre llego levantandome a las 7 de la mañana y pasando a buscar el brownie, el lemon pie, el cheesecake, el tiramissu, orange pie, tarta de arandonos, tarta de frutas tropicales, golosinas y licores dulces de todo tipo.  
Llegue a mi casa y me puse hacer las dos tortas que faltaba, latarta de manzanas y una torta golosa que habia visto en internet para hacersela a Ara para hoy.  
la tarde se me paso volando entre cosas y cosa.  
-Caroline podemos ir al hospital a ver a Meredith, asi le llevamos mi regalo para navidad?  
-Si podemos pero primero vamos a armar el bolsos con nuestras cosas y los regalos para llevar.  
Preparamos todo, y nos llevamos la ropa para cambiarnos directamente en la casa de los Salvatore. Tambien mi baul se transformo en una pasteleria con licoreria ambulante.  
Llegamos al hospital y vimos a Meredith, ella aprovecho para controlar el peso de Ara, esta habia aumentado 3 kilos desde el ultimo pesaje asi que ibamos por buen camino con su recuperacion.  
Lllegamos a la casa de los Salvatore y Damon estaba recibiendonos en la puerta para ayudarnos con las cosas.  
Ya teniamos nuestra habitacion asignada asi que bañe a Ara y la arregle y luego la mande a que este con los Salvatore mientras me preparaba.  
Cuando estuve lista baje y me encontre con que ya estaban Elena y Jeremy trayendo la comida.  
Asi llegaron mi madre y los originales. pasamos una cena muy divertida y amena.  
Ara se durmio poco antes de que marcaran las doce asi que la cambie y la acoste en la habitacion.  
Las doce marcaron lass felicitaciones empezaron. Tambien los besos bajo el muerdago. Pero yo me escape hacia la cocina a preparar las copas con champagne, servi las copas hasta que algo me asusto:  
-Feliz navidad Caroline!-Dijo Klaus desde el marco de la puerta.  
Eso hizo que se me callera de las manos la carisima botella de champagne.  
-Demonios. Damon me va a matar.  
-No esperaba ese tipo de respuesta, solo esperaba que me dijeras, Feliz navidad!  
-Feliz navidad, Klaus. No esperes que te de un beso bajo el muerdago porque aqui no hay y no te lo dare aun que los lleves en el bolsillo.  
-No esperaba menos de ti. Te ayudo con esto.-Dijo mirando la botella rota con todo el liquido esparcido.  
-Bueno...-Dije sorprendida, nos agachamos al mismo tiempo y chocamos nuestras cabezas-Es la segunda vez que haces que me golpee la cabeza.-dije riendo.  
-Lo lamento. -levantamos los vidrios y secamos el champagne, luego me ayudo a servir el champagne y os llevamos a la sala.  
Brindamos y charlamos un poco luego nos fuimos a dormir a nuestras habitaciones.  
-Levantate Caroline, es navidad y esta nevando!-Gritaba Ara saltando arriba de mi cama.  
Continuara...


	9. Año nuevo, vida nueva

Capitulo 8  
Caroline pov

Hacia mucho tiempo que no nevaba para una navidad en Mystic Falls, asi que todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos. Pero desde que Ara llego todo son sorpresas.  
Bajamos todos en pijamas y nos fuimos a la sala donde se encontraba el arbol. Nos sentamos en el piso y empezamos a abrir nuestros regalos y tambien pasandonos los paquetes. Todos teniamos una sonrisa en la cara y no habia ningun tipo de problema entre nosotros.  
Ara recibio una tonelada y media de regalos de todos los presentes, yo recibi una cifra mas normal y no me molestaba en absoluto y eso me hacia pensar que eso antes me hubiese hecho hervir la sangre.  
Elena y Jeremy me regalaron dos libros, "Mil lugares que ver antes de morir" y "La vuelta al mundo en 80 dias". Los Salvatore me regalaron un vestido de Dolce & Gabbana junto con un perfume de la misma marca. Mi madre y Ara me regalaron una caja que habia hecho esta ultima y con un porta retratos en su interior que contenia una foto mia y de Ara que nos habiamos sacado hace poco. Por ultimo los Michaelson me regalaron un collar guardapelo con una foto de mi madre y Ara en su interior y del otro lado una brujula. Esto me llamo realmente la atencion pero lo agradeci por lo que representaba para mi. En un momento Klaus y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas, el habia abierto el regalo de mi parte y se habia quedado sorprendido, mi regalo era muy sencillo, pero cuando lo vi pense que seria perfecto para el, un rompecabezas de mil piezas de La Maja vestida de Goya. Trate de darle un sentido humoristico al regalo por la cantidad de piezas coinciden con la edad que dice tener y la pintura porque a el le gusta pintar. Pero me di cuenta que el regalo lo hice porque cuando lo vi pense en el y en lo que le gustaba.  
Despues de eso me entere que le habia comprado Stefan a Rebecca, un viaje a Chicago para recordar viejos tiempos y pasar año nuevo alli. Eso solo significaba que mis dos mejores amigos, tanto hombre como mujer se iban con sus respectivas parejas a festejar Año nuevo a distintas puntas del pais y me dejaban sola con pocas opciones de adonde ir.  
Luego de desayunar nos vestimos y fuimos a jugar con la nieve. La pasamos en grande todo el dia. Las tres nos fuimos a eso de la seis de la tarde y comimos lo que habia quedado del mediodia que me lo habia dado Elena.

***  
-Caroline me parece que lo mejor es que busques con quien pasar año nuevo porque yo estare de guardia el 31 y 1.  
-Tu tambien me dejas sola? No te puedes tomar aunque sea alguno de los dos dias?  
-Hija lo lamento pero al tomarme del 23 a la tarde a 25 cubri todos mis dias libres en vacaciones, si o si tengo que pasarla en la comisaria.  
-Bueno vere que hago...-dije algo molesta por la situacion.  
Es 29 de diciembre. Stefan, Rebecca, Elena y Damon ya se habian marchado y no volverian hasta e de enero. Jeremy asistiria a la fiesta de año nuevo del instituto el 31 a la noche pero me prometio que vendria a pasar el 1 de enero con nosotras, Meredith se marcharia a casa de su hermana menor a ver a su sobrina de la misma edad que Ara que no la habia podido ver en navidad. Matt estaria trabajando en la fiesta de fin de año en el Grill, asi que solo me quedaba una opcion...Klaus.  
Ara me habia pedido que lo llamara para que pase año nuevo con nosotras pero lo descarte de inmediato ya que crei que tendria otras opciones ademas de que el susodicho se habia ido de viaje y no sabia cuando regresaria o si tendria otros planes para esta fecha.  
Pero no lo sabria realmente si no lo llamaba, total el no ya lo tengo.  
Llame a su casa y nadie contestaba. Eso era normal ya que los originales era mas probable encontrarlos de mañana que de noche, pero de todos modos deje un mensaje en el contestador automatico.  
Llame a su celular y sucedio lo mismo que con el de su casa. En el dia hice en total tres llamados y empece a planificar un año nuevo solamente para Ara y para mi...  
Al dia siguiente ya tenia una idea de lo que haria el 31 con Ara, nos vestiriamos con los vestidos que habiamos recibido para navidad, veriamos la pelicula "Noche de año nuevo", cenariamos la comida que encargue del grill y despues hariamos nuestra propia fiesta escuchando y bailando musica de distintas epocas hasta que marcara las 12, brindariamos y despues de eso, acostaria a Ara y me quedaria sola tomando una botella de champagne hasta que Jeremy me confirmara que llego a su casa sano y salvo y en ese momento me iria a dormir. Ara me volvio a preguntar por Klaus asi que en ese dia volvi a intentar una vez mas a su casa y a su celular pero volvio a pasar lo mismo.  
El 31 llego y podia ver en Ara la mirada de disolucion por Klaus y la verdad que eso me hizo sentir rabia, maldito vampiro original no podia decir a caso estoy en mi palacio en Inglaterra, en mi villa en Florencia o en mi hotel en el caribe que no voy a poder ir, pero el muy maldito no dio ningun tipo de aviso y mi hermanita estaba de lo mas desilucionada en su primer año nuevo fuera del orfanto.  
El dia paso volando y nos preparamos para la noche, a las 6 de la tarde nos sentamos a ver la pelicula, poco despues de que termino trajeron la comida del grill, pero Ara todavia no queria comer asi que deje la comida en el microondas y luego fui a mi habitacion y saque todo el cotillon que habia comprado para levantarle el animo. Cuando vio las cosas d inmediato se pudo a decorar la casa y se puso una de la vinchas que decian feliz año nuevo. Un rato despues el timbre sono y Ara fue corriendo a abrir. Y lo que escuche parecia un milagro como los de la pelicula. Klaus estaba con un smoking que me dejaba sin aliento totalmente impecable y tenia en brazos a una Ara totalmente sonriente.  
-Se van a quedar ahi o van a entrar a cenar?-dije mirandolos a los dos como charlaban animadamente sin percatarse de mi presencia.  
En eso Klaus levanto la vista y se fijo en como iba vestida y parecia que estaba asombrado, eso subio mi ego pero aun asi hice como si nada.  
-Traje comida y champagne porque no sabia...-dijo Klaus titubeante .  
-Esta bien.-dije mirandolo a los ojos agradeciendole por venir.  
Pasamos a la sala y pusimos la mesa ente los tres y nos sentamos a comer. Comimos con alegria y en paz. Luego de eso seguimos adelante con nuestra prpia fiesta musical con cotillon bailando y jugando los tres como si el original y yo tuviesemos la misma edad que Ara. Esta ultima a las 10 de la noche cayo rendida en el sofa, en ese momento Klaus y yo nos´pusimos a charlar.  
-Disculpa que no eh contestado tus mensajes pero surgio un inconveniente en poco después de navidad en Sacramento y tuve que ir a calmar las cosas.  
-Que sucedió?  
-Hay una transformación masiva de vampiros o mejor dicho hay una desaparición masiva de personas que luego se transforman en vampiros.  
-Y como es eso posible…?  
- Hay alguien que esta formando un ejercito. La mayoría de las muertes son justificadas por accidentes automovilísticos o suicidios solo un 25% son desapariciones.  
-O sea que los transforman con el tiempo suficiente para que se despierten en el cementerio luego de su funeral y quien sea que los transformo los saca del cementerio y les enseña a ser un vampiro.  
-Exacto, el tema es ¿quien? Cual de todos mis enemigos?  
-Cuantos de tus enemigos están vivos hoy en dia?  
-Muy pocos a decir verdad… ya que los eh matado con el tiempo.  
-Ok, pero cuales se arriesgaría o de alguna manera tiene el poder para lograrlo?  
-Solamente dos personas tienen el poder necesario o se arriesgarían a hacerlo y son mi hermano Elijah y Katherina.  
-Ok, le pongo un 75% de que Katherine esta metida en esto… pero tu hermano? Acaso no confiabas en el en estos últimos tiempos?  
-He perdido la confianza en las idas y venidas de mi hermano porque cada vez que se va es porque su plan salio mal y huye para armar otro y cada vez que vuelve es para ejecutar el plan que armo luego de desaparecer y asi sucesivamente durante mil años.  
-Entonces puede ser que tenga que ver en todo esto del ejercito.  
-Ajam  
-Pero por que Sacramento?  
-Sacramento solo es su trinchera por asi decirlo, pero en realidad vienen de la frontera de EEUU con Mexico.  
-Alguna otra opción por la cual un vampiro quiera armar un ejercito que no sea contra ti?  
-Los vampiros son seres individualistas, suelen andar en grupos muy reducidos, su máximo siempre ah sido 4,mi familia precisamente siempre a sido mayor en numero, hasta hace un año atrás vine aquí y el máximo de vampiros que llegamos a ser fue 8 y hoy en dia somos 6. Si alguien esta armando un ejercito es porque se esta enfrentando a algo muy poderoso o mejor dicho a un grupo muy poderoso.  
-Entonces sino vienen por ti vienen por todos nosotros, no?  
-Ajam vienen por nosotros.  
-Demonios…

En ese momento se empezó a escuchar el conteo en la tv para las doce con una imagen en directo del Madison Square. 10-9-8-7  
-Vamos a ver los fuegos artificiales-Dijo Klaus tomando mi mano y llendo para el porche de la casa.  
Todavia podíamos escuchar el conteo 5-4-3-2-1-Feliz año nuevo!  
-Feliz año nuevo, Caroline.  
Estaba a punto de contestarle a Klaus pero no pude porque sus labios ya estaban sobre los mios…y me deje llevar por ese beso.  
No se cuanto tiempo estuvimos besándonos pero si se que cuando los fuegos artificiales empezaron a ser menos escuchamos unos pasos que se dirigían hacia aquí y nos alejamos lo suficiente para que Ara no nos viera besándonos.  
Luego de unos segundos apareció una Ara somnolienta y refregándose los ojos, la completa imagen de la ternura.  
-Ya es año nuevo?-Pregunto luego de un bostezo .  
En ese momento Klaus y yo nos miramos y nos acercamos a Ara, Klaus la tomo en brazos y yo le acomode un poco el peinado que se le había deshacido por la siesta y le dijimos los dos a la vez-Feliz año nuevo, Ara! -Y la besamos cada uno en una mejilla.  
Nos quedamos viendo los últimos fuegos artificiales.  
Luego de eso entramos y me puse hacer chocolate caliente para los tres y sacamos una de la tortas que había traido Klaus.  
Cuando estaba sirviendo el chocolate sono el timbre.  
-Estan esperando a alguien?-Pregunto Klaus con cautela.  
-No hasta el medio dia. Voy a ver quien es…  
Fui hasta la puerta y abri.  
-Hola Caroline feliz año nuevo!  
En ese momento suspire de alivio.  
-Hey Jeremy que haces aquí?  
-La fiesta en el instituto termino y como Ara y tu iban a estar sola Elena me dijo que seria bueno que venga con ustedes.  
-Pasa…  
Klaus le estaba contando a Ara como se festejaba el año nuevo en otras parte del mundo y Jeremy se unio a nosotros pasamos una trasnoche entre risas y anécdotas hasta que Ara y Jeremy empezaron a bostezar y Klaus y yo estábamos bastante cansados.  
-Bueno será mejor que acomode las cosas porque todos estamos muy cansados.  
-Ok voy preparando el sillón cama para Jeremy y Klaus, Caroline?-Pregunto Ara que no se podía mantener en pie prácticamente.  
-Tu señorita te iras a tu habitación y te pondrás un pijama y dormiremos las dos en mi pieza y le dejaremos a Jeremy tu cama y Klaus el sillón.  
-Ok.  
-Caroline ve a ayudarla, yo sigo con la mesa.-Dijo Jeremy.  
Fuimos a la pieza de Ara, la ayude a cambiarse y la acosté en mi cama se durmió al instante.  
Fui hacia la cocina y me encontré conque Klaus y Jeremy habían lavado todos los platos y guardado la comida. Klaus estaba sentado en una silla desecho paracticamente y Jeremy estaba durmiendo con su cabeza apoyada en la mesa.  
-Jer, ya puedes ir a acostarte a la cama de Ara.-Dije moviéndolo suavemente.  
-Ah, bueno gracias.-Dijo encaminándose a trompiscones a la habitación de Ara.  
Luego de eso me sente al lado de Klaus.  
-Quieres dormir con el sillón simple o hecho cama?-Pregunte tranquilamente.  
-No, me voy a mi casa ya tienes suficiente con un huésped.  
-No estas en condiciones de ni siquiera caminar Klaus.  
-Fueron días difíciles.  
-Me imagino…  
-Me voy ya deben ser como las 4 de la mañana.  
-Es verdad.-Tome muy despacio las llaves de su auto que se encontraban en su saco-Pero te quedas, tienes las mantas al fondo del closet que esta junto a la puerta y te aviso que están todas las puertas cerradas con llave y yo las tengo asique no intentes salir. Ademas de que tengo las llaves de tu deportivo, dije mostrándosela y guardándomelas en el escote del vestido y alejándome-Descansa…  
-Esta bien-dijo llendose al closet y sacando una manta y luego dirigiéndose al sillón para acostarse-Pero quiero mi beso de las buenas noches…  
-Ya es mañana-dije, pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenia frente a mi y me beso de una forma totalmente ilegal. Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, Klaus me dijo:  
-Quieres mantener lo nuestro en secreto, no?  
-Si, no quiero que nadie opine sobre lo que hagamos o no.  
-Esta bien lo diremos cuando estes preparada.  
-Gracias.  
Me volvió a besar y se dirigio al sillón y se acomodo.-Buenas noches.  
-Buenas noches…  
Continuara…


	10. San Valentinconvenceme

Capitulo 9.  
Caroline pov.

Estoy terriblemente asustada, nunca crei que me sentiria asi siendo un vampiro. Tenia miedo miedo que algo malo le pasara a Klaus.  
Luego de año nuevo solo nos habiamos visto pocas veces y siempre con alguien presente asi que no podiamos hablar de lo nuestro.  
Todos los dias me levantaba para ir a mi trabajo y prendia el televisor y siempre en el canal de las noticias. Mala idea en verdad ya que solo podia comprobar lo que Klaus habia dicho, podia apostar que solamente tres de los diez casos de accidente de transitos que veia por vez eran reales, o sea sin vampiros de por medio, que solo un caso de suicidio era real de los doce que mostraban y podia asegurar que los incendios en discotecas desde LA a Sacramento eran tapaderas de un grupo de destripadores inexpertos o mejor dicho sin otro interes que matar.  
Mi vida habia tomado un nuevo ritmo desde que Ara llego a mi vida, habia conseguido una niñera para ella, una señora de unos 60 años llamada Angelica que se encargaba de llevar a Ara a todos lados y ocuparse de la casa. Esta ultima se la pasaba la mayoria de la semana en Mystic Falls estudiando en la casa de sus tutores. Los lunes con la tutora Elena Gilbert, los martes con los tutores Salvatore, los miercoles con los Michaelson, los jueves, que son mi dia libre la llevo a la mañana a natacion y por la tarde hago de su tutora de geografia y a la noche salimos a comer afuera y caminamos por el centro de Richmond. Los viernes es mi dia mas largo porque ademas de la universidad tenia doble turno en el trabajo asi que Ara se iba a casa de mi madre desde el mediodia y yo me iba el sabado por la mañana y pasabamos el fin de semana hasta el domingo al medio dia que nos volviamos para Richmond.  
Hoy era martes Ara y Angelica estaban por llegar de la casa de los Salvatore asi que comence a cocinar para la cena, cuando ya tenia toda la comida en el fuego me sente de vuelta a estudiar sobre Asia que era el continente de este año. Paso unos minutos y mi celular sono, lo tome y vi que era un mensaje multimedia y lo abri con cautela, de pronto aparecio la foto de la Maja vestida de Goya pero me di cuenta que era la imagen de un rompecabezas en realidad y cai en la cuenta de quien me lo mandaba con un mensaje adjunto de la persona que yo mas esperaba:"Desde que te fuiste eh tratado de armarlo, pero sera que los problemas y tu lejania me persiguen. Parecen que los mil años que tengo de vampiro despues de 31 dias han podido vencer a un rompecabezas de mil piezas. Pero aun los problemas me persiguen y tu te mantienes distante aunque se que ah cambiado algo entre nosotros. Las cosas se estan complicando y en unos dias me tendre que ir por ayuda, me gustaria verte sin ningun tipo de obstaculo de por medio. Ser solo tu y yo aunque mas que nada ya es una necesidad vital. Tuyo, Klaus".  
El mensaje me dejo completamente en shock y me di cuenta que yo tambien necesitaba verlo sin nada de por medio, pero aun asi no pude responderle porque en ese momento llegaron Angelica y Ara. Las recibi con mi mejor sonrisa y Angelica se despidio de nosotras hasta el dia siguiente. Ara comenzo a contarme como habia sido su dia y las peleas y locuras de los hermanos Salvatore...  
-Sabes Car, en medio de mi clase con Stefan, Klaus lo llamo al celular y hablaron durante bastante rato.-dijo Ara como inicio de una pregunta futura.  
-Ah, en serio?-dije tratando de ver hacia donde se dirigia la pequeña.  
-Si...Se que algo malo esta pasando Car, dimelo.-dijo mirandome fijamente con sus luceros gris plata brillante a los ojos.  
-Ara sabes las cosas para los seres humanos son complicadas, para los humanos que tienen algun don como tu se le agregan algunas cosas mas, pero cuando eres un vampiro inmortal las cosas se complican el doble, los problemas que soluciones capaz no sean soluciones definitivas y arrastras con todos los problemas y equivocaciones que se suman a lo largo del tiempo y asi como ganas amigos tambien ganas enemigos que son inmortales tambien y es una guerra de nunca acabar. Tu una vez me hablaste de tu pesadilla...  
-En la que aparecia Katherine y Tyler, ajam.  
-Exacto. Katherine, creo yo, esta metida en algo que puede lastimarnos a todos nosotros. En otras palabras esta armando un ejercito de vampiros.  
-Y eso es muy malo para todos nosotros, verdad?  
-Si es malo, no solo para nosotros sino para otras personas ya que no son precisamente vampiros buenos los que conforman ese ejercito y ya han lastimado muchas personas inocentes.  
Ara se quedo callada por lo que quedo de la cena y luego me ayudo a levantar la mesa en silencio. Luego de eso me dio un beso de las buenas noches y se fue a dormir.  
Luego de terminar de lavar todo me fui al balcon a tomar aire para despejarme, hacia frio ya que estabamos en febrero. Tomar aire fresco me ayudo y cai en la cuenta que ademas de Elijah y Katherine quien podria estar metido en todo esto podria ser Tyler ya que habia desaparecido luego de que habiamos roto. Despues de estar un largo rato trantando de armar este rompecabezas, se me vino a la mente una persona que habia podido completar el rompecabezas que yo misma le habia regalado y tome mi celular y lo llame, al primer tono recibi respuesta:  
-Caroline, amor sucede algo, pense que...  
-Hola Klaus, perdona que no conteste tu mensaje antes pero justo llego Ara y nos sentamos a cenar y...yo tambien necesito verte.  
-Que sucede cariño? Te escucho extraña...  
-Tengo miedo Klaus, estoy aterrorizada y Ara sospechaba qie algo malo estaba pasando asi que me pidio que le dijera la verdad y no me quedo otra opcion que decirsela y me di cuenta de la verdadera gravedad de la situacion. Y tengo mucho miedo...  
-Debes tranquilizarte, por Ara y por mi te lo pido. Alguno de los dos debe mantener la calma. Hare hasta lo imposible para que no les pase nada a nadie en especial a tu madre, a Ara y a ti.  
-Es que mi miedo no es tanto por mi madre, por Ara, por mis amigos, sino por ti, tengo miedo que algo malo pase que esta vez Katherine o Elijah tengo un as bajo la manga que te destruya o nos destruya a todos.  
-Voy a estar bien Caroline mientras tu y tu familia lo esten. Todos estaremos bien, ire a solicitar apoyo porque si es Katerina la que esta detras de esto tiene muchos enemigos a los que rendirles cuenta y eso nos va a beneficiar y saldremos de esto todos juntos.  
-Lo se...  
-Solo te pido que no te alejes de mi.  
-Sabes cuando Elena recien habia conocido a Stefan yo le dije que si se gustaban podian tener sexo asi sin mas. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que tu me gusta y yo te gusto pero que las cosas no son tan faciles para lanzarse al vacio y creo que este miedo que tengo no me deja convencerme que lo nuestro puede funcionar aun con los problemas que nos rodean o el pasado que tenemos por separado que hace de peso sobre nuestro hombros...  
-Se que las cosas entre nosotros no empezaron en el mejor panorama, pero tambien se que no se puede tomar otra relacion de ejemplo y mucho menos la de Elena y Stefan que terminaron como terminaron. Solo se que necesitas tiempo para hacerte a la idea pero creo que lo que tu me pides en realidad es que te convenza de que esto va a funcionar.  
-Si, convenceme.  
-Te juro que lo hare. Pero ahora vete a la cama porque mañana Ara se levantara temprano para venir aqui y tu te iras a la universidad y de ahi al trabajo asi que tendras un largo dia.  
-Hey! No te pongas mandon conmigo y mucho menos para mandarme a la cama.  
-Caroline sabes que soy mandon pero los soy aun mas cuando de camas se tratan y si tu formas parte de la ecuacion.  
-Ok. Ya entendi que fue un error contarte lo de Elena y Stefan pero no crei para tanto, asi que me voy a dormir porque al final de todo tienes razon.  
-Buenas noches, Caroline.  
-Buenas noches, Klaus.  
Luego de eso cortamos y entre al apartamento. Cerre la puerta del balcon con llave y me asegure que las demas estuviesen bien cerradas, fui a ver a Ara que dormia algo tensa y supuse que era por el frio y la tape mejor y le acaricie la cabeza hasta que su expresion se relajo y ahi me fui a acostar.

Llego el fin de semana y Rebecca y Stefan me habian pedido permiso para llevar de paseo a Ara asi que cuando llegue al medio dia ellos tres ya se habian ido, almorce con mi madre en el grill, arregle con Elena para salir a cenar esta noche y posiblemente Rebecca al regresar de su salida con Ara y Stefan nos acompañaria, asi que tenia toda la tarde para mi sola, le mande un mensaje a Klaus avisandole que ya estaba en el pueblo y si podiamos vernos pero me contesto que lamentablemente estaba en una reunion con Damon, me frustre porque tenia ganas de verlo pero me alegraba de no haber ido directamente a su casa y estuviera con Damon y que yo apareciera sin ningun motivo aparente. Asi que me fui a mi casa y me puse a adelantar trabajos para la universidad.  
Paso el tiempo y se hicieron las 5 de la tarde solamente faltaba una hora y media para mi salida de chicas asi que decidi ducharme y cambiarme. A eso de las 6 llego Ara con un monton de bolsas con juguetes, ropa y un mega balde de pochoclos por la mitad.  
-Stefan explicame donde voy a meter todos los juguetes y la ropa que le han comprado.  
-En realidad son juegos de mesa y por lo de la ropa arreglate con Rebecca yo solo cargue las bolsas de un lado para el otro, porque encima ella tambien decidio comprarse cosas. Asi que van a salir esta noche?  
-Que manera tan sutil de cambiar de tema Stefan. Y si saldremos, somos tres mujeres jovenes y adultas que van a cenar y luego a tomar algun trago, nada mas. No te pongas celoso como tu hermano, quieres? No haremos nada que vaya contra la moral y las buenas costumbres.  
-Esta bien, pero debo informarte que Damon armo una noche de poquer para hombres en consecuencia que le sacaste a Elena un sabado por la noche asi que me veo afectado a esa noche de poquer al igual que Jer y Klaus.  
-Eso solo significa problemas para Damon si por casualidad aparece alguna chica nudista como croupier.  
-No des ideas a ver si te escucha, porque en ese caso yo tambien lo estaria por Rebecca y los que saldrian ilesos de todo esto serian Klaus y Jeremy.  
Tacha el nombre Klaus porque si eso sucediese tendria serios problemas conmigo precisamente, pero no lo voy a decir.  
Luego de nuestra charla Stefan se fue y yo fui a ver como estaban Ara y mi madre. Charle un poco con ellas y luego me fui a buscar a Elena. Llegue a la casa de esta ultima y lo que escuche antes de tocar bocina para indicar que ya estaba me hizo partirme de risa:  
-Mira Damon, mas vale que sea solamente una noche de poquer normal entre amigos porque sino ni Los Angeles ni Jack te salvaran- dijo una muy molesta Elena- y tu no incites a nada porque sino vas a tener que pedirle asilo a los Salvatore, Jer.  
Despues de eso toque la bocina y Elena salio practicamente echando humo por las orejas. Elena se subio y cuando me vio...  
-Escuchaste no es verdad?  
No pude aguantar la risa.  
-Si y estoy segura que lo hizo porque yo te invite a cenar y tomar unos tragos, Elena. Es evidente que siempre vamos a estar peleando el Salvatore1 y yo.  
-No entiendo porque tanto escandalo ni que me fuera a un club para mujeres solteras a babear y a buscar un hombre. Con el tengo para dos vidas...  
-Elena no queria saber tanto.  
-No hablo del ambito sexual, Caroline, hablo lo que es Damon fuera de la cama.  
-Ah entiendo.  
En eso llegamos a la casa de los originales y ni siquiera tuve que tocar bocina porque Rebecca ya estaba esperando afuera y se subio apenas pare.  
-Antes que nada arranca y vallamonos de aqui, quiero poner varios kilometros de por medio.  
Arranque y cuando ya habia puesto varios kilometros de por medio Rebecca comenzo a hablar:  
-Como se explica que tu novio te diga "traten de no meterse en problemas y diviertanse" y que tu hermano mayor te de un sermon sobre la frase "no te metas en problemas porque sino ya veras"?  
-Eso se explica que tienes de novio a un Salvatore y a un Original por hermano mayor.-Dije tratando de dar una explicacion.  
-No creas, tengo por pareja a un Salvatore y es todo lo contrario y mi hermano esta vez estaba apoyando cualquier locura que se le ocurriese a Damon.-Contesto Elena  
-Elena, te recuerdo que tu hermano tiene 18 años, no 1028, no 170 o 166 segun cada caso.-dijo Rebecca-Puede ser muy maduro para algunas cosas pero para otras es un chiquilin.  
-Asi es, Rebecca.-afirme.  
-Tienes razon, creen que nos vamos a tirar al primer tipo que se nos cruce y no somos asi. Que se creen que son? Monjes tibetanos?-dijo Elena haciendo un descargo que hizo que Rebecca y yo estallaramos en risas.  
-Los monjes, esta noche se han reunido para orar, meditar...-dije riendome  
-Sobre las posiciones del Kamasutra-completo Rebecca- Aunque me agarran dudas por mi hermanito capaz esta algo necesitado.  
En ese momento, Elena y yo estalamos con risas imparables, luego cuando me empece a calmar recorde la conversacion que tuve con Klaus y me puse roja aunque agradeci que estuviese oscuro dentro del auto.-Bueno sera mejor que dejemos de lado a los hombres porque hoy es noche de chicas y ya hemos hablado suficientes de ellos-propuse y recibi el asentimiento de Elena y Rebecca. Luego de un rato de estar hablando de distintos temas llegamos a un restaurant y pedimos pizzas y cervezas aunque yo solo tome un vaso de cerveza y luego soda dietetica porque era la conductora designada. Comimos tranquilas entre bromas y risas, y algun mensaje de por medio de "como va todo?", "que estan haciendo?" o la combinacion de las dos frases. Luego de eso fuimos a un pub a tomar unos tragos y seguir charlando de todo un poco, ya eran 11 y media cuando decidmos que ya era hora de volver, Elena y Rebecca se durmieron apenas se sentaron en el auto asi que maneje en silencio para casa poco despues de salir del centro recibi un mensaje de Klaus, "todo bien? cuando vuelven?", solamente me limite a contestarle "todo bien, estamos volviendo." pero me sorprendio ver su repuesta "me alegro...". Eso solo hizo que me sienta feliz y que siguiera con una sonrisa por el camino cuando llegamos a Mystic Falls Elena y Rebecca se despertaron y dijeron que vayamos directo para la casa de los Salvatore.  
Cuando llegamos se notaba que habian bebido whisky, bourbon y todo tipo de licores y fumado habanos. Habian creado el ambiente perfecto de una partida ilegal de poquer y nos unimos las tres nos unimos a la jugada solo para pasar el rato, ya que Jer estaba durmiendo bajo lo efectos del alcohol. Jugamos algunas partidas y seguimos bebiendo hasta que me sono el celular y atendi.  
-Hola  
-Hola Caroline, disculpa que interrumpa tu salida pero me han llamado por una emergencia y tengo que ir pero no quiero dejar sola a Ara. Me ire apenas llegues..  
-Ok, ya salgo, estoy en la casa de los Salvatore.  
-Listo te espero.  
Corte  
-Lo lamento pero debo irme, han llamado a mi madre y me esta esperando para no dejar sola a Ara´.  
-Ok, te acompaño a la puerta- dijo Stefan.  
Salude a todos y me fui, ya eran como las tres de la mañana.  
Llegue a mi casa y solo las luces del vestibulo estaban prendidas, entre a mi casa cuidadosamente y me encontre con mi madre ya vestida con el uniforme de sheriff.  
-Ara esta durmiendo desde las 10 de la noche y no se a despertado desde entonces, descansa, me tengo que ir y no se cuando volvere.  
-Ok cuidate.  
Mi madre se fue y apague las luces, controle como estaba Ara y me fui a acostar. Cai rendida sin mas...  
Ese domingo no pude ver a Klaus pero como la otra noche lo llame desde el balcon de mi casa cuando Ara dormia.  
Noche tras noche hablabamos de todo y habiamos acordado vernos para san valentin que seria en dos dias, Klaus me habia pedido que haga reservas en el restaurant que quisiera y lo hice en uno pequeño alejado del centro pero que daba la sensacion de acogedor.  
San valentin llego un jueves asi que me lo pase en grande llevando a Ara a natacion y viendo como un niño de su clase le entregaba un chocolatin todo rojo por la verguenza y le decia feliz san valentin. Ella le respondio toda roja tambien gracias con un beso en la mejilla del niño. Si alguno de los Salvatore, Jer o Klaus le arrancaria la cabeza al pobre niño de lo guarda bosques que eran con Ara.  
Luego de la clase caminamos por el centro comprando las cosas para el almuerzo y recibi varios piropos de los hombres que pasaban por nuestro lado y Ara no hacia mas que reirse mientras yo estaba roja por la situacion. Cuando llegamos al apartamento y nos pusimos a cocinar tocaron el timbre y fui a ver quien era, al abrir pude ver a un pobre chico de los mandados que estaba lidiando con un gran ramo de rosas, una caja de bombones y un oso de peluche con varios colores tornasolados. El chico me extendio una planilla indicandome donde firmar y luego me entrego las cosas y se fue.  
-Y estos regalos quien te los mando?-Dijo Ara al vermecon las cosas y me puse nerviosa.  
-No lo se y quiero saber...-conteste sin mas, bravo Caroline que ejemplo le das a la niña, me dije a mi misma.  
-Pero si es de alguien malo que lo hace a proposito y los bombones y las flores tienen verbena y el osito es una bomba?-dijo Ara algo asustada mirando las cosas. La verdad que no lo habia pensado como una posible trampa como decia Ara aunque se de donde venia esa paranoia al igual que el oso-bomba y los bombones y flores envenenadas.  
Pues el ramo de flores sobre la mesada sin darme cuenta que Ara habia tomado la tarjeta y la estaba leyendo.  
-Estas de novia con Klaus y no me dijiste nada?-me pregunto algo molesta.  
Me dejo en jaque asi que solo lo que me quedaba era terminar esto de un vez.  
-Ara no soy la novia de Klaus solo estamos saliendo y...  
-En realidad la fiesta de la universidad no existe y vas a ir a cenar con Klaus.-dijo mirandome seriamente.  
-Si existe pero no iba a ir.- dije sintiendome en evidencia.  
-Bueno, esta bien.- dijo sin mas la pequeñaja y se fue a su habitacion.  
Poco despues la llame para almorzar y vino como si nada hubiese pasado.  
-Ara se que te molestaste un poco porque no te dije pero...  
-No le dire nada a nadie, tu debes decirlo, no yo. -Dijo mirandome  
-Gracias-dije mirandola y dando gracias al cielo de que me alla tocado una hermanita tan buena y dulce.  
Pasamos lo que quedo de la tarde estudiando geografia hasta que se hizo la hora de alistarme para irme a cenar con Klaus.  
Eran las 6.30 de la tarde, Angelica ya habia llegado para quedarse con Ara toda la noche mientras yo me iba con Klaus.  
Las calles estban atestadas de gente asi que decidi tomar un taxi ya que tenia como 40 minutos hasta la hora de la cita. El viaje hasta el restaurant tendría que ser de unos 30 minutos aproximadamente pero hoy no era un dia normal haci que el viaje fue de unos 55 minutos exactos, trate de comunicarme con Klaus pero cada vez que lo llamaba el contestador respondia. Sali prácticamente despedida del taxi y corri a la entrada del restaurante le pregunte a la recepcionista por mi reservación y la chica me dirigio a una mesa vacia asi que volvi a intentar de llamar a Klaus pero nadie contesto. Espere durante media hora y este no dio señales de vida. Estaba furiosa y triste a la vez asique cuando me disponía a irme este hace su gran aparición. Y lo primero que se me ocurre decirle es:  
-Donde demonios estabas para no responderme los 3 mensajes que te deje?-dije sintiendo alivio porque estaba aquí conmigo.  
-Prefiero no hablar de eso ahora, asi que dediquémonos a lo que venimos.-Dijo mirándome con esa mirada de después te cuento.  
-Entiendo…  
Hablamos de todo un poco y disfrutamos de la presencia del otro.  
Luego de comer el postre Klaus me pregunto:  
-Quieres ver todas mis pinturas, las he puesto en un deposito abandonado que compre.  
-Claro, vamos.  
Salimos del restaurant y caminamos agarrados de la mano hasta su deportivo, me abrió la puerta y fuimos a una zona bastante alejada.  
Entramos a un deposito en el que había un monton de cuadros amontonados y Klaus comenzó a mostrarme las pinturas que en verdad son hermosas. En eso comienzo a oler un olor mezcla de vainilla y coco con…parafina?  
-Que es ese olor?-digo tratando de entender de donde provenia.  
-Ven te mostrare-dijo agarrándome de la mano.  
Subimos las escaleras que no había notado y me encontré con una cama iluminada solamente por la luz de las velas aromatizada por los olores que detecte anteriormente.  
Klaus empezó a besarme en el cuello y me deje llevar entendiendo lo que significaba todo esto.  
Era confirmar que el ya había logrado convencerme en mente, cuerpo y alma.  
Continuara…  
watch?v=0DBSUPKV3sA

_Cancion que inspiro el cap!_

_queridas lectoras: me gustaria saber si quieren que al final de cada cap haya un adelanto del proximo y si quieren responder preguntas sobre TVD y el premio seria un adelanto exclusivo por pm. Si es asi en el proximo cap al inicio estara la pregunta que se respondera por review el ganador sera definido por el primero que responda correctamentamente ademas que saldra en el inicio del siguiente cap su felicitacion._

_Hasta el proximo cap!_


	11. Vacaciones, cumpleaños, halloween y

Pregunta: _que dice Elena al finalizar el capitulo llamado "**You're Undead To Me"**_?

Capitulo 10.

Caroline Pov

Klaus se habia ido como me dijo. Pero por supuesto no supe que me doleria tanto hasta que lo hizo. Los meses pasaron y hablaba con el cada semana en mi balcon luego de acostar a Ara, eso ya se habia hecho una costumbre.

Elena, Jeremy, Ara y yo rendimos los examenes de fin de año con calificaciones casi perfectas. Elena luego de rendir paso sus clases de literatura a Richmond y se la veia algo triste aunque lo alegue a que Jeremy se iria a Pennsylvania a la universidad a estudiar arte en el otoño. A Ara la anote en la escuela media de Richmond en sexto grado, en baile clasico y contemporaneo y natacion. Y yo segui con mi trabajo.

Las vacaciones llegaron y con eso mi trabajo a tiempo completo. Ara se fue de campamento por 4 semanas y luego 2 a Mystic Falls a casa de mi madre en donde conocio a Caty la sobrina de Meredith que estaba de vacaciones en la casa de su tia. Luego de eso me tome mis 2 semanas de vacaciones en las que fuimos solamente mujeres, o sea, Elena, Rebecca, mi madre, Ara y yo a Miami durante 10 dias en donde fuimos a de compras, a la playa, a los parques tematicos de disney y por las noches saliamos a bailar mientras mi madre se quedaba con Ara en el hotel. En ese viaje pasaron cosas de comedia, Rebecca sobregiro la tarjeta de credito y Klaus la llamo una vez al dia para advertirle que el banco en cualquier momento dejaria de darle credito y le cortarian la tarjeta, por supuesto que cada llamada era utilizada en mi contra para ponerme en evidencia ante algo que no hice por ejemplo, un hombre de unos 30 años me dejo pasar antes que el como un gesto amable, que dijo Rebecca mientras hablaba con su hermano "Adelante, Caroline un poco mas y te deja pasar a su cama" por supuesto yo estabe en 15 tonos distintos de bordo porque lo decia en una tienda llena de gente y todos se me quedaban mirando. Tambien en una discoteca cuando un hombre de mi edad se me acerco para sacarme a bailar y yo acepte y que dijo Rebecca estando al telefono con su hermano mayor "Que buenos movimientos, Caroline. Klaus te sorprenderias..." al final el chico estaba con su pareja, otro hombre y un amigo que tambien era gay. Rebecca se tuvo que tragar sus palabras pero por lo que quedo de la noche estuvimos los 6 juntos bebiendo, bailando y matandonos de la risa. Elena tambien asi de las suyas con respecto a las llamadas del original, como la vez en la que estabamos dentro de una tienda del parque tematico de disney y un hombre se acerco para coquetear y yo tenia a Ara de una mano y esta empezo a hablar sobre Klaus diciendo "Klaus le va gusta tal cosa", "Le quiero llevar esto a Klaus" y por ultimo y no menos importante "Klaus le va arrancar la cabeza a cualquier hombre que se te acerque". Por supuesto Elena y Rebecca estaban mas atras escuchando todo y como cereza del postre Klaus hizo acto de presencia a traves de un llamado telefonico a su queridisima hermana menor Rebecca, la conversacion iba de lo mas bien hasta que Elena dijo "Klaus quedate tranquilo que tienes a Ara de tu lado". Por otrro lado Elena recibia llamados por parte de Stefan ya que esta se habia peleado con Damon antes de salir de viaje y no le contestaba los llamados y tambien llamaba para hablar con Rebecca ya que la mayoria del tiempo el telefono de esta no estaba disponible porque hablaba con su hermano o con el banco. Y yo a toso esto se me rompio el movil en el baño del aeropuerto. En otras palabras, lo pasamos fantastico y a Rebecca al final le cortaron la tarjeta en el freeshop del aeropuerto de Miami cuando volviamos.

Al regresar me compre otro movil para mi cumpleaños nº20 y salve la lista de contacto para mi suerte y llame a Klaus con el que no habia podido hablar durante mis vacaciones. Pero este no me contesto. Volvi a trabajar en horarios normales, y comence a hacer las compras de los libros tanto para Ara como para mi, comprarle los utiles escolares aunque algo ya habiamos comprado en las tiendas de disney, el traje de baño para natacion y la ropa de baile.

Llamaba dos veces al dia a Klaus pero no me contestaba y eso precisamente me ponia de los nervios.

Las clases empezaron y con eso la rutina, ahora solamente pasabamos el fin de semana en Mystic Falls. Septiembre paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y dio paso a octubre y con eso al cumpleaños de Ara, el que festejo con sus amigos en el salon de fiestas con bowling por la tarde y a la noche los adultos fueron, o sea, los Salvatore, la original, la Gilbert, Meredith y mi madre. Ara la paso genial ese dia y se durmio con una sonrisa. Cuando estaba llevando a Ara al auto para irnos Rebecca se me acerco y me dijo:

-Caroline hoy me llamo Klaus, diciendo que no se podia comunicar contigo para saludar a Ara y le di tu nuevo numero, te molesta?- dijo Rebecca mirandome cautelosamente.

-No, no hay problema.-Dije con mi mejor cara.

En eso Stefan pega un grito a Rebecca para que se subiese al auto. Mi madre se fue en el auto de Meredith directo a Mystic Falls. Elena, Rebecca y los Salvatore se subieron al auto de Damon y me acompañaron hasta mi apartamento para ayudarme con las cosas, llegamos a la media hora. Ellos se encargaron de todo y yo me ocupe de Ara cuando termine de acostarla, ya habian terminado y 10 minutos despues se fueron, luego de eso me duche y me puse mi pijama a los 5 minutos comenzo a vibrar mi movil y conteste.

-Hola.

-Hola Caroline.

En ese momento se me fue todo cansancio.

-Klaus eh intentado llamarte un monton de veces pero...

-Yo te mandaba directo al buzon de voz porque no reconocia tu numero, perdoname.

Pude escuchar que era realmente sincera su disculpa y que se encontraba tan o mas cansado que yo.

-Esta bien, que te sucede?

-Te extraño y las cosas no son faciles por aqui. Pero no quiero hablar de eso, cuentame como ah ido todo por alli...

Comence a contarle todo lo que habia pasado desde nuestra ultima conversacion y en eso se hicieron las 5 de la mañana. Ese dia nos pegamos un faltaso, yo no fui a trabajar alegando temas personales y Ara falto a la escuela y a danza.

Los dias pasaron y estabamos a una semana de Halloween, asi que Ara se disfrazo Hada y yo me tuve que disfrazar, por que era lo mas facil, de azafata. Ara vino con una bolsa llena de dulces que por supuesto fueron comidos ese fin de semana que hubo maraton de peliculas viejas por la lluvia torrencial de otoño.

Al siguiente fin de semana fuimos a Mystic Falls y nos encontramos con sorpresas...

Continuara...

* * *

**Adelanto!**

**Alguien que hace mucho tiempo no iba a Mystic Falls regresa a hacer de las suyas...**

**Pero entre otras cosas Klaus vuelve con noticias de lo mas extrañas, como "Hay mas hibridos originales por ahi"**

**Y las fiestas de accion de gracias, navidad y año nuevo seran tan pacificas como el año pasado? La tregua de paz entre los vampiros de Mystic Falls y Los originales seguira en pie? O se crearan nuevos bandos?**

**Diganme la respuesta al concurso, su opinion del cap y del adelanto por review o pm.**

**Saludos Alanis Dawson Salvatore **


	12. Con K

Ganadora 1 pregunta: Magui Ibarra!

Pregunta: Que relacion tiene el ex novio de Jenna con un personaje que aparece en la tercer temporada?

Capitulo 11

Caroline Pov

Si me hubiesen dicho que iba a haber una invasion alien los hubiese esperado con los brazos abiertos. Pero en cambio obtenia la llegada de la vampira mas malvada que conozco, Katherine...En la sala de estar de la mansion de los Salvatore con Rebecca enojada a punto de saltarle a la yugular, Damon enojado planeando una muerte lenta y dolorosa, Stefan con cara de poker y Elena sorprendida y yo atonita mirando la situacion y analizandola.

-Son parecidas-dijo Ara mirando a Elena y a Katherine como si de un partido de ping pong se tratara.

Esto hizo que todos los presentes incluyendome relajaran sus expresiones salvo la recien llegada.

-Veo que han agrandado la familia.-Dijo Katherine mirando a Ara.

A velocidad vampirica Rebecca se acerco a Katherine tapando a Ara de la vision de esta ultima.

-Te acercas a ella y te desmiembro.-Dijo una Rebecca muy enojada.

Katherine retrocedio unos pasos mostrando sus manos.

-Estoy desarmada y he venido en son de paz. Vengo a vivir a Mystic Falls para demostraros que cambie.

-No interesa que estes desarmada, vengas en son de paz, hallas cambiado y mucho menos que vengas a vivir a Mystic Falls.-Dijo Damon perdiendo la calma.

-Veo que Elena no a podido resarcir tu rencor hacia mi asi que aprovechare para hacerlo yo misma.

-No podemos vivir las dos en la misma ciudad.- Dijo Elena desesperadamente.

-Quedate tranquila que mi casa esta en medio del bosque y lo que tenga que hacer lo hare de noche sin perturbar tu vida social.

-Al primer desastre que montes Katherine, vete ante de que te encontremos.-Dijo Stefan manteniendo la compostura.

-Esta bien, lo tendre en cuenta.-dijo Katherine dando la vuelta y enfrentandose a mi.

-Hazte fama y echate a dormir. no te creo nada. Esta niña que vez es mi hermana menor y si te acercas a ella y tiene un solo cabello fuera de lugar, date por muerta.-Dije mirandola fijamente.

-Entendido-Dijo llendose sin mirar atras.

Luego del ruido del portazo, mis piernas cedieron y me sente de golpe en el piso agarrandome la cabeza. Esto sin duda no me lo esperaba.

-Esto no es nada bueno, verdad?-Dijo Ara mirandome y envolviendome con su brazitos.

-Ajam. Pero a ti no te pasara nada asi que no te preocupes.

En eso me levante del piso y nos sentamos en el sillon con Rebecca y Elena que estaban en el mismo estado que yo.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Katherine no sabe vivir en el anonimato.-Dijo Damon siviendose bourbon-Quien quiere?

Todod los adultos presentes levantamos la mano y Stefan se levanto y fue a la cocina a buscarle una soda a Ara. Cuando ya estabamos todos sentados volvimos a retomar nnuestra conversacion.

-Hay que descubrir a que ha venido.-Dijo Stefan bebiendose de un trago su bebida y trayendo consigo la botella.

-Me juego la cabeza que ella esta vinculada a las muertes de la frotera.-Dijo Rebecca bebiendo su segundo vaso tranquilamente.

-Y si no lo esta, a venido por nosotros. Por todas las veces que la hemos encerrado, querido clavar una estaca o entregado a tu hermano.-dijo Elena mirando el vaso vacio que tenia en sus manos.

-Entoces eso nos deja en...que estare de los nervios de ahora en mas y no volvere a pisar Mystic Falls hasta que no tengamos una respuesta fiable y un plan de accion. No quiero arriesgar a Ara.-dije apoyando mi vaso en la mesa y volviendome a servir.

-Pero yo podria hacer algo.-dijo Ara -Soy bruja podria hacer un hechizo para adivinar porque vino.

Eso me puso aun mas nerviosa.

-Ara, Katherine no puede saber que eres bruja, te lastimaria.-Dijo Stefan.

-Es muy peligroso cariño, ella nos hizo cosas muy malas antes utilizando brujeria y capaz no sepas manejarlas y terminaria todo muy mal.-Dijo Elena tratando de convenserla.

-Cariño escucha a Stefan y Elena, se que quieres ayudar pero es muy peligroso tu no sabes utilizar todo tu poder y...-Dije pero los nervios y los recuerdos me impedian seguir.

-Yo no soy Bonnie! Yo no me voy a volver loca por hacer magia!-Dijo Ara a los gritos. Eso nos sorprendio a todos los presentes pero mas todavia su remate. -El linaje Benett y todo el que se le asocie es debil a entregarse a su lado oscuro pero el linaje del que desciendo somos leales a los seres sobrenaturales y no tenemos lado oscuro somos todo uno.

Luego de decir eso, Ara subio las escaleras y se encerro en la habitacion donde nos soliamos quedara adormir y pude escuchar como se largaba a llorar. Era la primera vez que reaccionaba de esa manera. Me pare y comence a dirigirme hacia la escalera pero algo no entendia y me gire para encararlos a todos.

-Quien hablo de Bonnie frente a Ara? Quien le conto su historia?-Dije mirando a los Salvatore, a la original y a Elena. Entre ellos se miraban pero Damon le nego la mirada al resto.

-De parte mia y de Rebecca nunca a salido una palabra sobre Bonnie y su historia delante de Ara.-Dijo Stefan mirandome y Rebecca asintiendo lo que decia su novio.

Respire hondo.

-Lo mismo digo, pero no puedo responder por ti Damon.-Dijo Elena mirandome y luego mirando al Salvatore mayor. En eso este ultimo levanto la cabeza mirando a Elena y enfrentandose a la mirada de todos los presentes.

-Tu le hablaste a Ara? Estaba empezando a confiar en ti y haces esto.-Dije mirando a Damon tratando de no asesinarlo en ese momento.

-Ella me hizo una pregunta y yo se la conteste nada mas. Solamente me pregunto quien era Bonnie y se lo conteste en ningun momento le dije lo que le paso.

-Entonces quien le dijo el "se volvio loca por hacer magia"?-Dije mirando a todos a la vez.

En ese momento pude escuchar los grillos desde afuera ya que nadie se estaba haciendo cargo asi que me fui a ver a Ara.

Cuando llegue Ara estaba mas dormida que despierta, pero aun asi me acerque y me sente en la cama y ella se desperto.

-Damon dice la verdad, no lo juzgues puedes confiar en el.-Dijo Ara mirandome.

-Perdoname pero esto me esta alterando mucho por favor.-Dije acariciandole la cabeza.

-Esta bien.

Luego de eso todos juntos cenamos eh hicimos como si nada hubiese pasado. Ara se quedo dormida y la volvi a llevar a la habitacion. Despues de eso baje y nos volvimos a sentar en la sala.

-Perdon por lo de la tarde, la aparicion de Katherine y como miro a Ara me exalto demasiado. Dije mirando a todos.

-Esta bien Caroline, perdon por decirle a Ara sobre Bonnie. Dijo Damon disculpandose.

-Gracias y confio en ti con respecto a mi hermanita. Eso si trata que mi confianza siga cuando ella tenga 17 años. Dije tratando de sacarle hierro al asunto, eso genero risas en todos pero Rebecca se habia quedado algo pensativa.

-Que pasa Becca?-Le pregunto Stefan.

-Me he quedado pensando sobre el arranque que ah tenido hoy Ara, ella no es una niña normal desde antes de estar rodeados de vampiros e hibrido. Ella ya crecio sabiendo sobre nuestra especie y recibiendo enseñanza por parte de su madre, esta al fallecer dejo la enseñanza incompleta con respecto al manejo del poder que desarrollaria en un futuro mas cercano de lo que esta creia. Todo hechizo o conjuro que haya hecho Ara fue para protegerse, sobrevivir y luego proteger a quien ella quiso. Ella necesita alguien quien le enseñe a practicar su magia de manera segura y que pueda controlar su poder, ninguno de los aqui presente puede hacer eso por ella, podemos enseñarle literatura, historia, matematica y geografia pero no magia y hechiceria, que seria de alguna manera enseñarle a caminar a una parte de ella que camina a trompiscones.-Dijo Rebecca.

-Coincido con Rebecca.-Dijo Damon.

-Es verdad que ella necesita aprender pero en este momento decantaria en querer hacer algo para ayudarnos.-Dijo Elena.

-Me parece que es una decision de Caroline el si Ara va recibir enseñanza de ese tipo y el momento adecuado.-Dijo Stefan.

-No quiero que otro profesor Shane aparezca y le haga un lavado de cerebro, y le haga hacer cosas que en realidad no puede manejar o que la terminaran matando a la larga.-Dije tratando de calmarme ya que tenian razon- Se perfectamente que ella lo necesita pero creo que se adelantado en desarrollar esa parte que pertenece a ella y tendria que tener que encontrar a la persona indicada y la verdad que no se como buscarla.

-Creo que ha quedado claro, que no quieres que se hable mas del tema.- Dijo Stefan antes de que alguien acote algo mas.

-Exacto. De ahora en mas no se volvera a hablar del tema delante de Ara y hasta que no encontremos una solucion para todo esto no volvere a pisar Mystic Falls con ella. Si quieren vernos estan invitados a venir a mi apartamento en cualquier momento.-Dije para todos los presentes.

A dia siguiente disfrutamos como si fuese cualquier domingo y a la tarde nos volvimos a Richmond. Las siguientes semanas cada vez que volvia del trabajo y de la universidad me encontraba con Rebecca, con los Salvatore y con Elena. Todos se terminaban llendo en cuanto cenabamos o antes ya que a la segunda semana pege un grito en el cielo alegando que Ara tenia que hacer tareas e irse temprano a la cama. Pero extrañamente un jueves en el que habia tenido que trabajar y que al dia siguiente no tendria que hacerlo y tampoco Ara tendria que ir al colegio, llegue a mi apartamento y no se escuchaba la charla habitual entre Angelica y Ara, sino las risas de Ara y un hombre? Me imagine que seria Damon o Stefan pero lo que vi al abrir la puerta me sorprendio como nunca, mi apartamento se habia convertido en una platacion de bolsas de ropa que me hizo acordar a la habitacion de Rebecca en nuestras vacaciones y que ella pretendia meter todo en una sola maleta y a Ara subida en la espalda de Klaus, cuando cai en la cuenta de que Klaus estaba en mmi apartamento luego de 9 meses de estar en el extranjero habia soltado mi cartera y comence a caminar hacia el y lo bese profundamente. Cuando terminamos el beso escuchamos un silbido y miramos de donde provenia y vimos a Ara aplaudiendo como solia hacer Rebecca cuando estaba contenta.

-Tu silbaste?-Le pregunto Klaus-

-Si, Damon me enseño.

-Oh por Dios-Dije apoyando mi frente en su hombro-Lo voy a matar.

Klaus Rompio en carcajadas y dijo:-Les eh traido unos regalos asi que veanlos y luego armen un bolso que nos vamos a Aspen.

-Que?-Dijimos Ara y yo a la vez.

-Si nos vamos por el fin de semana, ya que me has dicho que estas muy estresada asi que ustedes se van por 4 dias y yo por tres y actuaras sumamente sorprendida cuando te digan que he vuelto. Que les parece?-Dijo Klaus mirandonos.

-Es una locura...-Dije pero fue interrumpida por el grito de alegria de Ara.

-Es genial, yo llamo a Elena y a Becca para decirles, a mi me creeran asi que solo falta abrir los regalos, tener una buena excusa para que no sospechen, hacer los bolsos e irnos.-Dijo enumerando las actividades que teniamos que hacer.

-Ara tiene razon Caroline.-Dijo Klaus haciendo el mismo puchero que Ara a la vez. Eso me causo risa y ternura.

-Quien te ah visto y quien te ve, Klaus el malvado original haciendo pucheros, esta para un documental. Esta bien iremos, pero primero nos vamos a organizar, tenemos que buscar un vuelo, hotel, hacer las valijas, cosechar todas estas bolsas, llamar a Elena y a Becca, cenar e irnos.-Dije mientras Klaus y Ara me miraban atentamente.

-Entendido mi capitana, el vuelo que hemos estado averiguando sale a las 12.30am y los boletos de ustedes dos ya estan reservados solo hace falta que canjees tus millas o los compres, hotel ya esta y tambien el auto que nos llevara a el. Solo falta la excusa, llamar a Elena y a mi hermana, abrir los regalos, hacer los bolsos e irnos. Dijo Klaus.

-Que eficiencia! Ara llama a la pizzeria y pide dos pizzas y luego ve a buscar las valijas, Klaus cosecha las bolsas y separalas que es para quien y ve pensando en una excusa para decirle a tu hermana y a mi mejor amiga para que no sospechen y yo me sentare en la computadora a canjear las millas.-Dije poniendome en marcha.

Luego de que Ara llamara a la pizzeria y sacara las valijas, Klaus ordenara las bolsas y yo viera el tema de los pasajes nos sentamos a cenar los tres juntos.

-Entonces solo nos falta hacer las maletas, las llamadas e irnos. Cual es la excusa que pensaste Klaus?-Dije.

-Facil, has ganado una rifa donde sorteaban 4 noches y 3 dias para dos personas en el centro de esqui mas caro de Aspen antes de que empiece la temporada alta y has decidido usarlo este fin de semana, aunque pensabas no hacerlo pero que fue una decision espontanea ya que necesitas despejarte de todo lo que esta pasando.-Dijo Klaus preguntandome con la mirada que me parecia.

-Excelente! Ahora cuanto tiempo tenemos?-Dije.

-Son las 20.30, y hay que estar una hora antes de que salga el vuelo que seria a las 23.30 y tenemos media hora de viaje hasta el aeropuerto asi que tendriamos que salir a las 23, eso nos deja un saldo de dos horas y media.-Dijo Klaus mirando su reloj.

-Ok, tenemos menos de una hora para mirar los regalos y seleccionar que nos llevaramos, una hora para hacer las maletas y los restantes 40 minutos para hablar con Elena y Rebecca convencerlas de nuestra excusa y convencerla que no vengan a buscarnos para llevarnos al aeropuerto.-Dije organizando las siguientes dos horas y media.

Luego de abrir los espectacculares regalos que nos llevamos mas de la mitad en las valijas, cerrar las valijas. Ara tomo el telefono de linea y yo mi celular y llamamos a la vez a Elena y a Becca. Fue facil convencerlas pero nos costo 40 minutos de charla interrumpida solamente por el cambio de posicion del telefono, cortamos 23.10 ya teniamos 10 minutos de retraso asi que subimos las valijas a el auto de Klaus y llegamos en 15 minutos al Aeropuerto.

Pasamos un fin de semana hermoso, lo disfrutamos en todo los sentidos ya que Ara se encontro con Caty la sobrina de Meredith y las dos se fueron a la escuela de esqui para niños que tenia el hotel y pasaron todas las mañanas y tardes juntas en las cuales Klasu y yo aprovechabamos para estar solos y ponernos al dia en mas de un sentido. Klaus se fue el domingo en la noche en Jet privado. Nosotras viajamos el lunes a la mañana y llegamos al mediodia a Richmond, al llegar al apartamento el contestador automatico tenia una luz roja parpadeante que significaba que habia mensaje y sono mi celular indicando que habia un mensaje en el buzon de voz, eso solo significaba algo "Klaus habia vuelto y con eso nuestra farsa".

Accion de Gracias llego ese mismo jueves y con eso las noticias de todo tipo. Klaus en la cena familiar que hubo en casa de los Gilbert conto lo que habia descubierto.

-Todos ustedes se deben estar preguntando porque tarde tanto pero descubri cosas que me han sorprendido en sobremanera. Mi madre Esther, al hacer el embrujo que nos hizo vampiros a mis hermanos y a mi no lo hizo con nosotros 5 sino que tambien con mis 2 medios hermanos por parte de padre biologico.-Dijo Klaus respondiendo a la pregunta grupal silenciosa.

-Que?!-Dijimos todos los presentes de una manera no tan silenciosa.

-Si, asi como lo escuchan mi madre tambien convirtio a 2 personaas mas que no eran sus hijos pero si mis medios hermanos. La verdad que no se porque lo hizo, pero una bruja que es del mismo linaje que Ara me lo ah confirmado y no se lleva muy bien que digamos con mis hermanos aunque me ha dicho que tienen bajo perfil mientras que no los hagas enfurecer porque tienen el ejercito vampirico mas poderoso del mundo.-dijo Klaus concluyendo.

Se formo un silencio sepulcral que fue interrumpido por Rebecca.

-Donde esta esa bruja? La necesitamos para Ara.-Dijo ella firmemente.

-Becca ya hablamos...-Dijo Stefan intercediendo pero esta no hizo caso.-Nick, Ara necesita aprender a utilizar su poder y necesita una mentora.

-No lo se Becca, cuando la encontre estaba en Zurich y solo me la encontre dos veces mas, Su nombre es Dinah.

-Bueno eso ya es algo, la encontraremos y ahi Caroline podra evaluar si es una neurotica o solo lo suficientemente loca por ser mujer y bruja.

-A ver si entiendo, quieren buscar una bruja que supuestamente seria del mismo linaje o rama que el de Ara, que confirmo que los dos medios hermanos de Klaus tienen un ejercito vampirico que es el mas poderoso del mundo y que tiene problemas aparentemente de indole personal con estos y la quieren traer aqui, que tenemos una eminente amenaza por ser el grupo mas grande de vampiros de la zona por un ejercito de bebes vampiros.-Dije histerica.

-No seria ni la primera ni la ultima mujer conflictiva en Mystic Falls- Dijo Damon ganandose una mirada reprochadora de todas las mujeres presentes-Pero tambien hay que ver si el ejercito que se esta formando en la frontera tiene algun tipo de conexion con el de "los otros originales" y nosotros estamos simplemente en el medio sin estorbar o molestando hasta que elijamos un bando.-Dijo Damon concluyendo.

Stefan y Klaus asintieron hacia el pensamiento del mayor de los Salvatore.

-O sea que si las cosas estaban complicadas con la formacion del ejercito en la frontera y la llegada de Katherine, se han complicado el doble o el triple.-Dijo Elena rescostandose en su silla.

-Que se esta complicando?-Dijo Ara entrando en la sala. Eso nos dejo a todos mudos y pensando en algo que decirle para no preocuparla.

-La votacion se esta complicando Ara-dijo Damon sorprendiendonos a todos.

-Que votacion?-pregunto Ara mirandonos a todos los presentes.

-La votacion en donde pasaremos Navidad y en donde Año nuevo, Ara.-Dijo Stefan siguiendole el juego a su hermano y pidiendonos a todos con la mirada que siguieramos.

-Si corazon, porque Jeremy vendra en Navidad solamente y estabamos viendo donde haciamos la gran cena como hicimos el año pasado.-Dijo Elena diciendo la verdad pero que esta vez ayudaba al juego.

-Pero por que viene solo para Navidad?'-Pregunto Ara extrañada.

-Porque unos amigos de la universidad lo han invitado a una fiesta de Año nuevo en NY.-Respondio Elena pidiendo intervencion de alguien.

-Ah...Y quien ofrecio su casa?-mirandonos a todos que ya estabamos mas relajados.

-Mama y Becca han ofrecidos sus casas, pero a ti cual te parece que caberemos todos?-Dije tratando de recibor la respuesta logica que me esperaba.

-Vamos a entrar mejor en la casa de Klaus y Becca.-Dijo diciendo lo que yo me esperaba que tambien era un pase directo a la intercesion de alguno de los originales.

-Listo, navidad en mi casa-Dijo Rebecca de lo mas contenta ya que habia hablado de que queria que esta vez la sede navideña sea su mansion.

-Y en año nuevo que haremos, se van a volver a ir de viaje de a parejas?-Pregunto Ara poniendonos a todos en jaque o eso creia yo.

-No Ara, estabamos pensando este año irnos de viaje todos juntos pero no sabiamos a donde, vos que opinas?-Dijo Klaus haciendo un salvataje de ultimo minuto.

Ara se quedo pensando hasta que respondio.

-Un lugar en donde haga calor, seria divertido.-Dijo Ara viendonos a todos a ver que nos parecia su idea.

-Claro podemos ir al caribe.-Dijo Damon.

Terminamos la velada muy distinta de como habia empezado pero algo era seguro no pensamos en una doble neurotica, en 2 hibridos originales dueños del ejercito mas poderoso, en una bruja con asuntos personales con los originales, y todo gracias a una niña de 11 años que nos habia robado el corazon.

Continuara...

* * *

**Disculpen la tardanza! De ahora en mas esperen mis actualizaciones de viernes a lunes.**

**Esta vez en vez de adelanto escrito va a ver en imagenes!**

**Aqui estan las imagenes de los dos hermanos de Klaus y la bruja Dinah.**

**Dinah: **

**Original 1: . /gi/Jason+Lewis+Apres+Mai+Premiere+69th+Venice+ **

**Original 2: . **

**Que problema habra habido entre la bruja y estos dos originales?**


	13. Cómo lo sabes?

Pregunta: Cuantos años cumple Stefan en la primera temporada?

Capitulo 12

Caroline POV.

Esto es una autentica locura, comandada por Damon Salvatore y Nicklaus Michaelson.

Es 10 de diciembre y estoy tratando de armar un recorrido por las 10 mejores playas del caribe pero solo teniamos 17 dias que Elena, Ara y yo habiamos conseguido en la universidad y en la escuela pero eso no es todo, no consegui vuelos para que nos alcanzara la cantidad de dias y se lo plantee a los comandantes.

-No podemos hacer el viaje-Empece mi monologo de explicacion.

-Por que? Crei que tu todo lo podias, Barbie Vampiro.

-Damon esto escapa de mis manos, puedo hacer las reservas de los hoteles pero no puedo comprar los boletos de avion, por distintas causas como por ejemplo no hay cantidad de vuelos, asientos disponibles, horarios de conexion y sobre todo tiempo.

En eso aparece Klaus pero estaba lo suficiente metida en mi discusion con Damon que no le preste atencion.

-Caroline trabajas en una aerolinea debe haber alguna cosas que puedas hacer.

-Damon, aunque moviera mis contactos que son practicamente nulos no podria hacer que viajaramos en la cantidad de tiempo que tenemos disponible Ara, tu novia y yo.

-Asi que el problema es el avión?

-El problema no es solamente el avión sino las cantidad de horas de vuelo y las horas que hay que estar previamente en los aeropuertos al ser vuelos internacionales y la cantidad de tiempo en llegar a los hoteles, Klaus es una locura a la...-Ese es el problema? Pero eso lo solucionamos rapido, tengo un jet privado tendríamos que contratar a un piloto que quiera pasar año nuevo fuera del país quedarse en hoteles 5 estrellas del caribe y ganarse buena pasta por todo esto con la condición de que este siempre preparado para llevarnos a cualquier lado.

-Estas de Broma, no?-en ese momento Klaus negaba con la cabeza-Por que demonios no lo dijiste antes?!

-No se me ocurrió ya que estabas tan entusiasmada con organizarlo todo, corazón.

Damon rompió en carcajadas al ver mi expresión hacia Klaus al decirme de esa manera, aunque en los ultimos tiempos no tenia esas reacciones.

-Ocúpate de encontrar ese piloto y yo me ocupare de pasarle la ruta de vuelo y de que tenga su habitación en cada hotel. Ah Klaus, mas te vale que sea el mejor porque si llega a suceder algún fallo técnico en medio del mar caribe que ponga en riesgo a Ara, te descuartizo.

Y con eso me fui a mi apartamento sin mirar atrás. Esa noche no le conteste a Klaus el telefono por el enojo que me hizo agarrar.

Al dia siguiente en el trabajo Klaus me comunico que habia encontrado al piloto y que le pasara la hoja de ruta de vuelo, lo hice sin menor comentario al respecto y segui con mi trabajo del que sali temprano para llevar a Ara a la consulta con Meredith. Ara habia llegado a su peso indicado lo que era un alivio pero tenia que seguir con las vitaminas para mantenerse en peso. A la salida Meredith hizo un comentario que me desconcertó.

-Caroline, mandale mis saludos a Klaus.-Dijo Meredith cuando me estaba llendo con Ara al hospital, eso me dejo de piedra hasta que me gire lentamente mirándola inquisitivamente.

-Lo sabia, mi hermana tenia razon, tu estas...-Antes de que terminara nos metimos devuelta en el consultorio.

-De que estas hablando Meredith?

-Mi hermana me conto que Caty y Ara se habian encontrado en la escuela de esqui de un hotel muy caro y que despues de que la saludaras muy amablemente a ella y dejaras a Ara junto a Caty te vio irte con un un hombre alto, rubio, muy apuesto y con acento britanico, lo primero que pense es que mi hermana estaba delirando pero despues dije "Meredith, capaz se dieron cuenta de lo enamorados que estan" asi que hice esta prueba estando a solas contigo o mejor dicho tambien con tu complice en todo esto y no hiciste mas que confirmarlo.

Estaba atrapada, Meredith me habia atrapado o mejor dicho su hermana pequeña. Mire a Ara y esta me hundio un poco mas.

-Te dije que yo no diria nada, pero era cuestion de tiempo.

-No digas nada, por favor.

-Yo no dire nada pero es cuestion de tiempo.

Continuara...

* * *

**Adelanto:**

**Alguien andaba por los corredores del hospital en ese momento y escucho todo, quien sera?**

**Caroline toma una decision con respecto a su relacion de Klaus, cual sera?**

**Navidad en Mystic Falls y Año nuevo en el Caribe.**

**Saludos, Alanis Dawson Salvatore**


	14. Era hora de que hablara

Pregunta:Donde se conocen Jeremy y Anna?

Capitulo 13

Pov Caroline´.

Solo es cuestion de tiempo, para mi suena a una condena a muerte a lo que siento por Klaus.

Meredith lo sabe y lo peor de todo se enteró por su hermana menor. Esto no me a dejado de dar vueltas.

Es 12 de diciembre y hace dos dias que no hablo con Klaus salvo el mensaje sobre el piloto.

Sigo con los preparativos de los hoteles donde nos reservaban un total de 5 habitaciones solo les tenia que confirmar por mail quien iba a ir a cada habitacion y estaba hecho. En su momento habia pensado en compartir habitacion Klaus pero entonces Ara quedaria sola, asi que desisti de esa idea apenas se me ocurrio porque tambien conlleva que tenga que blanquear mi relacion con Klaus con el cual estamos mas distanciados en estos dos dias de lo que estuvimos en nueve meses de ausencia por parte de este ultimo.

Ademas de imaginarme las respuestas de las personas que quiero como Elena que soportaba esta tregua porque ya estaba harta de los constantes conflictos, pero aun asi seguia sufriendo por la muerte de Jenna, las de Damon y Stefan que dirian algo como "por culpa de el mi relacion con Elena quedo destrozada" o "no te acuerdas cada vez que quizo matar a Elena?".

Todo esto me aterraba de igual manera que perderlo.

Tenia que hacer algo, y lo tenia que hacer rapido.

En eso suena mi celular y atiendo sin mirar el identificador.

-Hola.

-Hola Caroline, si que te lo tenias guardado, lo de Klaus.

Eramos pocos y pario la abuela.

-De que estas hablando Damon?

-Fui al hospital a saludar a los recien nacidos y a buscar cuando te veo mirar de mala manera a Meredith y como volabas practicamente como un barrilete a Ara para meterse las tres en la oficina de la doc.

Era la primera vez que pude hacer honor al dicho 2 pajaros de un tiro sin darme cuenta y precisamente no me favorecia.

-Que quieres con todo esto? Extorsionarme, no lo vas a lograr. Si quieres ve y dicelo a Elena, a Stefan y Rebecca, a y tambien ahorrame decirselo a mi madre. Ve y hazme el favor, no tengo ya mas gana de esconderme.

Luego corte sin esperar respuesta y me fui a buscar a Ara al cole que era algo que no podia hacer hace mucho por mis horarios pero ya estaba sobrepasada por el dia de hoy y luego de eso la llevaria a donde quisiera para poder despejarnos juntas.

Llegue a la puerta del cole y espere. Vi como las niñas compañeras de Ara salian del gimnacio y se dirigian a la salida del campo de deportes, espere que llegara a la puerta donde se sorprendio de verme pero enseguida pude ver que estaba feliz de verme. La abrace y le dije que subiera adelante conmigo en la camioneta, nos subimos y partimos.

-Que te pasa Caroline?

-Damon

-Caroline te dije que yo le pregunte sobre Bonnie...

-En estos momentos eh dejado ese tema para cuando volvamos de las vacaciones porque esl individuo que acabo de nombrar se entero de lo mio con Klaus.

-Caroline yo no le dije absolutamente a nadie...

-Oh cariño lo que menos estaba haciendo es echarte la culpa por algo que me prometiste que no harias, perdoname que lo hayas interpretado asi. Estoy muy nerviosa Damon estaba el otro dia en el hospital y nos escucho a nosotras.

-Ah...Ahora entiendo porque estas en este estado de nervios.

-Se me nota, no? A donde quieres ir?

-Porque no aprovechamos a comprar los regalos de navidad? Y sabes una de las profesoras de mi academia de baile va a hacer una demostracion en el salon multiusos y es hoy a la noche con buffet.

-Me parece perfecto.

Nos dirigimos al centro comercial y compramos algunos de los regalos, aunque Ara me pidio si podia venir otro dia sola para elegir mi regalo, a lo que por supuesto accedi.

-Caroline por que no les decimos a Becca y Elena que vengan con nosotras a la demostracion?

-Te acuerdas cuando te dije que Damon sabia sobre Klaus y yo- recibi el asentimiento como un movimiento de cabeza- bueno en ese momento le dije que no me podria extorsionar y que se lo dijera a todos porque yo no aguantaba mas la situacion de estar escondiendome.

-Si! Al fin te has jugado por lo que sientes por Klaus, aunque te tuvieron que meter algo de presion.

-Esa no es una respuesta que me hubiese esperado de ti.

-Que no hable constantemente no quiere decir que no opine cuando me den oportunidad.

-Touché.

-Creo que Damon esta noche no lo podra hacer por que si llamamos ahora a Elena y a Becca estaran con nosotras muy ocupadas aprendiendo un poco de danza arabe y comiendo shawarma.

-Esa parte no me la habias contado pero creo que les agradara la idea.

Llame a estas dos personas que confirmaron inmediatamente su asistencia. -Ara te parece que la llame a Meredith y le pregunto si puede y quiere venir tambien.

-Si hazlo, no se habia ocurrido.

Llame a Meredith que tambien confirmo su asistencia. Asi que tendriamos una noche de chicas a lo medio oriente porque ademas no habia hombres en el lugar.

watch?v=Zk8cdqpqJb8&list=FLaMqWiXxHxk-vaKxNfd_rOA (Musica arabe)

Disfrutamos como hacia tiempo que no haciamos. Comimos un monton de cosas que nunca probamos, tuvimos lecciones gratis de danza, nos enseñaron a como maquillarnos y vendian Cd's de musica, los caderines o trajes completos, los bastones, espadas y alas. Tambien la profesora sorteo un vale para cuatro personas para clases de danza que empezarian luego de las vacaciones que por supuesto lo ganamos nosotras.

-Bueno es un vale por 4, alguna tendria que quedar a fuera-dijo Becca, mirando a todas las presentes- las clases son los viernes a las 7 de la tarde quien no puede?

-Termino a las seis y media en el trabajo y llegaria aqui en 20 minutos- dije bebiendo lo que me quedaba de coca-cola en el vaso.

-Yo termino a las 5 en la universidad, tengo que ver que excusa le pongo a Damon por las siguiente horas pero despues de las vacaciones ya lo tendre resuelto.-Dijo Elena mirando la plantalla de su celular cosa que me empezo a poner nerviosa.

-Que sucede con el movil, Elena?-pregunte cautelosamente.

-Es Damon tratando de arruinarme la noche con estupideces. Dice que lo perdone por la dicusion de hoy a la mañana y que me espera en mi casa, para demostrarme que confia en mi. Que se espere no mas sentadito y con un botellon de agua mineral.

-Por que te encontro hablando con Stefan mientras solo llevabas una toalla alrededor de tu cuerpo? Que se cree ese?- dijo Becca haciendonos a todas las demas participes de lo sucedido incluso a una menor de edad presente.-Ah Stefan te lo dijo porque confia en ti todo lo contrario a lo que haria Damon.-Dijo Elena poniendose triste.

En ese momento se armo un silencio en la mesa que solo era interrumpido por la musica de fondo.

-A mi me cambiaron los turnos del hospital asi que va hacer imposible para mi ir a las clases, pero esto tiene un lado bueno que gracias al cual podre irme tres semanas de vacaciones por año nuevo y tendre a Caty conmigo esos dias porque sus padres tienen viajes de negocios la semana de año nuevo y se ira el 13 de enero.

En ese momento a Ara se le cambio a la mirada a una triste como la que tuvo cuando no podiamos hablar con Klaus para que veniera en año nuevo y eso me hizo tomar conciencia de la magnitud de los hechos. Hace un año Ara se estaba recuperando de todo lo que vivio en el orfanato y adaptandose a una nueva vida. En dentro de 12 dias se cumplira el aniversario de la primera navidad sin diturbios entre nosotros, llameselo tregua o como sea. Y en 7 dias mas se cumpliria mi primer aniversario con Klaus con el que no hablo desde hace dos dias por una completa estupidez.

En un momento senti como alguien pasaba su palma por mi rostro sin tocarlo y eso hizo que me despertara de mi reflexion.

-Huy, perdonenme pero me di cuenta que ya se va a cumplir un año de la primera navidad de todos nosotros juntos sin problemas de por medio y este año va a volver a pasar devuelta y en año nuevo tendremos el viaje por el caribe que si lo deciamos hace dos años se nos quedarian mirando y pensando cual es el centro psiquiatrico mas cercano.

Eso genero risas en todas nosotras y terminamos la velada muy felices salvo para Meredith y Elena que vinieron juntas por que se dejo las luces prendidas y entonces le gasto la bateria ademas de que tenia el motor congelado por el frio, asi que Meredith y Ara se metieron dentro del auto mientras Becca, Elena y yo empujabamos el auto hacia la cochera mas cercana a cinco calles y volvimos caminando y riendo por la situacion:

-Becca en que te vas tu?-Pregunto Elena con Ara en brazos que se estaba quedando dormida ya que eran cerca de las 11,30 de la noche.

-Viene Nick a buscarme, pero no puede hasta dentro de dos horas. Aunque cuando llegue puede llevarlas a ustedes tambien.-dijo Becca.

-Bueno, vamos a mi apartamento que aqui hace frio y tengo a Ara durmiendose. Suban al auto.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y ayude a Ara para que descansara tranquila.

Estuvimos esas dos horas tomando cafe para calentarnos y para pasar el rato.

watch?v=iW1rg42yjdM&list=FLaMqWiXxHxk-vaKxNfd_rOA (Musica de taylor swift que ambienta esta parte)

Llego Klaus y su auto se convirtio en un minibus, apenas nos saludamos como pasaba siempre que habia otras personas presentes y se fueron.

Luego de cerrar la puerta senti que estaba muy cansada y apoye mi frente en ella y me large a llorar mientras me iba deslizando hasta el piso.

Al dia siguiente Ara no fue a la escuela luego de encontrarme arrodillada contra la puerta y se que cuidando de mi durante todo ese dia. Ese fin de semana no fuimos a Mystis Falls pero nos fuimos por fin de semana a Washington DC donde terminamos de comprar los regalos, la ropa de baile que necesitaba Ara y paseamos por varios lugares y disfrutamos luego de mi crisis del viernes de la cual solo se entero Meredith para los demas estabamos para hacer las compras de navidad.

Volvimos el domingo a la tarde y pasamos lo que quedo del dia organizandonos para mañana y para el resto de la semana ya que seria la ultima antes de las vacaciones. Terminamos el dia y cada una se fue a acostar pero yo no me podia dormir hasta que sono mi celular y lo atendi sin esperar.

(Fin de musica)

(Musica para el resto del cap) watch?v=cmNgfedqODU&list=FLaMqWiXxHxk-vaKxNfd_rOA

-Si, que pasa?

-Te amo, Caroline. Y estos 5 dias fueron una tortura para mi. Perdoname por lo del avion, por la situacion con Meredith yo tendria que haber estado a tu lado- a todo esto yo empezaba a caminar hacia el balcon que habia sido mi refugio cuando nos llamabamos pero me encontre que estaba ocupado por la persona que me estaba llamando y entonces le abri para dejarlo pasar y el me beso como nunca nadie lo habia hecho.

-No importa Klaus, yo ya eh elegido.

Luego de eso nos empezamos a besar mas intensamente y caminamos hacia mi cama donde hicimos el amor lenta y silenciosamente.

Al dia siguiente nos depertamos por la bendita alarma del celular que me decia que era hora de volver a la realidad. Pero Klaus en vez de dejarme ir me apreto mas contra su pecho.

-Hey caballero ingles va a atrasar una dama con responsabilidades?

-En estos momentos soy un libertino que te quiere encerrar en la habitacion, mujer.

Eso me dejo pasmada y caliente a la vez. Pero antes de que pudiera contestarle de vuelta escuche como Ara se levantaba y daba pasos raros que me llamaban la atencion, asi que me vesti con la camisa de Klaus y le gesticule a este que hiciera lo mismo. Luego de eso salimos silenciosamente y nos encontramos con Ara que tenia un bate de beisbol en sus manos apuntandonos.

-Me parecia que en algun momento dejarian el orgullo de lado, me hicieron pegar un susto crei que era un ladron porqu esta la puerta del balcon abierta.

-Perdonanos, fuimos nosotros.

-Ya me di cuenta-Dijo Ara llendose a cambiar. Pero antes algo me sonaba raro.

-Ara de donde sacaste ese bate?

-Me lo dio Damon para que me defienda cuando estoy sola o con Angelica, que es una excelente arma tanto con humanos como vampiros.

-Ok, ve a cambiarte.

Ara se marcho a su habitacion y Klaus se me quedo mirando.

-Recuerdame la proxima vez que Ara valla a la casa de los Salvatore este Elena y Stefan presentes porque no quiero que un dia aparezca Ara utilizando una ballesta. Ah y que lo deje inconciente a Damon por un golpe en la columna con un bate de beisbol.

-Entendido, te lo recordare. Pero la proxima vez tenemos que ser mas cuidadosos porque a fin de cuentas ella quiso defenderse y no quiero terminar con un golpe de bate.

-Jajaja. Ok yo le prometo que eso no sucedera señor Michaelson sino puede venir a buscarme por un reembolso-dije haciendome la coqueta mientras el me miraba lacivamente-Pero ahora le voy a devolver su camisa y me ire a la ducha sola mientras tu le haces el desayuno a Ara-termine de decir esto mientras me sacaba la camisa y me iba al baño dejandolo a el de piedra.

Cuando sali del baño, me vesti y arme mi mochila con las cosas de la universidad y con el uniforme de mi trabajo. Fui a la cocina donde Klaus y Ara estaban desayunando entre risas.

-Me alegro que hayas cambiado a tu faceta de dulce niña, Ara pero tienes todo listo?

-Si, ya eh terminado todo porque me levante tem-pra-no.

-La mochila? El conjunto de gimnacia? El bolso de baile?

-Si, si y si-decia Ara mientras Klaus trataba de contener la risa ante nuestro intercambio mientras yo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ok, hay un poco de cafe para mi?

-Ajam y donas-dijo Klaus mientras me servia y me daba un beso en los labios.

-Hey todavia no aprendi a desaparecer y a detener el tiempo con magia porque ya se nos hace tarde son las 8,15, Caroline.

-Demonios, agarra tus cosas que ya nos vamos. Klaus gracias por el desayuno pero todas las mañanas son unas locura aqui y ya tienes que irte.

-Entendido, es hora de que me valla pero antes un beso de despedida.

-Ok.-Antes de que terminara de decirlo Klaus me estaba besando de una manera que deberia ser ilegal y de pronto termino el beso que me dejo parada en medio de la cocina sin aliento y se fue sin mas.

-Puedes despertarte de una vez? porque el principe ya te beso y se ah ido.-dijo Ara.

-Esta bien vamonos.

Ya estando en el auto me di cuenta de que tenia todo el labial corrido por culpa de cierto original que estaria en el mismo estado que yo pero no se lo diria. Llegamos a la escuela de Ara hasta que me di cuenta de algo fundamental.

-Ara no te hice tu almuerzo! Toma ten dinero para comprarte algo en la cafeteria.

-No, Caroline. Klaus ya me compro un sandwich cuando fue a comprar las donas ademas de que me dio dinero para un refresco o si me agarraba mas hambre.-Dijo Ara mostrandome dos billetes de 100 dolares.

-Ara eso es mucho dinero, ten cuidado por todo los cielos.

Klaus volvio y con artilleria pesada.

Klaus: 5. Caroline: 2.

El dia paso sin mayores contratiempos pero fue de risa el mensaje que recibi de Becca al mediodia "Mi hermano no paso la noche en casa, volvio a eso de las 10 de la mañana y flotando practicamente. Ademas de que tenia labial corrido alrededor de la boca. Alguien te esta robando el puesto Caroline!". Despues de eso recibi un mensaje de Klaus " Por que no me dijiste que tenia habias puesto labial? Rebecca casi me arma una escena, como va tu dia?". A lo que respondi: " Me acorde cuando estaba en el auto vi mi boca como la de un payaso, ademas de una niña de 11 años con un sandwich y 200 dolares para un refresco, se te hace conocida? Mi dia va bien, llendo al trabajo y pensando en ti".

Klaus: 5. Caroline: 2.

-"Estamos jugando a la batalla naval? Porque si es asi acabas de dar con las coordenadas de uno de mis barcos. Yo tambien estoy pensando en ti".

-"Creo que si, tu ya hundiste mi portaviones y tengo que hacer algo. Te amo, ya estoy entrando al trabajo".

Klaus: 5. Caroline: 3.

Tuve un dia bastante agitado aunque normal para ser la ultima semana de trabajo antes de las vacaciones. Eso me hizo acordar que tenia que enviar los mail a los hoteles con las habitaciones.

Al salir del trabajo recibi una llamada.

-Asi que ha salido el sol en el paraiso?

-Hola Meredith, como sabes...?

-Me lo acabas de confirmar con tu tono alegre. Te llamo porque me dijeron que tu estas a cargo.

-A cargo de que?

-De las habitaciones de los hoteles del caribe. Rebecca y Klaus nos han invitado a Caty y a mi al caribe con ustedes y me dijo Becca que hablara contigo.

-De veras? Que bueno! Ara va estar de lo mas contenta!

-Alto ahi Forbes, yo no le dije a Caty que iba ir Ara en ese viaje porque tu no se lo ocultas y que se enteren en el avion?

-Tienes razon, voy a hacer eso.

-Caroline si quieres puedes ponerme en una habitacion con las dos niñas y tu te vas con Klaus.

-Lo voy a tener en cuenta Fell.

-Te dejo que me estan llamando del quirofano de urgencias.

-Ve a salvar vidas, nos vemos.

Corte.

Klaus: 6. Caroline: 2.

Llegue a casa y Ara estaba con Angelica cocinando, charlamos un poco y Angelica se fue a su casa.

Comimos y charlamos de todo un poco, Ara se fue a dormir y yo me quede estudiando y armando un trabajo.

Cuando termine, recibi un mensaje de Klaus: "Que descances, te amo. Klaus."

Klaus: 7. Caroline: 2.

Le respondi: "Tu tambien descansa, te amo. Caroline".

Despues de eso me acorde de las habitaciones asi que aproveche a hacer los mails y ahi vi mi oportunidad de ganar unos puntos en el marcador. Pero eso tambien conllevaba algo que estaba lista para hacer.

La semana paso sin complicaciones o mejor dicho las normales para la epoca del año.

Todo el viernes nos dedicamos a hacer las valijas para el viaje y para nuestra estadia en Mystic Falls.

Al dia siguiente salimos a Mystic Falls a primera hora. Llegamos como a eso de las 10 de la mañana a mi casa y nos estaba esperando mi madre con el desayuno.

Desayunamos las tres muy tranquilas, hasta que senti que era el momento de empezar a hablar.

-Ara no quieres ir a ver a Rebecca y ayudarla con los preparativos?

-Si, puedo ir en tu bici, Care?

-Claro, usala.

Ara salio disparada al garage y despues vi como salia andando hacia la mansion original.

-Que sucede Caroline?

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas.

-Dime, le pasa algo a Ara?

-No Ara, esta bien. Te quiero hablar de mi.

-Oh, esta bien.

-Mama hace casi un año que estoy con una persona, en una relacion y esa persona es...

-Klaus.

-Si, es Klaus. Te lo dijo Damon, verdad?

-No, no me lo dijo nadie Caroline, soy tu madre, me doy cuenta de las cosas que te pasan aunque a veces creas que no. Vi durante meses como se te iluminaban los ojos cada vez que se nombraba el nombre de Klaus, como te escondias tras una negacion constante que pudiste mantener hasta que te separaste de Tyler pero despues te costo cada vez mas. Ver tu mirada y escuchar tu voz triste cuando el se iba pero aun asi te mantuviste en pie por Ara y por el amor que sientes por Klaus. Pero tuve que esperar a que tu lo dijeras, no podia obligarte a que lo admitieras ante mi porque antes tenias que darte cuenta tu sola de que lo querias a tu lado.

En ese momento me di cuenta que estaba llorando y abrace a mi madre como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Lo amo, mama. Pero tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar con los demas.

-Ninguno esta en condiciones en criticarte Caroline, todos tus amigos hicieron locuras por amor de las cuales tu podias estar de acuerdo como que no, pero aun asi los aceptaste a la larga o a la corta. Ellos terminaran haciendo lo mismo a su tiempo.

-Tienes razon, voy ir a hablar con Elena.

-Me parece bien.

Sali de mi casa y fui para la de Elena. Toque la puerta y me atendio Jeremy.

-Hey Caroline, tanto tiempo.

-Jeremy, como anda Princeton?

-Excelente. Quieres ver a Elena, no? Pasa esta en la cocina aunque no lo creas.

-Gracias Jer.

Fui a la cocina y me encontre a una Elena leyendo un libro pero no cualquiera, uno de cocina.

-Vas presentar un informe que lo estas analizando tan detenidamente.

-Tu tambien! Quiero hacer una salsa para el pavo, y no se cual ademas de que tiene que salir bien.

-Relajate, tomatelo con calma.

-Tienes razon. Y Ara donde esta?

-En estos momentos creo que estara atiborrandose de chocolate o haciendo de Barbie Ara para Rebecca.

-No quisiera estar en sus zapatos.

-Como estas tu? Hace mucho que no hablamos?

-Las cosas empeoraron entre Damon y yo desde que llego Katherine y solo espero poder relajarme cuando vallamos de vacaciones sino terminare con un ataque de nervios, y la verdad eso no es nada bueno ya que al tener las emociones intensificadas...

-Calmate. Katherine nunca significo algo bueno cuando esta cerca. Y ademas es parte de su juego ponerte asi o mejor dicho ponernos asi Elena. O no te acuerdas que estuve un mes sin pisar Mystic Falls por su culpa y por miedo que le hiciera algo a Ara.

-Pero volviste apenas te avise que estaba Klaus porque era una garantia de que estarian a salvo. Pero yo no tengo garantias mas que un dia despertarme y ver a Katherine con una estaca en el corazon.

-Elena tu no eres asi, tu eres mejor que eso.

-Caroline, ya no se como soy. Porque siempre va estar la comparacion entre ella y yo, que no me permite decidir lo que realmente quiero.

En ese momento abrace a Elena que se desmorono en llanto, como pocas veces la habia visto. Salimos de la cocina y nos sentamos en la sala hasta que Elena se calmo.

-Ya se lo que necesitas. Una maraton de peliculas con tu mejor amiga.

-Deberas te quedaras conmigo?

-Si, yo tambien necesito una tarde contigo, ahora hay que elegir las peliculas.

Elegimos Flashdance, El diablo viste a la moda y Titanic. Cuando Jack estaba esposado y Rose estaba tratando de llegar a el mi movil comenzo a sonar y lo atendi, llendome a fuera para que Elena siguiera viendo la pelicula.

-Hola.

-Caroline, donde estas?

-Klaus que pasa, le pasa algo a Ara?

-No, solo que son las 7 de la tarde y tu no viniste a verm..a Ara que me vengo a enterar que esta desde las 11 de la mañana en mi casa.

-Tuve que hacer unas cosas, dentro de media hora voy para alli.

-Todavia no contestaste mi pregunta.

-Klaus...

-Esta bien, media hora pero si llegan a pasar dos minutos mas de lo acordado salgo a buscarte.

-Adios, Klaus.

-Hasta dentro de 29 minutos, cariño.

Corte.

Me gire y encontre a Elena mirandome de una manera un tanto extraña.

-Como estas tu Caroline?

Estoy en serios problemas.

-Elena te acuerdas el año pasado cuando todos ustedes se fueron para año nuevo, y Ara y yo nos quedamos solas aqui. bueno en nochevieja se aparecio Klaus porque yo lo habia estado llamando por pedido de Ara para no quedarnos solas, compartimos esa noche los tres hasta que Ara se durmio como a las 10 y nos quedamos charlando hasta que empezo el conteo y nos fuimos afuera a ver los fuegos artificiales, marcaron las 12 y me dijo feliz año nuevo y antes de que pudiera contestarle me beso y se lo correspondi.

-Me acuerdo perfectamente de la parte que nos fuimos de viaje pero no de la parte en la que me cuentas todo cuando llego.

-Luego escuchamos que Ara se estaba acercando asi que nos separamos y terminamos de ver los tres juntos los fuegos artificiales y entramos, al rato llego tu hermano y nos quedamos los 4 charlando. Despues de eso nos volvimos a hablar hasta que empezo febrero y hablabamos todas las noches y me invito a ir a cenar para San Valentin.

-Alto ahi, me dijiste que irias a una fiesta de la universidad para ligar.

-Bueno capaz no fue en la universidad. Pero tuvo el mismo fin y fue mucho mas romantico.

-Ok, creo que esa parte es un poco incomoda. Pero despues so mal no lo recuerdo Klaus se fue por 9 meses.

-Es verdad, y nos mantuvimos comunicados todo el tiempo hasta que fue el viaje a Miami donde tu, Rebecca y Ara lo mantuvieron informado de la peor forma posible.

-Que te dijo con respecto a eso? Ahora me siento culpable.

-Digamos que nada, hasta la noche del cumpleaños de Ara que Rebecca me dijo que le habia dado mi nuevo numero porque queria saludar a Ara y esa noche cuando todos ustedes se fueron y yo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando sono mi celular y estuvimos todo la noche hablando.

-Tanto que nos dijiste que Ara habia quedado muy cansada de su fiesta por lo cual no habia ido al colegio y vos te habias quedado para cuidarla. A todo esto Ara desde cuando lo sabe?

-Desde San Valentin, cuando un chico de los mandados aparecio con un ramo de flores, un oso de peluche y una caja de bombones.

-Oh por Dios. Pero me queda una duda, los viajes a Aspen y Washigton...? El primero coincide con la llegada de Klaus, tu te vas el mismo fin de semana que despues el lunes llega el.

-El viaje a Aspen fue una sorpresa por parte de Klaus. Yo llego un jueves cansada del trabajo y llegando a la puerta escucho risas y creia que eran Ara con Damon o Stefan, pero cuando habro la puerta me encuentro a Klaus y Ara charlando. Me sorprendi, lo abrace por eso malditos 9 meses que no habia estado y me dijo que nos ibamos de viaje a Aspen por ese fin de semana. A las 11 y media de la noche estabamos en el aeropuerto.

-Oh valla, eso si que es rapido, pero es verdad lo de la escuela de esqui que se encontro con Caty?

-Si es la verdad por la cual Meredith se entero por su hermana que yo me iba con un rubio, alto y britanico.

-Jaja, deberas? Entonces mientras Ara aprendia a esquiar tu te ponias al dia con Klaus en la habitacion, no?

-Te lo estas tomando a venganza, no?

-Puede ser por todas las veces que me pediste los detalles morbosos.

-Ok. Es lo unico que voy a decir sobre el tema.

-Y el viaje a Washington?

-No, ese fue un verdadero viaje de hermanas, porque Klaus delante de Damon hirio mi orgullo de una manera, que no se la deje pasar y el tampoco se disculpo y no nos hablamos en todo lo que quedo de la semana y el jueves cuando fue a buscarla a ustedes ni siquiera me miro y me agarro una de esas crisis que dices tu y Ara se quedo cuidandome hasta que me pude mantener en pie entonces nos fuimos a Washigton con excusas reales. Llegamos el domingo a la tarde y no me podia dormir y de pronto sono mi celular lo atendi y me pidio perdon y me voy a la cocina cuando me lo encuentro afuera en el balcon y...imaginate el resto.

elena se rio entre dientes y despues se me quedo observando.

-Lo amas y el te corresponde, verdad?

-Ajam.

-Eres feliz con el?

-Si.

-Entonces, no queda nada mas que decirle a Klaus que si te lastima voy a juntar todo el enojo que tendria que tener por las situaciones vividas.

-Ok le dire que no te haga enojar.

Nos abrazamos.

-Creo que te quedan algo de 7 minutos asique porque no terminamos de ver como Jack muere y la Rose vieja tira semejante diamante al mar.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

Entramos y vimos la parte que habia dicho Elena y lloramos como unas magdalenas.

-Caroline pasaron 10 minuto.

-Ok, ya me voy, porque el señor original ya debe haber salido a buscarme.

-Puedes dejarme en el Grill, voy a tomar unas copas con Jeremy y Matt.

-Claro pero te bajas con la camioneta en movimiento.

-Entendido.

Fuimos hasta el Grill y Elena se bajo enseguida y yo segui de largo para la casa de Klaus. Llegue y su auto no estaba asi que baje tranquilamente y toque la puerta y me la abrio Rebecca que me dejo pasar.

-Hola Caroline, todo bien?

-Excelente, y Ara?

-Estaban dibujando con Klaus hasta que se fue a buscar unas pizzas al Grill. Ella esta terminando el suyo en el estudio.

-Como van los preparativos para la cena?

-Todo sobre ruedas, voy a necesitar que hagas una salsa para el pavo.

-Entendido.

En eso llega Ara a saludarme y a mostrarme su dibujo que estaba muy bueno.

Nos sentamos a charlar pero de pronto Rebecca dejo de hablar y se me quedo mirando.

-Que sucede?

-Caroline, de que color es ese labial?

Me parecio extraño pero agarre mi cartera y tome el labial que solia usar y se lo tendi. Lo tomo y lo probo en su mano pero hizo algo extraño empezo a sacarselo apenas con el dedo y me miro y luego me lo devolvio.

-Caroline recibiste mi mensaje de texto el lunes?

Ok, ahora entendi, por donde venia y eso no era nada bueno si Klaus no estaba presente.

-Creo que si, el que me decias algo de Klaus que habia llegado en un estado como si estuviera flotando, no?

-El mismo. Por que no me lo contestaste?

-Porque estaba manejando y no queria ocasionar un accidente y luego me olvide.

-Dudas en si te habia mandado un mensaje pero no dudas al decirme el porque no me lo contestaste.

En ese momento entendi que ultimamente todos los que enterraban una mina yo iba y la pisaba sin mas y todo porque estaba distraida por culpa de Klaus, asi que cuando reaccione empece a correr por la casa con Rebecca persiguiendome y gritando.

-Lo sabia, porque no dijiste nada? Eres una perra arrastrada.

En eso llegamos a la cocina y me empezo a tirar vasos, hasta que yo le dije.

-Para Becca te lo explicare pero deja de tirarme cosas.

-Tienes exactamente un minuto para explicarte y te seguire tirando cosas.

-Amo a tu hermano, hace un año casi que estamos juntos pero no te lo ah dicho porque yo le pide que lo mantuviera en secreto.

-Como? Eres una maldita...

En eso Rebecca toma un huevo y me lo lanza con tal mala suerte para mi que va a parar a mi cabello. Eso me hizo enojar tanto que tome el paquete de harina que habia en la mesada y le tire un puñado.

-Soy una maldita cobarde que si no fuera porque Meredith se entero por su hermana menor y en consecuencia Damon porque estaba en el lugar, no estaria enfrentando mis sentimientos y admitiendo lo que amo a tu hermano delante de mi madre y Elena.

Rebecca quedo en shock, cuando desperto agarro otro huevo y me lo lanzo.

-Y cuando pensabais decirmelo? Cuando los encontrara en la cama? Besandose? O cuando me llegue la invitacion de la boda?

Le tire otro puñado de harina.

-Le iba decir que te lo dijera hoy, pero no pude hablar con el sobre el tema, porque cuando me llamo fue para exigirme que le diga mi paradero y amenazarme que si no llegaba en cierta cantidad de tiempo saldria a buscarme.

-En serio hizo eso? Esta hasta las manos por ti.

-Deberas?

-Acaso estas jugando con el?

Ahi autenticamente detone la mina porque empezo a lanzarme un huevo tras otro pero en un momento no me tiro un huevo sino un cuchillo que me corto unos pocos centimetros de cabello. Eso me hizo enojar tanto que fui hacia la heladera y saque varias cosas para lanzarselas, como leche, vino, sangre y champagne. Se las tire todas mientras que ella me lo devolvia con pimienta, sal, azucar y cafe.

-Para, no estoy jugando con tu hermano. Sino que escucharlo de otra persona es lindo.

-Dime la verdad, estuviste con el en Aspen?

-Si, el volvio antes para que no fuera tan obvio pero al final de cuentas lo fue. Aparecio una tarde en mi apartamento, hizo que Angelica se fuera y se quedo con Ara sembrando bolsas de regalos por todo el salon, cuando llegue me encontre un lugar parecido a tu habitacion en Miami, cuando querias meter todo lo que habias comprado en una sola valija. Me dijo que abriera los regalos y que nos ibamos a Aspen que ya estaba todo listo y a las 3 horas ya estabamos en el aeropuerto.

-Y el viaje a Washigton?

-Tuvimos una discusion estupida y yo el viernes tuve una crisis que no debes decirle a tu hermano, y necesitaba irme con Ara algun lugar. Pero a todo esto tu hermano no estuvo aqui?

-No a la mañana estuvo encerrado en su estudio y al mediodia me dijo que se iba a ver unas cosas y que no iba a volver hasta el lunes y eso paso.

-Conmigo no estuvo el fin de semana solo el domigo a la noche cuando ya estaba en Richmond.

-Estas diciendo que miento? O que Nick miente?

Me empece a acercar cuidadosamente ya que se habia armado un barro aromatico y no queria caerme.

-Becca no estoy diciendo que tu mientas y no se si Klaus te mintio, pero solo lo vi el domingo a la noche.

-Quien mas sabe sobre su relacion? Ademas de Meredith, Damon, tu madre, Ara y Elena.

-Tu y falta Stefan.

-Mi hermano sabe que lo estas diciendo?

-El en su momento me dijo que lo hiciera cuando este preparada, pero no sabe que lo dije el dia de hoy.

-Bueno eso me pone contenta, porque no voy a ser la ultima en enterarme. Bienvenida a la familia!

Nos abrazamos pero comenzamos a resbalarnos y terminamos de espalda en el piso y matandonos de risa por la situacion.

Es eso escuchamos a Ara:

-Hola Klaus, hola Stefan.

-Como andas pequeña?

-Bien, vengan a ver como quedo mi dibujo.

-Bueno, espera que vamos a dejar las pizzas a la cocina.

-No! vengan a ver mi dibujo y luego comemos.

En ese momento me di cuenta que ademas de bruja es genia, nos estaba consiguiendo tiempo para que ordenaramos la cocina. Nos levantamos a duras penas pero al querer hacer las cosas en velocidad vampirica nos volvimos a caer en el por culpa de nuestros zapatos de tacon, que evidentemente llamo mas la atencion que el grito de negativa de Ara. Cuando nos dimos cuenta Klaus y Stefan miraban la cocina y la posicion en que estabamos nosotras acostadas en ese extraño barro.

-Que le sucedio a mi cocina? Y a mis vasos de cristal?

-Como si la usaras tanto.

-Tienes razon Becca pero sigue siendo mi casa y si utilizo tu metodo tendria que cerrar bajos 7 llaves tu guardarropa. Por que no lo utilizo o mejor tirar toda la ropa.

-Klaus despues vamos a limpiar pero necesitamos tu ayuda para levantarnos.-dije ayudando a Becca con la situacion.

Se acerco y me tendio la mano a mi solamente, entonces pude ver lo que realmente pasaba con Rebecca, ella no queria ser dejada de lado por Klaus. Asi que tome su mano pero al tomarla hice fuerza para abajo y lo termine tirando al medio de nosotras.

-La proxima vez extiendes las dos manos una para cada una. Porque yo no estoy antes que Becca ni ella antes que yo, salvo por edad.

-Entendido.

Klaus se levanto con toda la espalda y las pierna llenas de la mezcla y nos tendio las dos manos y logro levantarnos sin problemas.

-Por todos los cielos, me van a decir que sucedio aqui.

-Un intercambio de ideas y opiniones, nada mas.-dijo Rebecca.

-Bueno, todo arreglado?

Nos miramos con Rebecca y dijimos.

-Sii.

-8ueno ahora se van a ir a bañar, Rebecca le prestaras una muda de ropa a Caroline y luego limpiaran todo esto mientras nosotros comemos el postre.

Luego de la ducha y la limpieza nos sentamos a comer los 5, Becca me hizo señas de que le habia dicho a Stefan sobre mi relacion con Klaus, asi que senti un poco mas de alivio. Pero esa armonia se vio interrumpida por el comentario de Stefan:

-Me alegro mucho, por su relacion. Espero que sean muy felices.

Esto hizo que Klaus lanzara el trago de cerveza que pretendia tomar y se lo quedara viendo aunque en realidad esa mirada era para mi.

-De que relacion hablas Stefan?

-De la tuya con Caroline.

Ese era mi momento de intervenir.

-Le conte a Rebecca sobre lo nuestro, o mejor dicho lo descubrió por eso el estado de la cocina y esta se lo dijo a Stefan.

Despues de eso seguimos con la cena hasta que Ara se quedó dormida en uno de los sillones y Stefan y Rebecca se fueron a la mansion Salvatore.

-Que va a pasar de ahora en adelante, Caroline?-Empezo Klaus sentándose a mi lado en el sillón que estaba frente al de Ara.

-Con respecto a que?

-A nosotros, Rebecca lo descubrio y en consecuencia Stefan. Ya van tres personas que lo saben además de nosotros.-Dijo mirándome a mi y a Ara.

-En realidad, lo saben mas personas porque yo se lo he dicho, salvo una que es peor que una chusma de barrio.

-Y por chusma de barrio dices…?

-Damon, estaba en el hospital buscando provisiones cuando fuimos a la consulta de Ara con Meredith.

-Algo mas paso no?

-Me llamo como tratando de extorsionarme, pero le dije que si quería que se lo dijera a todo el mundo que me hacia un favor, luego de decir esas palabras me di cuenta que prácticamente me estaba sacando un peso de encima, aunque después temi por la reacción podrían haber tenido Elena y Rebecca, pero Damon por algún extraño motivo no dijo ni a. O sea, que me dejo todo el trabajo a mi que ya esta hecho.

-Que quieres decir con que te dejo con todo el trabajo a ti?

-Veo que no soy la única distraída aquí, hoy se lo he dicho a mi madre y a Elena.

-Y como reaccionaron?

-Contra todo pronostico, bien. Aunque Elena te amenazo si llegabas a hacerme daño te la verias con ella.

-Quiero ver eso…

-Klaus!

-Es una broma.

-Mas te vale.

Los días pasaron y navidad llego aunque no como el año pasado ya que Katherine hizo su estelar aparición arruinándonos la mañana del 25 y en consecuencia todos los presentes nos tensamos y lo único que decíamos para salir de aquella situación es "Solo dos días y estaremos en el caribe".


	15. Tormenta en el Caribe

Pregunta: Donde queda el Bar de Bree?

Capitulo 14

Caroline pov.

Ok, estaba muy ansiosa...muy ansiosa. De un ranking del 1 al 10 diria que 10 elevado a la enesima potencia´.

Era el primer viaje que podia hacer sin ocultar mis sentimientos por Klaus ante nadie.

Dia 1:

Es viernes 27 de diciembre y son las 2.30 de la mañana y no puedo dormir aunque ya nos tenemos que levantar dentro de mediahora para ir al aerodromo donde esta el jet de Klaus y desde ahi nos iriamos a Playa del Carmen, Mexico, donde tendriamos 4 dias a puro sol.

El despertador sono y automaticamente escuche los pasos rapidos de Ara entrando a mi habitacion:

-Ya es hora?

-Si.

-Ya es el dia?

-Si

-Yupi

Se subio a mi cama y empezo a saltar esto me causo risa tanto que a su vez comence a saltar con ella. Paramos cuando el reloj se habia puesto en 3.30.

-Demonios, Klaus viene en mediahora Ara, nos tenemos que vestir.

-Andando.

Estuvimos listas en 37 minutos. Que Klaus se molesto en contar cuidadosamente y reprocharnos luego de subir las 4 valijas que llevabamos entre las dos. Pero su actitud cambio un poco cuando le di su beso de los buenos dias que fue interrumpido por un bocinazo que toco Ara desde dentro del auto.

-Cuando necesito que salgan y se metan enseguida en el auto no sucede pero cuando ustedes se deciden a estar listas hay que salir quemando llantas.

-No fue por eso Klaus, vas a tener muchos besos de los buenos dias con mi hermana en todo el viaje, no atrasemos el viaje por un beso de los buenos dias.-dijo Ara terminando su planteo al que Klaus respondio simplemente.

-Las costumbres y los vicios son lo primero que se aprenden. Apenas cumples un año con tu hermana y ya respondes como ella.

-Hey, con esa respuesta voy a pensar en si te beso en todo el viaje, Klaus.

Este se tenso ante mi respuesta y cambio de tema.

-Iremos a buscar a mi hermana y sus valijas que no entran en el clasico de Stefan y despues directo al aerodromo.

Klaus me miro haciendome entender que nos estabamos repartiendo para poder llevar a Meredith y a Caty.

-Estas seguro que va entrar todo el equipaje en el auto y despues nosotros?

-Hay 5 valijas en el baul, un bolso en la luneta, hay practicamente lugar para dos personas mas en lo asientos y toda la parte de arriba para poner equipaje, si a mi hermana no le basta el espacio que hay que vaya en el techo.

-Entendido.

Llegamos a buscar a Rebecca que estaba con dos valijas como las nuestras, un bolso de mano y su cartera. Las dos valijas fueron al techo de la camioneta y Becca con su bolso fueron en el asiento trasero, para el bienestar del inicio de las vacaciones.

Tomamos la ruta mas rapida y en el camino nos fuimos encontrando con el Mustang de Damon y la camioneta de Elena, por suerte Ara estaba mas entretenida charlando que mirando el exterior.

Llegamos al aerodromo y nos fuimos a la oficina a hacer el papeleo de los pasaportes que nos llevaria una hora y despues partiriamos. Tambien fue en el momento que Ara y Caty se encontraron y mi hermana dijo.

-Estas seran las mejores vacaciones de todas porque tengo a mi familia conmigo.

Todos reimos alegremente ante su comentario pero era evidente que la palabra que mas habia resonado era familia.

Se cumplio el procedimiento y ya eran las 5 de la mañana, las niñas estaban de lo mas despierta por la excitacion y llego la hora de subir al Jet.

Todos subimos y nos acomodamos en los lujosos asientos. Me sente con Klaus como habian hecho los demas con sus respectivas parejas, antes de que el capitan diera la orden de los cinturones, Ara vino y se sento enfrente a nosotros.

-Ara, y Caty?

-Caty tiene problemas con las alturas y los aviones pero solo es cuestion que su estomago se acostumbre, asique mientras tanto estara con Mer.

-Ah-dijimos Klaus y yo a duo.

El capitan dio la orden de los cinturones y nos preparamos para el despegue que fue tranquilo. Vimos el amanecer ya estando en el mar, hasta Caty lo vio porque se sentia mejor aunque tenia orden expresa de no comer nada hasta una hora despues del aterrizaje. Tuvimos 3h26m de viaje y pudimos sentir el cambio de la temperatura fria a calurosa. Luego de aterrizar y de sellar los pasaportes que nos llevo menos tiempo que en EEUU, nos fuimos al hotel que nos quedaba a una hora de distancia. Llegamos al hotel a las 10 de la mañana y fuimos a la recepcion donde hariamos el Check in, los Salvatore, mi cuñada y Elena ya tenian sus llaves y se fueron a sus habitaciones y nos encontrariamos luego en el almuerzo. Siguio la habitacion de Meredith y las chicas.

-Suite silver, tres camas y un sofa cama, capacidad 4 personas, la ocuparan 3 un mayor y dos menores de 12 años, Meredith Fell, Catherine Chandler, Ara Thomson-Forbes y Caroline Forbes. Correcto?-Dijo la recepcionista.

-Si esta correcto, Caroline Forbes solo tendra llave de la habitacion pero no se hospedara ahi.-Dije con mi voz profesional.

-Entendido.-Dijo mirando la computadora y luego programando las tarjetas magneticas.

Luego de eso nos entrego las llaves a mi y a Mer.

-Bueno yo tengo una llave por las dudas si quieres estar en algun momento a solas me dices y yo me hago cargo de las niñas.

-Esta bien quedate tranquila, ahora ve con tu enamorado.

Sali corriendo para la recepcion donde estaba Klaus y pude escuchar su conversacion con la recepcionista antes de aparecer.

-Señor Michaelson, usted tiene la suite platinum que era la que estaba disponible luego de los cambios, junto con la señorita Caroline Forbes.

-Pero si usted acaba de decir que la señorita Forbes estaba en la suite silver.

-La señorita Forbes solo obtuvo una llave de esa habitacion alegando que en ella se encontraba su hermana menor y que necesitaria dicha llave para entrar en situaciones en las que fuese necesaria su presencia ya que su madre no esta aqui ella es la tutora a cargo para el hotel.-Termino la recepcionista. Ya era hora de la sorpresa.

-Sorpresa...-dije llamando la atencion de Klaus.

-Que? Me eh estado peleando por nada?

-Si, vamos a compartir la suite premium nosotros dos y solo tengo la llave de la habitacion de Ara para hacerme cargo de ella y de Caty cuando Mer quiera salir a hacer algo´.

-Me encanta la sorpresa y en todo caso nos haremos los dos cargo de ese par de niñas.

-Como usted diga, Comandante.-Dije risueña y luego besandolo brevemente para irnos en el ascensor.

Mejor no digo lo que hicimos luego de que el botones dejara las valijas y se fuera con 500 dolares de propina, pero eso si todo acabo cuando nos dimos cuenta de que eran 12.20 y nosotros seguiamos...charlando.

Bajamos a las santas corridas encontrandonos a todos en la mesa mirandonos "se que estuvieron haciendo hasta hace 5 minutos" salvo las niñas que estaban en su mundo. Almorzamos entre risas y comentarios y nos pusimos de acuerdo que hariamos ese dia, que seria basicamente estar en las piscinas del hotel y en las playas haciendo nada. Ya que al dia siguiente las niñas entrarian a la colonia de vacaciones del hotel, nosotras estariamos en el spa y la playa y los hombres en el gimnacio y el campo de golf.

Mis unicas ocupaciones en ese dia fueron no olvidarme mi pareo, lentes de sol y gorra y la capelina de Ara, su toallon y protector solar para que se lo pusiera cada vez que salia del agua y su ropa para cuando bajara el sol. El dia paso en completo relax entre la piscina, el mar y tomar sol aunque no nos hiciera el efecto deseado. Llegaron las 7 de la noche y entramos de vuelta al hotel para bañarnos todos y a las 8 cenar. Las niñas a la hora de la cena se estaban durmiendo al igual que Meredith que habia estado de aqui para alla con ellas asique comieron y se fueron a acostar y nos quedamos los 6 vampiros charlando hasta que se hicieron las 10 pactando que mañana a las 9 nos encontrariamos para desayunar.

Esta vez fuimos Klaus y yo los primeros en llegar, o mejor dicho los segundos ya que estaban Mer y las niñas que se habian despertado temprano por el cambio de horario.

Los dias pasaron sin contratiempos, disfrutamos de unos hermosos dias de playa y excursiones, aunque ultimamente Elena estaba algo rara y tensa a la vez y extrañamente Damon la evitaba o mejor dicho evitaba quedarse solo con ella.

Cancion de ahora en adelante: watch?v=InOSfXQr1Fg

Todo estallo una semana antes de que se terminara el viaje, luego de terminar de cenar Meredith y las niñas subieron a su habitacion para irse a dormir y nosotros nos quedamos charlando en las mesas de afuera del hotel bajo la luz de la luna con unos tragos. Estabamos hablando y riendonos de lo mas bien pero de pronto escuchamos un estallido de vidrio que nos dejo en silencio. Elena estaba como en trance y habia reventado con una mano el vaso de vidrio.

-Elena, estas bien?-le pregunte al notar su estado.

-No, no estoy bien.

Todos los demas se quedaron en silencio mirandola fijamente y Damon se removia incomodo en su asiento sin saber que hacer.

-Que sucede, Elena?-le volvi a preguntar pero esta vez Damon interrumpio.

-Dejala Caroline, sera mejor que nosotros tambien subamos.

-Tu no decides por mi, Damon. Eso se acabo, tu querias a alguien a quien manejar y yo simplemente llene los requisitos. Tu nunca me quisiste.

-Elena, esto no es para hablar delante de otras personas, debemos resolverlo nosotros a solas.

-De que tienes miedo, que diga la verdad delante de Stefan? Lamento informarte de que lo hare de todas maneras.

-Elena de que estas hablando?-pregunto Stefan mirando a su hermano fijamente.

-Estoy diciendo que solamente soy un botin de guerra, entre su batalla eterna de quien se queda con Katherine pero lamento informarte Damon que aunque sea muy parecida a ella, no soy ella.

Esto nos dejo a todos sin aliento.

-Elena de donde sacas esas locuras?-pregunto Rebecca.

-Yo crei que eran locuras, pero me di cuenta que no lo eran a partir del momento en el que mi novio me dijo te amo y luego Katherine cuando estabamos haciendo el amor y nunca antes me habia dicho te amo en publico y mucho menos a solas. Pero yo como una estupida si dije te amo un monton de veces y no me confundi de nombre.

-Elena, calmate.-dijo Damon mirandola severamente.

-No me voy a calmar nada, ya no hay un nosotros, Damon. Vete a seguir con tu vida de soltero perfecto o mejor todavia porque no vas a buscar a Katherine. Solamente espero que cuando encuentres a la mujer de tu vida, no lo heches todo a perder como conmigo, y que ella te haga ver todos los errores que has cometido y que cambies solamente para ser mejor persona por y para ella y no para demostrar que puedes quitarle algo a alguien.

-Elena, estas diciendo locuras.-Rebatio Damon de vuelta.

-Ok, si yo estoy diciendo locuras dime mirandome a los ojos que me amas a mi, que no me has manipulado durante meses con escenas de celos estupidas porque tu hermano se me acercaba a hablarme del clima y que la oportunidad que te di hace un año no ha sido en vano. O mejor todavia di que todo lo que hiciste no fue para tener una version de Katherine que puedas controlar a tu antojo como ella hizo cuando eras humano.

En ese momento todos nos quedamos de piedra y Damon se quedo mirando fijamente a Elena sin emitir sonido.

-Sabia que no podrias, porque seria ir contra tu naturaleza.-dijo Elena y salio corriendo para la playa.

-Quedense con el, yo voy a ver a Elena-dije siguiendo el mismo camino que mi amiga dejando a Rebecca a solas con tres hombres que estaban mas cerca de descuartizarse que de estrechar la mano.

Encontre a Elena sentada en la arena llorando desconsoladamente. Me acerque y la abrace y poco a poco comenzo a calmarse.

-Quiero caminar, Care.

-Entonces caminaremos.

Estuvimos caminando en silencio como una hora, hasta que Elena rompio el silencio.

-No lo vas a decir?

-Decir que?

-Decir "te lo dije, Elena".

-Crees que estoy haciendo esto para decirte "te lo dije"?

-No veo otra razon por la que sigas aqui.

-Elena, eres mi mejor amiga y acabas de romper con tu novio. Que importa si yo estaba o no de acuerdo con su relacion, ahora lo importante eres tu.

-Me siento una estupida por haber confiado en el, por creer que seria mejor persona de lo que en realidad aparentaba y mira lo que gano, un pase libre para montar una escena en un hotel 5 estrellas del caribe delante de mi cuñado/ex novio y su pareja y mi mejor amiga y su pareja que es el hermano mayor de la novia de mi ahora ex cuñado.

-Entendi, no era necesario tanto detalle. Pero hay algo mas Elena que no estas diciendo.

-Me siento mal que por culpa de Damon haberle hecho mal a Stefan. Me he sentido asi desde que la relacion entre el y Rebecca se ha afianzado. Crei solamente era porque lo que tuve con Damon empezo muy apresuradamente, pero ahora me siento peor porque me he dado cuenta que sigo sintiendo cosas muy fuertes por el.

-Ok, esto si que esta jodido Elena. Me estas queriendo decir que mantuviste una relacion por 2 años con Damon porque tenias sentimientos por el pero a su vez por su hermano y antiguo novio tuyo?

-Si y me siento una autentica basura por eso.

-Sabes lo que necesitas?

-No, dime.

-Una buena dosis de solteria con hombres que no tengan apellidos italianos y mucho menos que esten emparentados entre si.

-Creo que tienes razon, Caroline.

-Estas muy mal evidentemente para aceptar esa clase de consejos de mi parte.

-Tu no quieres hacerme mal y creo que ya es tiempo de que conozca otras cosas estando sola y sin ciertos compromisos. Ahora ya no tengo que poner una excusa estupida para ir a una clase de danza arabe.

-Ajam, tenias razon de que lo resolverias en las vacaciones.

-Caroline, te molestaria mucho si quiero volver a Estados Unidos en las proximas horas.

-No tengo forma de retenerte y por lo visto necesitas estar sola para sentirte mejor.

-Si, creo que me ire a Nueva York por los dias que me quedan y luego retomare las clases en la universidad y me hare mi propia rutina.

-Entonces si sientes que te va hacer bien,hazlo.

-Lamento mucho arruinarles el viaje.

-Este viaje fue una locura desde el principio por mas lindo que es. Fue para distraer a una niña de 11 años que escucho una pequeña parte de una conversacion que si la escuchaba entera la afectaria demasiado.

-Pero a su vez ella esta pasando las mejores vacaciones de su vida al igual que tu y Klaus.

-Si es verdad, el tema va ser cuando haya que volver a la normalidad y no tenga a su mejor amiga con ella todos los dias.

-Son cosas que pasan, es parte de crecer y madurar.

-Ajam.

Nos quedamos sentadas hasta que vimos salir al sol eso nos indicaba que hacia mucho tiempo que estabamos afuera.

-Creo que es hora de volver al hotel, deben estar preocupados por nosotras.

-Caroline, ve tu mejor. Yo tengo el cuarto con Damon y el debe estar alli...

-Quedate tranquila, te quedas en la habitacion de Meredith y las chicas, yo tengo una copia de la tarjeta. Y por tu ropa la voy a buscar yo cuando Damon no este.

-Gracias...por todo.

-Eres mi amiga y no estas pasando un buen momento, solamente estoy haciendo lo que quiero y debo hacer como tu amiga.

Nos abrazamos y comenzamos a caminar para el hotel. Llegamos como a las siete y media de la mañana y fuimos directo para la habitación de Meredith y las niñas, golpee la puerta y nos atendio una Meredith soñolienta pero que nos miro con una nota de alivio.

-Klaus me llamo en la noche contándome lo que había pasado, diciéndome que habían salido disparadas para la playa y que las dos se habían olvidado sus móviles y que no había forma de ubicarlas.

-Demonios, debe estar trepando por las paredes. Te dijo que hicieron con el cadáver?

-Caroline…

-Elena, descansa.-Dije indicándole que entrara.

Elena entro sin mas animo y se acostó en el sillón-cama y se quedo dormida enseguida.

-Contestando tu pregunta, no hay cadáver por poco, este se encerro en la habitación y para cuando Klaus llamo ya había vaciado el minibar por quinta vez.

-Que raro…

-Caroline, Klaus me hizo prometerle que apenas supiera algo sobre ustedes lo llamaría o te mandaria directo a la habitación.

-Estaba enfandado, por casualidad?

-No, preocupado diría yo.

-Sabes algo sobre el otro Salvatore?

-Caroline, uso Wikipedia no soy Wikipedia.

-Entendido, me voy a descansar, no hace falta que le avises, descansa.

-Lo mismo digo.

La habitación estaba en el tercer piso del hotel y mi suite estaba en el vigésimo primero y me di cuenta precisamente de eso cuando vi al conserje poner un cartel de que el ascensor estaba en reparación y que el servicio se normalizaría al mediodía. Tenia mucho cansancio, ya que no había dormido por el viaje entre isla e isla, la excurdion que duro todo el dia y después toda la noche sin dormir por estar corriendo a Elena por la playa y ahora tenia que subir 18 pisos por escalera, pero eso no acaba ahí son las siete y veinte se acaba de abrir el desayunador asique yo era la única que quería subir y tenia una estampida de gente en mi contra. Tarde una hora y diez minutos en llegar a la suite para encontrarme con Klaus caminando de una punta a la otra como pantera encerrada y cuando me miro...crei que me mataria con esa mirada pero no lo hizo porque poco fue aflojando su expresión.

-Donde estuviste en las ultimas 9 horas, Caroline?

-Estuve corriendo a Elena por la playa hasta que esta se desplomo en llanto, luego me enfoque en consolarla después de que amanecio volvimos caminando al hotel y en la ultima hora y diez estuve subiendo 18 pisos por la escalera en contra la corriente. Conteste a tu pregunta?

-Solo me preocupe por ti, crei que capaz les habia pasado algo y me desespere un poco.

-Me doy cuenta, perdóname pero entre lo de Elena, el cansancio y el subir 18 pisos a velocidad de tortuga mancame han superado y por eso voy a descansar una hora. Porque después tengo que entrar a la habitación de Elena como el escuadron Delta para sacar sus cosas y comprarle un billete de avión para NY…

Para cuando termine la frase Klaus me había acostado y arropado…

Los meses pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Elena había vuelto de pasar una semana en NY para retomar sus clases en la universidad y se acostumbro muy bien a su nueva vida de soltera aunque no tanto como a mi me hubiese gustado ya que se había convertido en la segunda niñera de Ara y nos insistia a Klaus y a mi para que salgamos juntos, esto solamente significaba un mecanismo de defensa contra todo lo que estaba sintiendo y un motivo de enfrentamiento con Rebecca aunque estaban bien la mayoría del tiempo.

Damon luego de lo sucedido no siguió el viaje con el resto, sino que se quedo en Isla Roatan por un mes, volvió y parecía que su relación con Elena nunca hubiese existido. Su relación con Stefan por asi decirse era de constante pelea por todos los desmanes que hacia este en un estado de constante ebriedad.

La relación de Stefan y Rebecca estaba a favor del viento, no eran la pareja mas demostrativa pero se notaba el cariño entre ellos, tanto que Elena le costaba estar mucho tiempo presente delante de ellos dos, manejaba las cosas mejor cuando ellos estaban por separados.

A Meredith la ascendieron a jefa de residentes de clínica medica, pero esto le generaba un cansancio constante.

Ara al volver del viaje quedo mas cercana todavía de Caty, tanto que se llamaban todos los días por teléfono para contarse lo que habían hecho. Seguia con sus clases de baile y Elena, ella, mi cuñada y yo habíamos empezado danza árabe aunque para Stefan y Klaus los viernes eran dia de chicas. Ademas después de la separación de Damon y Elena quedo triste ya que el Damon que ella conocio no había vuelto.

En estos meses también pude ver y sentir como había cambiado mi relación con Klaus de no ser nada a ser todo para mi y también pude entender algo que me había dicho Elena al volver de Nueva York: "Caroline, el amor nos cambia querramos o no, después esta el cambio que sientes que tienes que hacer para estar mejor con la otra personas y luego ese cambio que pasa estando junto con la persona y estas feliz por eso".

Klaus había cambiado por mi y yo por el y juntos estábamos cambiando y eso solo hacia que me despertara todos los días con una sonrisa.

Continuara…

* * *

**Aclaracion: **

**Se que muchas de ustedes van a querer matarme despues de separar a Damon y Elena pero les digo que se me hacia muy dificil hacer un Delena cuando el Klaroline es a favor de Stelena, aunque va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que se hable de un regreso Stelena. **

**Pienso hacer un fic Delena en otro momento.**

**Ah, casi me olvido. Recibi en uno de los reviews sobre el conflicto que habia entre Dinah y los otros originales es uno amoroso, esto es verdad pero no es un triangulo amoroso. Sino que Dinah tuvo una relacion con uno de ellos que termino algo mal.**

**Adelanto:**

**Alguien llega a Mystic Falls y con eso vuelven los problemas de antes del viaje...**


	16. Dinah

pregunta: Como se llama la madre biologica de Elena?

Capitulo 15

Pov Caroline.

El verano comenzo por fin. Atras quedaron las noches que con Elena nos quemamos las pestañas para rendir los finales asi que oficialmente ya teniamos el pase a el tercer año de nuestras respectivas carreras.

Este año, me ascendieron asi que tenia un horario fijo que me iba a convenir aun en septiembre cuando regresara a la universidad y los fin de semanas totalmente libres. Esto solo hizo que Klaus dejara un poco todo el discurso de "no es necesario que trabajes, dedicate a estudiar mientras yo te mantengo" que por supuesto solo generaba discuciones.

Quedan 11 semanas por delante del verano...

He trabajado por 4 semanas mas, esta vez por todo lo acontecido en los ultimos meses nos iriamos de vacaciones a Hawaii en familia nada de habitaciones por parejas, yo en este caso estaria con mi madre y Ara, Klaus estaria con su queridisima hermana menor Rebecca y Elena estaria con Jeremy. Esta vez por la salud mental de Stefan que ultimamente estaba de los nervios con Damon, los Salvatores no irian ya que habia amenazas de que al primer error del mayor los dos perderian la cabeza aunque el primero seria literalmente. Esto solo hizo que mi cuñada estuviese de un encantador humor desde el principio.

Klaus y yo seriamos la unica pareja asi que por el bien de su hermana y de mi mejor amiga tratariamos de tener pocas actividades a solas y evitar que estas dos se quedasen solas ya que desde que Stefan se nego a venir las viejas peleas entre Elena y Rebecca habian resurgido, aunque mi novio precisamente preferia meter a Becca y Elena en la misma habitacion y el compartirla con Jeremy que soportarla como venia haciendo desde el comienzo del verano.

Luego de varias horas tediosas de vuelo llegamos al hotel. Mi madre, Ara y Jeremy estaban cansados por el viaje y el cambio de horario asi que solo quedamos nosotras tres y Klaus al que llevamos de compras por el centro este se veia torturado porque tenia que ir y venir de aqui para alla con las bolsas de Rebecca y mias.

Los dias pasaron relativamente bien aunque tenia la sensacion que como el viaje pasado algo malo que cambiaria nuestra rutina pasaria. En la ante ultima noche de nuestro viaje salimos todos juntos a ver la feria y los show que habia en la calle. Klaus y yo estabamos paseando hasta que vimos a mi madre acercarse de lo mas desesperada.

-Ara esta con ustedes?

-No, tendria que estar contigo.

-Ella me dijo que queria ver un stand que estaba unos metros mas adelante y la deje ir vi como preguntaba el precio de una caja de madera y yo me puse a ver unos pañuelos cuando me volvi a fijar ya no estaba la busque por toda la feria la señora que la atendio dijo que un hombre se le habia acercado y que ella lo reconocio aunque no sabe para donde se dirigieron crei que podia ser Jeremy pero lo llame y me dijo que hacia una hora estaba en un bar con Elena y Rebecca tomando unas cervezas, asi que mi segunda opcion era Klaus y si no esta con ustedes esto es malo. -Oh por Dios! Ara no se iria con un extraño. La mujer capaz te mintio y la han secuestrado.-dijo Klaus.

-Klaus soy policia hace mas de 20 años aunque no tenga poderes sobre naturales se cuando alguien esta mintiendo.

-La mujer dijo que lo reconocio solamente. Las opciones buenas han quedado descartadas asi que vamos por las malas, capaz ha sido alguien de su pasado o alguien que ha visto en algunas de sus visiones.

-Demonios- dijeron mi madre y Klaus al mismo tiempo.

-Klaus ponte a buscar con mi madre por el lado de la playa, llamare a los demas para que vuelvan hacia el hotel y busquen por la zona y yo volvere por el lado de la feria donde estuvieron.

-Esta bien, manten contigo el celular y no te desesperes, la encontraremos.

-Ok.

Llame a Elena y enseguida se pusieron en marcha y yo sali corriendo para el lado de la feria. Empece a buscar por todos lados pero no habia señales de Ara y eso es desesperante. De un momento a otro mi celular comenzo a sonar y me aparecia como numero privado pero eso en estos momentos solo era una gota mas en el vaso a punto de desbordar.

-Hola.

-Señorita Caroline Forbes?

-Si.

-Le hablo del hospital central Honolulu, un pareja de hermanos encontraron a un hombre de unos 37 años de edad agrediendo a su hermana menor Ara Thomson-Forbes, fisicamente. Ellos defendieron a su hermana y dieron aviso a la policia y servicio de emergencia.

-Oh gracias al cielo, estabamos desesperados buscandola. Como se encuentra.

-Ella se encuentra estable y saliendo progresivamente del estado de shock, es necesario que venga inmediatamente aunque la señorita la esta acompañando junto a su hermano.

-Por supuesto, estare alli enseguida.

Corte.

Me encamine hacia la salida de la feria para poder tomar un taxi, ya subida a este llame a Klaus y a Elena para encontrarnos todos en el hospital.

El viaje fue eterno y fui la primera en llegar. Me meti por emergencias y fui a la recepcion y pregunte por mi hermana y la enfermera Alison me guio hacia la habitacion que era para dos personas con solo la privacidad de un separador de tela aunque solo estaba Ara.

Cuando entre a la habitacion quede en shock, la niña que estaba ahi no era la Ara que yo habia conocido en el bosque, ni la niña que comenzo a formarse hace casi dos años sino que era una niña con un ojo morado practicamente negro, con una sutura en el entrecejo, el labios superior sangrando levemente, marcas de manos en su cuello y brazos y un yeso en la mano y brazo izquierdo. Me acerque lentamente y ella me miro, yo me sente en la cama a su lado y la tome en mis brazos y comenzamos a llorar juntas. No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que senti una mano calida apoyada en mi hombro, levante mi rostro y me encontre con una chica unos años mas grande que yo, cabello castaño claro, ojos verde agua y unas facciones de porcelana, que me estaba ofreciendo gentilmente un pañuelo descartable.

-Tu debes ser Caroline, no?

-Si-dije tomando el pañuelo y rescostando a Ara devuelta ya que se habia quedado dormida sobre mi pecho.-Tu eres...

-Dinah Keller-Lance, mi hermano y yo encontramos a Ara...

Lo que hice fue impulsivo y la abrace aunque ella me lo respondio automaticamente.

-Muchas, muchas gracias. A ti y a tu hermano.

-Solo hicimos lo que sentimos. Ara es una hermosa persona.

-Donde la encontraron?

-En un viejo almacen abandonado, segun lo que Ara en un momento me dijo es que estaba en la feria con vuestra madre y que le pidio permiso para alejarse unos metros y que de pronto se acerco Steve y que ella lo conocia del orfanato y que empezo a correr por que tenia terror pero este la alcanzo y ya estaban bastante cercanos a esa zona. Y comenzo a forzarla a que siguiese camino adentro y la golpeo varias veces hasta quedo en la inconciencia. Nosotros la encontramos porque mi hermano practica surf y veniamos para el lado del centro pero se nos paro el auto y comenzamos a caminar para pedir ayuda hasta que escuchamos gritos desesperados y acudimos al encuentro de los gritos.

En ese momento cai en la cuenta de lo que habia pasado: Ara se habia reencontrado con su antiguo acosador, el guardia de seguridad del orfanatoque habia intentado abusar sexualmente de ella. Y aca estaban casi 3 años despues y el la encuentra en una feria con su familia y le genera la misma reaccion que en ese entonces, huir.

-Donde esta ese malnacido de Steve?

-Mi hermano le pego tanto que esta curandole los golpes de la cara y del cuerpo, con vigilancia policial.

-Donde esta tu hermano?

-Luego de las curaciones que le hicieron a el se quedo un rato con nosotras pero por el dia que habia tenido preferi mandarlo al hotel. Tu, tu madre y Ara vinieron solas?

-No, vinimos con mi novio, mi cuñada, mi mejor amiga y su hermano menor. Mi madre la busco por toda la feria, luego encontro a la mujer del stand y le dijo que un hombre se le acerco y Ara lo reconocio, aunque no pudo ver su reaccion verdadera que fue huir de el. Mi madre llamo a Jeremy, el hermano menor de mi mejor amiga para ver si Ara estaba con el pero no. El estaba con su hermana y mi cuñada en un bar tomando unas cervezas hacia una hora. Entonces nos buscó a mí y a mi novio, pero Ara no estaba con nosotros asi que yo volví para el lado de la feria, Klaus y mi madre fueron para el lado de la playa y mi cuñada, mi amiga y su hermano se fueron para el hotel si por alguna cuestión Ara volvió para aquellos lados. Estaba revisando la feria y no la encontraba por ningún lado. Hasta que recibí la llamada del hospital y vine para aquí y en el camino avise a los demás, solo espero que accidentalmente no encuentren primero la habitación de ese maldito porque no va a quedar nada de el.

-Como si ese hijo de su mala madre no se lo mereciera…

-Se merece eso y mas pero precisamente estábamos terminando una buenas vacaciones luego de meses ajetreados y ahora volvemos a Mystic Falls con todos nosotros sintiéndonos culpables de lo que paso y Ara con la cara prácticamente desfigurada, un brazo partido y la autoestima en -1000. Es volver a 0.

-Es fuerte se recuperara como lo ha hecho anteriormente, puedo verlo.

-Que?

En ese momento Dinah se tenso levemente, cerro los ojos y suspiro.

-Puedo ver los pasados de las personas, Caroline. Se que Ara esta contigo hace casi dos años y con ello gano una familia lo mas parecida a los locos Adams. Tu novio y tu cuñada son los mismísimos Klaus y Rebecca Michaelson, tu mejor amiga la que vino aquí con su hermana es la doble Petrova y su hermano puede comunicarse con los muertos, me equivoco?

-No, pero como demonios sabes todo esto?

-De la misma manera que Ara sabría que te encontraría en ese bosque en Richmond. Soy del mismo linaje que Ara, soy bruja.

En ese momento me desplome en la inconciencia…

Empece a escuchar que hablaban a mi alrededor y abri los ojos para encontrarme en la cama que estaba vacia al lado de la de Ara, conectada a un tubo endovenoso que me suministraba sangre en ese momento me di cuenta que tenia un gran dolor de cabeza como si me la hubiese partido en mil pedacitos.

-Que demonios me paso?

-Te desmayaste y al hacerlo te llevaste la bandeja de suturacion contigo , re rompe un recipiente de vidrio que después hizo de tu almohada cuando caíste y perdiste mucha sangre.

-De veras me paso todo eso Ara?

-Ajam, di que aparecieron Elena, Rebecca y Jeremy que utilizaron compulsión para que la enfermera solo te sacara los vidrios, te vendara y te hiciese una tranfusion de 4 sacos de sangre y vas por el tercero.

-Donde están todos? Escuchaba murmullos pero solo estas tu aquí.

-Jeremy se fue con Mamaliz al hotel ya que estaban muy cansados por toda la situación. Elena, Becca, Dinah y Klaus están afuera, aunque este ultimo con compañía policial ya que encontró la habitación que no tenia que encontrar, además de que tiene un tranquilizante que le inyectaron cuando intentaban separarlo de ya sabes quien.

-Oh no, deberas? Klaus con un tranquilizante y custodia policial? Hazme acordar que le pregunte que le inyectaron y que consiga varios frascos a través de Meredith.

-Jajajajajajajaajjajaajajaja. Auch, me duele las costillas.

-Perdoname Ara. Todo esto no hubiese pasado si yo accedia a encontrarte una mentora antes, solamente estaba aterrada que la historia se volviera a repetir otra vez como con Bonnie.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, solo hiciste lo que creías que serviría para protegerme.

-Sabes que Dinah es…

-Bruja de mi mismo linaje, si lo supe apenas me encontró ella y su hijo, Roy.

-Hijo? no era su hermano?

-Ups, se me escapo…

-Entonces Dinah tiene un hijo que aparenta solo unos años menos que ella?

-Si, Roy es mi hijo y tiene 23 años y ante los demás es mi hermano menor ya que yo físicamente tengo 33 años.-Dijo Dinah entrando.

-Perdon por contar tu secreto…

-No te hagas problema, pensaba decírselo a tu hermana precisamente antes de que se desmayara. Ademas deben ser los analgésico o relajantes que te pusieron que te están aflojando la lengua igual que a Klaus que le esta dictando a Rebecca todos los números de cuenta que tiene en cada banco del mundo.

Esto hizo que Ara y yo rompiéramos en carcajadas.

-Veo que te has decidido a despertarte, Care.-Dijo Elena pasando-Dinah ya nos conto como fue todo con respecto a ustedes dos hermanas Forbes-Thomson además que resulta ser la bruja que Klaus se encontró en su viaje.

-Ah…-dije yo atando cabos- Que te sucedió con los otros Originales?

-Hay otros Originales?-Pregunto Ara mirándonos a nosotras tres.

-Si cariño, Klaus tiene dos medios hermanos mas grandes que el por parte de su padre biológico-dijo Elena contestando a la pregunta de Ara.-Ahora si quieres Dinah contesta a la pregunta de Caroline te hizo que yo también estoy ansiosa por saber la respuesta.

-Yo también quiero saber-Dijo Rebecca entrando con Klaus colgando de su cuello parecía una mezcla de borracho y drogado.

-Mi amor…hip-crei-hip-que-hip-moriría-hip-sino-hip-des pertabas.-dijo Klaus lanzándose sobre mi regazo.

-Nik acomódate con Caroline en la cama y duerme y Caroline si te muerde ya sabes que hacer.-Dijo mi cuñada subiendo las piernas de su hermano a la camilla mientras este apoyaba la cabeza sobre mi pecho, me abrazaba por la cintura y apoyaba una de sus pesadas piernas sobre las mias y se quedaba dormido al instante.

-Rebecca que le pasaba a tu hermano? Parecía drogado y borracho…

-Ah si, hace unos 20 minutos le levantaron la custodia policial porque se llevaron a esa cucaracha y empezó a decir que tenia sed y agarro un bidón que parecía que era de agua pero en realidad se tomo unos 5 litros de alcohol etílico.

-Oh Dios…

-Bueno ahora, que están todas las presentes que quieren saber que paso entre tu y mis hermanastros, adelante cuenta.

-Rebecca…

-Que Caroline vas a negar que quieres saber?

-No, pero hay que ser mas sutil.

-Bueno nos cuenta.-dijo Elena sentándose en el sillón al lado de mi cuñada.

-Creo que de todos los presentes a la que mas conozco es a Ara, sin ofenderlas.

-Pero no es que conociste a Klaus primero?

-Si Caroline, lo vi dos veces en Glasgow y entre las dos si habremos llegado a la hora y media de dialogo es mucho. Contigo solo tuve unos 25 minutos de conversación y caíste desplomada, con ustedes dos-Dijo mirando al par mentos-coca cola- solo han sido prácticamente el mismo tiempo que Klaus de charla de sala de espera y con Ara hace unas 4 horas de conocernos sin sumar sus periodos de inconciencia, asi que eres la primera en preguntar.

-Contéstales, no sabes cómo se ponen cuando quieren saber algo y deci que el poli bueno está en una mezcla de coma etílico-farmacológico.

-Ara estas llamando a Klaus el poli bueno?-Dije mirándola seriamente.

-Al lado de ustedes tres cuando se les mete algo en la cabeza, Klaus queda como el poli bueno.

En eso Klaus se despierta:-Que paso…hip?

-Duerme- dijimos Becca, Elena y yo a coro, este se volvio a acomodar sobre mi pecho y se durmió devuelta. Dinah estaba tratando de aguantar la risa sin éxito.

-Bueno, creo que no me quedara otra que responder la pregunta que era…?

-Que te sucedió con los otros Originales?

-Ok, para mi no son los otros Originales son Joshua y Oliver Záitsev.

-Te paso algo con el segundo verdad? Por la reticencia al decir "Oliver"-Dije mirándola burlonamente al darme cuenta por donde venia la cuestion.

-Si en resumidas cuentas, conoci a el segundo hermano en 1960 por medio de mi hermano mayor adoptivo Vincent que es un gran amigo de el. En el '65 nos pusimos de novios, en el '70 me pidió matrimonio y yo lo rechace al no sentirme preparada y en consecuencia rompimos toda relación hasta el '73 que nos encontramos en el aeropuerto de Gardermoen en Noruega el iba a Moscu y yo me iba a Polonia y hablamos civilizadamente, al año siguiente nos "encontramos" en el hotel donde yo me hospedaba hacia un año y en el '75 retomamos nuestra relación. En el '78 acepte casarme con el o mejor dicho firme mi condena a muerte que anule 10 años después a través del divorcio, jure no volverlo a ver nunca mas en mi vida pero un año después cuando yo empezaba a tener una vida aparece de vuelta pidiéndome perdón y me jodio todo lo que yo ya tenia encaminado y como el no se iba ir sin mas hice mis maletas y volvi a . Poco tiempo después conozco al padre de mi hijo que al enterarse que milagrosamente estaba embarazada se fue a por tabaco, desde entonces mi hijo y mi hermano son mi única familia.

Las 4 nos quedamos de piedra. La primera en reaccionar fue Ara.

-Pero que paso con su hermano?

-Con Joshua me llevaba bien, llegamos a ser amigos pero cuando le pedi ayuda por los problemas, peleas y discusiones que tenia con su hermano no me ayudo. Al principio crei que era para no meterse en el matrimonio pero cuando me divorcie de su hermano no volvio a dirigirme la palabra.

-O sea que no fue un triangulo amoroso?-pregunto Elena.

-No…

-Elena no todas hacen lo que tu hiciste de primero uno y después el otro.-Dijo Rebecca.

-Si mal lo recuerdo tu te acostaste con Damon cuando estabas detrás de Matt y luego volviste con Stefan. Además los Salvatore se terminan metiendo con todas mujeres de ese tipo, no es mi culpa solamente.

Para aquel entonces Dinah se había sentado en la camilla de Ara y estaban las dos muy atentamente escuchando la discusión de Rebecca y Elena, mientras yo trataba de calmarlas con Klaus apretujándome la cintura, como si de su almohada se tratase. Todo se calmo cuando llego la enfermera a cambiarme la bolsa de sangre y vio la situación de Klaus durmiendo sobre mi, mi cuñada y mejor amiga discutiendo en el sillón y la chica que hacia pocas horas había salvado la vida de mi hermanita seguía ahí haciéndose parte de esta autentica locura.

Al dia siguiente Ara y yo fuimos dadas de alta junto a un muy mareado Klaus que se llevo un par de bolsas de sangre como souvenir y como si fuera la paleta que te da el doctor por haberte comportado. Pero por suerte Elena se había acordado de preguntarle a la enfermera lo que le había inyectado a mi novio.

Dinah se fue al hotel a descansar y a ver a su hijo con el acuerdo de cenar todos juntos esta noche. Cenamos todos juntos esa noche y conocimos a Roy, que solamente es tres años mas grande que Elena y yo y esta estudiando medicina. De metro ochenta y de ojos almendrados pero lo mas extraño fue ver o sentir que tenia cierto aire a Klaus pero eso solo eran locuras mias.

Volvimos a Mystic Falls y dos semanas antes de volver a las clases Elena, Ara y yo, Dinah vino a instalarse a la mansión Salvatore como niñera y mentora de Ara ya que Angelica se había quebrado la cadera y su familia preferia que después de que se recuperase no volviese a trabajar.

Ara se recuperaba de todo lo vivido de una manera sorprendente, Dinah se iba ganando el corazón de todos ya era parte de la familia igual que Roy.

Pero un viernes luego de las clases de danza árabe, estando solamente las mujeres adultas, ya que Ara se había dormido, le preguntamos a Dinah sobre su historia de vida ya que le habíamos visto un extraño tatuaje en su antebrazo con números.

-Ustedes hasta que no me saquen hasta la ultima gota de información no van a parar, no?

-Bienvenida al grupo.-Dijo Meredith iniciando el brindis.

Todas brindamos y tomamos de nuestras copas.

-Ok, quieren que hable van a tener que poner varias botellas como estas para poder relajarme y soportar toda mi historia de vida.

-Hay 6 botellas mas, y sino nos quedan las cervezas-dije a Dinah para que comenzara.

-Ok, naci el 31 de octubre de 1925 en Belgica, mis padres se llamaban Basma y Eben, mi madre era bruja como yo. Nuestro linaje desde aquel entonces era perseguido por clanes que se decían protectores de lo sobrenatural pero en realidad todo era una mera competencia de brujas. Fueron asesinados cuando yo tenia 3 años. Mi madre antes de morir había ayudado a sanar a un vampiro de una bala envenenada con verbena y saliva de hombre lobo, al hacerlo le hizo prometer que vendría todas las semanas y que si algún dia a ellos le pasaba algo que se hiciese cargo de mi como un hermano, como hizo a la medida que pudo. Yo creci sin saber que era bruja, para mi lo sobre natural solamente se limitaba a vampiros y hombres lobos y lo mas cercano de eso era mi hermano mayor Vicent Keller. Hasta que cumpli los 6 años vivimos en Luxemburgo, luego me metio en un internado para niñas en Londres donde hice toda la primaria. Cuando tenia 13 años pase a un internado en Paris, el internado había armado una orquesta y yo tocaba el clarinete, al año siguiente empezó la guerra y nuestro profesor era parte de la resistencia judía y vivía bajo otro nombre, en los viajes que hacíamos un pequeño grupo del que yo era parte ayudábamos a los judíos a huir. En el '40 habiamos ido con toda la orquesta a Estonia para una presentación por la paz y toda esa bola ayudamos a una familia luego de la presentación pero los nazis nos atraparon a el profesor, a mis dos mejores amigas y a mi. El profesor Langlais fue asesinado delante de nuestros ojos apenas nos atraparon. Una de mis amigas murió pocos días después, Clare se llamaba, porque le agarro un ataque de epilepsia severo que no fue atendido. Un año después fallecio Antoinette por deshidratación y desnutrición y yo sobrevivi. Estuve en Kauen, Lituania. Varsovia y Auschwitz en Polonia y los números que ven aquí tatuados en mi ante brazo corresponde a cada campo, las fechas que ven al lado de cada uno corresponde a la muerte de Clare y Antoinette y la ultima es la fecha en la que nos liberaron a los que quedábamos. Al salir estaba mi hermano esperándome, estuve un año recuperándome, el medico que me trato desde el principio, Alvar, era un vampiro que como su madre había sido bruja de la misma estirpe que yo el no tenia poderes para hacer hechizos pero podía controlar su sed de sangre, el fue mi mentor, el se ocupo de mi junto con mi hermano Vincent, recorrimos muchos países que ayudaron a que yo aprenda sobre mis poderes del '46 al '50 que vinimos a los Estados Unidos, yo tenia 24 años cuando baje del barco en Baltimore con Vincent. Durante 10 años estudie secretariado, trabaje como secretaria, ayudante de televisión y radioteatro, traductora en servicio social al inmigrante. Me fascinaba Elvis Presley. En los '60 conoci a Oliver, que vino a ver a mi hermano y a conocerme a mi. Yo por supuesto no sabia y llegue del trabajo y me encerre en mi habitación luego de un largo dia de trabajo, el como todo ruso-troglodita lo tomo muy mal y desde entonces nos llevamos mal, el hacia comentarios acerca de que yo no cocinaba y de la forma de vestirme ya que yo me vestia segun mi estado de animo, o sea hippie, twiggi o estilo Jackie Kennedy.

-Ok, vivian peleándose. Cuando nacio el amor?-Pregunto Rebecca

-Que pregunta…El vivía en Estados Unidos entre Dallas, Nueva York y Baltimore, según creo yo, un dia llamo a mi casa y mi hermano no estaba y yo recién llegaba de trabajar y estaba con un resfriado que me había contagiado en la oficina, atendí y al contestarme el le dije que mi hermano no estaba entre estornudos y toces yo solo pensaba en irme a la cama y el por primera vez me pregunto "Te sientes bien, como ah ido tu dia?" y yo en ese momento necesitaba hablar con alguien y le conte todo lo que me había pasado. Al dia siguiente me llego un ramo de orquídeas y una caja de bombones, con una tarjeta que decía "Que te mejores, Oliver". Ahí nuestra relación cambio, aunque yo no cambie mi forma de vestirme y no cocine por eso. En el '65 nos pusimos de novios, a Vincent y a Alvar casi les da un infarto cuando se enteraron. En el '70 me propuso casamiento y yo me sentí encarcelada, ahogada y le dije que no. El se ofendio y nos separamos en el '73 nos cruzamos en el aeropuerto en Noruega y charlamos civilizadamente, yo me iba a Polonia a enfrentar esos fantasmas que me atormentaba con respecto a los campos de concentración y que no me dejaban vivir lo que yo quería vivir y los únicos que sabían eran mis hermanos Vincent y Alvar sobre el motivo del viaje. Estuve un año en el hotel juntando coraje y no podía ir, sentía que los recuerdos que yo tenia de aquel entonces eran mas fuertes que lo que había logrado al salir. Entonces se apareció en el hotel y me dijo "Tengo muchos siglos encima y recién en el XX te encontré. estas a un año de cumplir tu sola medio siglo, hiciste muchas cosas mas de las que muchas mujeres hicieron en su vida, vas a seguir perdiendo tiempo con esto?". Con eso me convencio y a la semana fui y deje los fantasmas en su lugar, pero se la complique a él y me fui de viaje por el sur de Europa de vacaciones entonces cuando me encontró sabía que no me podía agarrar con pinzas así que me presento a su hermano mayor Joshua del que me hice amiga y nosotros retomamos nuestra relación donde la habíamos dejado y 3 años después acepte su proposición y me case con el.

-Como fue la presentación "hermano ella es Dinah , Dinah él es Joshua, mi hermano mayor"?-Pregunto Elena con curiosidad.

-La verdad no me acuerdo muy bien, pero creo que fue en Marbella y para pincharlo a Oliver dije "Me equivoque de hermano, porque no eres como el?" te digo que con eso casi hecho a perder 15 años de conocernos y 10 años de relación contando el impasse de la propuesta.

Eso genero risas en todas nosotras.

-Pero que sucedió, porque te separaste?-Pregunte al darme cuenta que algo no encajaba en todo esto.

-Nos casamos y las cosas comenzaron a complicarse en el mundo vampírico-hibrido europeo, me ocultaba cosas y eso generaba discusiones cada vez más intensas hasta que un día sin quererlo me encontré con un hombre que era una bestia al lado del Oliver que yo conocía. El me pedía oportunidades y yo se las daba como una tonta porque le amaba hasta que no soporte más y le pedí el divorcio. Me lo dio sin más, hasta que un año después apareció en mi apartamento diciéndome mentiras y caí como una tonta cuando me di cuenta del error que estaba cometiendo arme las maletas y volví a . Meses después me embarque en una relación sin sentido con el padre de Roy lo único bueno que saque fue a mi hijo que nació el 2 de agosto de 1990. Crie a mi hijo en Estados Unidos junto a mis hermanos del alma sin verlo desde aquel entonces. En el '98 conoci a una gran amiga Atenea Sirtaky, bruja de mi especie, como su nombre lo dice es griega y vino a estudiar con una beca a America. Estudiamos juntas leyes que era lo que yo queria hacer hacia tiempo, ella se enamoro de un americano con el que se caso Robert Queen, tuvieron una hija Thea que hoy en dia tiene la edad de Ara. Robert fallecio de leucemia cuando Thea iba a cumplir los 3 años de edad y Atenea se volvio a Grecia a hacerse cargo de la posada familiar. Mi familia se resumia en Roy, Vincent, Alvar, Atenea y Thea pero ahora se a agrandado con creces.

-Por una vida de soltera con la familia que uno elige!-Dijo Meredith sirviendonos a todas una copa mas de vino.

-Salud!-coreamos todas.

Las cosas que habia dicho Dinah repicaban en mi cabeza y no entendia porque...

Continuara…

* * *

**recordando:**

**Dinah: . /tumblr_m81d01D8aC1qcusmpo1_ **

** . **

**Oliver: . /-Tau78hTfj88/UOevnynoyiI/AAAAAAAA640/_BQAwZhvwPA/ s640/Stephen% **

** . ?w=350&h=475**

**Vincent: . **

**Alvar: /images/M/MV5BMTkxMzk2MDkwOV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwMDAx ODQwMg ._V1._SX214_CR0,0,214,314_.jpg**

** dcmovies/images/c/c6/Brooke_ **

**Dira Dinah la verdad sobre su relacion con Oliver? Y sobre su hijo?**

**Adelanto:Alguien se ira de Mystic Falls, arrepintiendose? Pero si alguien se va...alguien vuelve.**

**Vi el ultimo episodio de TVD! Oh por Dios que les parecio lo Stefan doble de Silas? o Katherine devuelta humana?**

**Saludos!**


	17. Las cosasse complicaron un poco nada mas

Capitulo 16.

Caroline Pov.

Es 2 de enero, ayer Klaus y yo festejamos nuestro segundo aniversario. Estas fiestas fueron diferentes a las anteriores solo pasamos todos juntos Accion de Gracias ya que este año se complicaron mas las cosas. Elena y Jeremy pasaron Navidad con sus familiares de Denver eh hicieron una locura de viaje relampago a Sydney para Año nuevo y esta volveria dentro de 2 dias. Dinah y Roy se fueron a Grecia y a Francia con su familia de siempre y esta volveria la semana que viene. Klaus, Rebecca, Stefan, mi madre, Ara y yo nos sentamos a la mesa en mi casa pero mi hermanita al ver que Damon habia rechazado su invitacion se enfurecio tanto que salio corriendo a buscarlo, por suerte cuando lo encontro no estaba en un estado deplorable pero si lo suficientemente borracho para que Stefan lo ayudara a ducharse. Tuvimos una cena muy amena los 7 pero para Año nuevo mi cuñada y mi mejor amigo se fueron a Toronto y Klaus, Ara y yo nos fuimos a Londres que es donde estamos ahora. Esta vez no nos quedamos en un hotel 5 estrellas sino que fuimos a el atico de Klaus en pleno centro londinense. Volveriamos a casa en 3 dias por eso estabamos de aqui para alla entre el museo britanico, el big ben, el palacio de Buckinham, el soho, Abey road y todo esto haciendolo en los Double Decker rojos que Ara fotografio desde un primer momento aunque yo tambien me estaba comportando como una niña con esto el unico que mantenia la cordura era Klaus.

Ya hacia una semana que todo habia vuelto a la normalidad pero desde Navidad que tenia la sensacion de que algo malo iba a pasar pero no sabia que concretamente...

Un dia a la salida de la universidad llendo para el estacionamiento estaba tan distraida con las cosas que tenia que hacer que choque con alguien y me cai al piso al igual que todas mis cosas.

-Disculpame no te vi, venia distraida.-le dije al sujeto con el cual choque pero sin levantar la vista del piso para agarrar mis cosas.

-Que estara planeando Caroline Forbes?-Dijo el sujeto, la voz la reconoci enseguida.

-Tyler? que haces aqui?

Esto era mi mal presentimiento. Me tense enseguida.

-Queria saber de ti, me entere que adoptaste a una niña...

-Por eso haz venido?-Dije cortante, ya que recordaba muy bien que Ara me habia dicho que tenia pesadillas con Tyler y Katherine.

-Que te sucede que estas tan directa y cortante?

-No me interesa hablar contigo y estoy llegando tarde a un compromiso asi que si me disculpas.

-Veo que tienes una vida muy ocupada.

-Si la tengo, tanto que estoy perdiendo en ti 5 minutos de mi valioso tiempo.

-Espero que un dia de estos podamos tomar un cafe.

-Estoy en pareja, Tyler...

-Con Klaus, no?

-Si y soy muy feliz con el.

-Eres feliz con las joyas y los viajes alrededor del mundo o con el como persona?

-Soy feliz con el y lo demas no te incumbe.

-Han encontrado la cura? Por lo visto no, ya que sigues siendo vampiro.

-No voy a hablar del tema.

-No quieres hablar o no hay nada que decir?

-Di de una vez a que haz venido?

-He venido a recuperar lo que es mio cueste lo que cueste.

Esa frase solo hizo que me recorriera un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo.

-Yo no te pertenezco...

-Eso es lo que tu crees, pero de algo tienes que estar segura Caroline Forbes, nos volveremos a ver.

Luego de eso desaparecio y segui caminando como una automata hasta mi auto que cuando entre me agarro un ataque de llanto ya que estaba aterrada. Cuando logre calmarme arranque el auto y me dirigi directo a la escuela de Ara aunque no era su horario de salida estaba decidida a retirarla.

Llegue como tromba al colegio de Ara y hable en direccion para que la llamaran porque era una urgencia familiar y hable con el director explicandole dicha urgencia, que una tia abuela a la que eramos muy unidas estaba muriendose y teniamos que viajar a Boston y que Ara se ausentaria el resto de la semana, ya que era martes, el director lo comprendio inmediatamente. Ara llego a la direccion y sorprendentemente me siguio la corriente de la mentira como si fuera verdad.

Nos fuimos enseguida, al subir al auto le di mi celular a Ara:

-Llama a Klaus y ponlo en el altavoz.

-Quien aparecio, Care?

-Tyler.

Eso hizo que Ara se tensara pero igual marco el numero de Klaus.

-Hola amor, como estas?

-Mal. Tyler regreso por venganza.

-Que?! Demonios, porque no lo mate cuando pude...

-Acabo de retirar a Ara del colegio y no quiero ir a mi apartamento ni a Mystic Falls, temo un segundo asalto.

-Caroline vayanse ya mismo a México, antes de cruzar la frontera cambia de auto y manejate con efectivo nada de tarjetas, roba un celular y tira el que tienes, llamame para que identifique el numero, pero al dia siguiente tiralo y vuelve a hacer o mismo.

-Entiendo, tengo que avisarle a Dinah ya debe de estar llegando ya que tenia que recoger a Ara del colegio.

-Yo le aviso, llamame cuando ya hayas cambiado de telefono estare pendiente, las amo.

-Adios, Klaus.

Corte. Pude ver que Ara estaba mirando para los costados.

-Que sucede Ara?

-Hay dos motos siguiendonos.

-Algo mas va a pasar...?

En eso vuelve a sonar el telefono y el identificador nombraba: Dinah, atendi sin pensarmelo.

-Dinah estoy en problemas...

-Que feo, Caroline te estaba dando una chance para que hagas las cosas bien y tu las desperdicias como si nada.

-Tyler, que le hiciste a Dinah.

-No le he hecho nada solo me la cruce cuando estaba llendo a tu apartamento y le pedi un aventon.

-En que te has convertido Tyler?

-En una version mejorada de lo que hizo Klaus, pero quedate tranquila si miras por el retrovisor podras vernos.

Mire por el espejo retrovisor y pude ver a Dinah manejar tensa su auto teniendo de copiloto a Tyler que saludaba.

-No intentes huir, hacia donde sea que hallas acordado con Klaus, porque sino matare a Dinah y a su queridismo hijo Roy que en estos momentos esta siendo observado por uno de mis hombres y cuando las atrape matare a tu queridisima hermanita. Ademas que nada de trucos, entendido?

En eso se escucha la voz de Dinah fuerte y clara.

-Ara no intentes nada, me ha bloqueado, tiene una bruja de su lado que es mas vieja que yo y ni se te ocurra sacar el bloqueo mantente al margen.

-Entendido-Dijo Ara a regañadientes. Dinah continuo hablando pero esta vez con el hibrido.

-Tyler, no? Te dire unas cuantas cosas, podras tener una bruja muy poderosa, podras amenazar a lo que mas amo en este mundo pero si me matas no sabes lo que se te viene encima.

-Se quien eres. La ex esposa de Oliver Zaitsev, uno de los hibridos originales mas poderosos, por eso me da mas gusto amenazarte, es muy dificil sacarlo de la cueva asi que si tu o tu muerte me sirven para hacerlo y matarlo, mejor.

-El no es estupido, para caer en una trampa como esa ademas hace 25 años que no hablo con el y lo ultimo que le dije es que no lo queria volver a ver en la vida.

-Ya lo se, por eso has huido cada 3 años a distintas ciudades de los para que el no te ubique o que no ubique a tu hijo. Tienes miedo por eso no quieres que te encuentre cara a cara. El tema es que le ocultas?

-Algo que te conviene que sepa porque si es asi date por muerto.

-Huy que miedo...

-Eres estupido de nacimiento o la conversion te ah puesto asi? Crees tener poder suficiente para enfrentarte a hibridos muy peligrosos, te dire algo no podras conmigo quieras o no, aunque tenga a las brujas mas poderosas no podras.

-Eso ya lo veremos. Sera mejor Caroline que sigas a las motos, no te desvies ni intentes nada porque sino Ara muere.

En ese momento pude ver que los motoqueros que nos perseguian mostraban sus armas, asi que estaba decidida a seguirle el juego hasta donde pudiera.

-Entendido.

Seguimos a las motos por una hora hasta que nos metimos por un bosque donde había una casa abandonada con gente alrededor.

Bajamos con mucho cuidado, en el momento que Dinah puso un pie en el cesped recibio un culatazo por parte de Tyler que la dejo inconciente. Dos de sus hombres se la llevaron arrastrando. Al bajar me ataron con sogas humedecidas en verbena y me metieron adentro de un calabozo y no sabia que podian estarle haciendo a Ara.

* * *

Klaus Pov.

Luego de cortar con Caroline, trate de llamar a Dinah pero daba ocupado constantemente, solo esperaba que estuviese hablando con su hijo y que se diera cuenta de la situacion al llegar al colegio de Ara. Llame a Stefan que estaba con mi hermana para contarles de lo sucedido y vinieron de inmediato.

-Estan bien?-Fue lo primero que dijo mi hermana al entrar.

-La ultima vez que hable con ellas Caroline estaba nerviosa, deben de estar camino a Mexico y cuando paren van a llamarme.

-Quien mas sabe de la llegada de Tyler?-Pregunto Stefan entrando junto a su hermano mayor que extrañamente estaba sobrio.

-Solamente nosotros, hay que avisarle a Elena y a Elizabeth.

-Yo me encargo de Elizabeth.-Dijo el mayor de los Salvatore llendose al recibir mi asentimiento.

-Elena en estos momentos esta saliendo de la universidad.-Dijo Rebecca mirando el reloj.

-Lamento si interrumpo una clase pero la llamare ahora mismo.

Mi llamada entro directo al contestador asi que le deje un mensaje "Elena, llamame es urgente".

Nos quedamos esperando a que sonara mi celular o algunos de los celulares de los presentes ya que entre tanto llego Damon con Elizabeth y Jeremy. Mi celular sono por fin despues de tres horas, lo mire y era Elena, conteste y lo puse en alta voz.

-Hola Elena.

-No, nononono, me llamo Tyler solo contesto el mensaje que dejaste Klaus ya que era tan urgente.

Maldicion...

-Tienes a Elena, no es asi?

-Si, como tambien tengo a la bruja mayor, a la menor y a Caroline.

-Te matare...

-Baja esos humos, o si no te dire lo que quiero junto a la cadaver de algunas de ellas.

En ese momento Rebecca al verme en el estado de nervios que estaba tomo el mando de la situacion.

-Que quieres Tyler?

-Muchas cosas quiero, a una de ellas ya la tengo pero quiero el contacto con el mentor de la bruja, Alvar y lo quiero para dentro de una hora sino matare al hijo de la bruja y si este intenta tenderme una trampa matare a Elena. El tiempo corre...

Continuara...

* * *

**Las cosas se complicaron un poco...Espero que les haya gustado el cap, Review?**

**Como dije antes algun dia haria un fic Delena y ese dia llego gracias a el final de TVD y al piloto de TO este es el link:**

** s/9317014/1/No-hay-nada-mas-lindo-que-la-familia-u nida**


	18. Agenda vieja

Stefan Pov.

Luego del llamado de Tyler, Becca y yo salimos disparados para mi casa y entramos en la habitacion de Dinah para averiguar el numero de Alvar, el mentor. Rebecca estaba muy alterada y parecia un ladron buscando su preciado botin.  
-Becca, calmate estas son las cosas de Dinah, que las estemos revisando es un caso de extrema urgencia.  
-Esta bien, me calmare, tenemos que encontrar alguna agenda o anotador.  
-Ok, revisemos con cuidado.  
Despues de dar vuelta literalmente la habitacion encontramos una agenda revestida en cuero desgastado color azul y con un piro grabado de flores en la tapa, esta estaba desbordada de papeles y por eso estaba atado con un cordon del mismo material, la abrimos cuidadosamente y empezamos a pasar foto por foto para poder llegar a las hojas escritas, y nos encontramos con Dinah de niña antes de la guerra con su hermano Vincent, con el uniforme de los colegios, postales fechadas antes del '40, sobres abiertos que alguna vez fueron blancos, Dinah recien salida del campo de concentracion recuperandose en el hospital, luego por distintos lugares de Asia, recien llegada de a , de vuelta fotos con su hermano pero vestidos a la moda de los '60 y hasta que aparecieron fotos de ella con otro hombre en distintos lugares de Europa...  
-Asi que este es el famoso Oliver Zaitsev.  
-Estas segura que es el?  
-Se nota que eres hombre y no sabes ver todo lo que representa una imagen, capaz no se esten besando ni esten fechadas las fotos pero yo que estuve dormida por mas de 90 años me doy cuenta que es el por el paso del tiempo de las distintas decadas en las cuales Dinah me conto que estuvieron juntos, por las miradas que tienen de enamorados y ademas por el cierto parecido que tiene con Klaus.  
Me fije en lo que decia mi novia y pude notar los detalles que me decia.  
-Tienes razon. mejor sigamos buscando que tenemos poco tiempo.  
Rebecca agarro el monticulo de fotos y los puso de lado y empezo a pasar hoja por hoja buscando numero de telefonos.  
-Oh no, lo que faltaba.  
-Que sucede?  
-Alvar tiene exactamente 23 lineas telefonicas alrededor del mundo: Lyon, Paris, Burdeos, Marsella, Monaco, Corcéga, Roma, Turin, Milan, Berlin, Bruselas, Madrid, Barcelona, Valencia entre otras. Ademas de que segun el pais tiene un numero de celular distintos.  
-Y el que puede llegar atender en estos momentos esta en el celular de Dinah, que por supuesto llevo consigo.  
-Al menos tenemos numeros a los que llamar y no solo direcciones de sus casas o dep.  
-Vamos andando, que tenemos que montar un callcenter para poder ubicar a una sola persona.  
Sali de la habitacion de Dinah y Rebecca se quedo ordenando todo el cuarto recien allanado, me fui directamente para la casa de Klaus que estaba como pantera enjaulada y nos dispusimos a llamar por los siguientes 30 minutos.

Rebecca Pov.  
Stefan se habia marchado y a mi me quedo el desorden, acomode todo tal cual estaba salvo que deje a mano la agenda vieja que nos habia ayudado tanto, aunque la curiosidad pudo mas conmigo y me puse a revisar foto por foto de las que habia, se notaba que solo era un mero resumen de bolsillo lo que habia ya que pasaba por todas las epocas y momentos que habia comentado Dinah de su vida pero lo que yo en realidad buscaba era encontrar un indicio del padre de Roy aunque pasando foto por foto, las que tenia de empezaban en el '90 estaba sola y embarazada ya, luego habia fotos en la clinica con Roy recien nacido y de sus primeros años...Ahi me di cuenta de todo, de lo que ocultaba Dinah a todo el mundo incluso a su propio hijo...

Klaus Pov.  
Luego de probar con 15 de los 23 numeros localizamos a Alvar y le explicamos minimamente la situacion y lo entendio perfectamente y sono mi celular, atendi y lo puse en altavoz.  
-Klaus tienes el numero del mentor de brujas?  
-Si, pero no te lo dare si no me das garantias de que las liberaras todo esto empeorara.  
-Mira te dire que cada una de ellas tiene un valor, Caroline no sera moneda de cambio, Dinah me vale mucho al igual que la niña bruja, de la que puedo precindir o intercambiar mas facilmente es de Elena.  
-Ahi te lo envio pero que dime que pasara de ahora en mas.  
-Me envias el contacto, dejo en paz a Roy Keller-Lance, libero a Elena y seguimos con el "Buscalo en una hora" aunque todo tiene consecuencias no va ser gratis para nadie el que vallas recuperando tus fichas importantes Klaus. Hasta creo que te seria mas conveniente dejarme a estas tres preciosas mujeres y a esa niña prodigio que liberarlas.  
-Eres una basura.  
-Puede...pero esta basura se esta convirtiendo en oro porque tiene cosas que tu quieres.  
-No son cosas, son mujeres que por separado valen mas de lo que tu valdras hasta que el mismisimo sol se convierta en una supernova.  
-Huy que poetico...aunque no te sirve de nada. Ahi me llego el contacto, mañana tendras noticias mias o cuando vuelva a necesitarte.  
Corto...  
-DEMONIOS!  
-Klaus, calmate tenemos que unirnos, debemos llamar a Vincent y a Roy para tenerlos cerca ya tenemos a Alvar de nuestro lado aunque necesitamos mas personas.  
-Puedes hablar de estrategias solo porque Elena esta a salvo, pero yo no puedo Stefan, ni Ara y mucho menos Caroline lo estan.

Continuara...

* * *

**perdon por la tardanza!**

**Me he dado cuenta que no se pueden poner bien los link asi sean de fotos o videos asi que voy a decirles los nombres de los actores que me imagino como cada uno de mis personajes de autoria. Aunque algunos creo que son obvios si han visto la series Arrow y Beauty and the Beast.**

**Dinah (Katie Cassidy)**

**Roy (Colton Haynes)**

**Oliver (Stephen Amell)**

**Joshua (Jason Lewis)**

**Alvar (Jason Statham)**

**Atenea (Brooke Shields)**

**Para las que son Delena ya esta su fic, que se llama No hay nada mas lindo que la familia unida, aunque solo cuenta con dos caps por ahora lo ire actualizando.**

**muchas gracias por leer y sus reviews!**


	19. Muertes y encuentro

Klaus Pov.  
Han pasado tres días y todavía no tenemos noticias de Elena, pero las cosas se habían complicado como de costumbre.  
Matt murió asesinado por defender a Jeremy que regreso inmediatamente a su universidad como medida de protección.  
Bonnie se había escapado del neuropsiquiatrico.  
-Klaus...  
-Que quieres Becca?  
-Esta sonando tu móvil, atiende de una vez.  
En ese momento me percate de lo que estaba diciendo mi hermana menor y atendí sin mas.  
-Si.  
-Tienes un paquete en las afueras, ve por el viejo camino de entrada y la encontraras.  
Corto antes de que pudiera responder.  
-Rebecca llama a los Salvatore y diles que han dejado a Elena en las afueras por el viejo camino de entrada, saco el auto y nos vamos para allí a buscarla.  
Salimos rápidamente y nos encontramos con los Salvatore y nos repartimos el terreno entre los cuatro para encontrar a Elena.  
Estuvimos durante horas buscándola aun con el bosque oscuro por la noche cerrada y silenciosa. El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de mi celular que atendí inmediatamente.  
-Vuelve al auto, ya encontré a Elena.  
-Al fin. Estaré allí en unos minutos, Becca.  
-Esta bien.  
Corte.  
Sali corriendo para el lugar donde estaban los autos. Luego de 5 minutos me encontré con los Salvatore que se encontraban impacientes esperando. Pasaron 10 minutos y pude ver como salia mi hermana con Elena caminando como podía. En seguida fue asistida por todos nosotros, Rebecca subió con ella en el asiento trasero de mi auto y nos dirigimos a la mansión Salvatore.  
Elena estaba como ida, estaba despierta pero no respondía a las preguntas que le hacíamos.  
Los días pasaron y se fue recuperando podía permanecer mas tiempo consciente y tuvimos una conversación:  
-Hola Elena, como te encuentras hoy?  
-Mejor, pero no recuerdo...  
-Que no recuerdas?  
-No recuerdo como paso todo...  
-Recuerdas algo?  
-Recuerdo que sali de la universidad, estaba en el estacionamiento llegando a mi camioneta y empece a sentir que alguien me estaba siguiendo, me gire y no vi a nadie pero cuando me di la vuelta me encontré con un hombre que estaba poniendo un paño sobre mi boca y ni siquiera pude gritar y todo se volvió negro. Después la siguiente imagen que se me viene a la cabeza es estar encerrada en un lugar oscuro y húmedo y escuchar que alguien se acercaba arrastrándose y se apoyaba en mi regazo y después vuelve a ser todo oscuro. Luego escucho la voz de un hombre que me dice que todo iba a estar bien, tenia un acento europeo creo que puede ser francés pero a el no lo distingo, distingo a una mujer de unos 30 años con piel mas blanca de lo normal aun para un vampiro, con cabello negro largo y con unos ojos escalofriantes, ella me esta mirando a mi y a otra persona que esta conmigo, ella habla pero yo no la escucho. Después de eso siento que todo se mueve pero que yo no puedo moverme porque tengo las muñecas y los tobillos atados y cada vez que intentaba moverlas me quemaba y luego solo siento que me ponen en un sitio y todo deja de moverse. Y luego alguien me llama, ahora se que es Rebecca. Quisiera poder recordar mas pero...  
-Que pasa cada vez que quieres recordar?  
-Todo se vuelve negro.  
-Puede que Tyler tenga a una bruja trabajando con el, por eso puede que no recuerdes aunque también pudo haberte hecho compulsión.  
-Puede...pero aun así creo que seria mas fácil hacerme olvidar todo o plantarme falsas pistas.  
-Tienes razón...

Marzo...  
Abril...  
Mayo...  
Junio...  
Julio...  
Agosto..  
Septiembre...

Los meses pasaron muy lentamente, agonizantes...  
Pero aun así siguieron sucediendo cosas.  
La hermana de Meredith junto a su esposo murieron en un accidente de transito y en consecuencia Meredith se volvió la tutora de Caty que se mudo junto a ella y ya estaba al tanto de todo lo referente a vampiros, híbridos y brujas, tanto que descubrimos que ella una bruja del mismo tipo que Ara...  
Elena no volvió a recordar mas nada referente a su secuestro pero aun así decía tener la sensación de que ella en su inconsciente sabia algo que podría ayudarnos a encontrarlas.  
Entre todos empezamos a armar un plan de ataque, Alvar era nuestro agente encubierto. Vincent y Damon se fueron de viaje a tratar de encontrar una forma de contacto con mis medios hermanos para que nos ayuden con esta situación. Rebecca y Stefan se fueron a recorrer el país para encontrar donde podrían estar secuestradas Caroline, Ara y Dinah pero cuando Stefan dijo que había encontrado una pista en Winnemucca en Nevada hace tres días, la tierra se lo trago así que Becca quedo sola para la búsqueda que ahora tenia un nombre mas en la lista.  
Yo me quede en Mystic Falls con Elena, entre los dos tratábamos de mantener con vida a Elizabeth que había caído en una profunda depresión por el secuestro de sus hijas. También la que nos ayudaba era Caty que lograba sacarle una sonrisa con sus ocurrencias.  
Aunque mi motivo real por el cual me quedaba es que sabia que Tyler solo se comunicaría conmigo para su próximo intercambio pero cada día mis esperanzas disminuían solo me hacia seguir adelante mis sentimientos por Caroline que sabia que ella lo estaba pasando igual o peor que yo y que debía salvarla de todo lo que estaba sufriendo.  
El teléfono comenzó a sonar y atendí con desgana.  
-Si...  
-De que ánimos que andamos...  
-Dime que quieres Tyler y a quien me entregaras?-Dije sin rodeos  
-Veo que no quieres perder el tiempo, yo tampoco así que va ser mejor que le digas a tu hermana que se valla de Nevada porque puede que se me ocurra matar a algunas de las brujas.  
-Llamare a Rebecca y se ira pero a cambio de que?  
-Esta bien, te entregare a tu pequeña bruja, una vez que verifique que tu hermana se ha ido te diré como encontrarla.  
Corto.  
Llame a Rebecca que atendió al instante.  
-Nik, que sucede?  
-Vete de Nevada, ya veremos como encontrar a Stefan.  
-Que dices Nik? No puedo dejar la búsqueda.  
-Tienes que hacerlo. Tyler sabe que estas allí y me llamo amenazándome con matar a Dinah o Ara. Por favor vete.  
-Esta bien, pero que mas dijo ese mal nacido?  
-Dijo que una vez que el constate que tu te hayas ido nos dirá como encontrar a Ara.  
-Ya salgo para Mystic Falls.  
Continuara...


End file.
